Phantom: Harnessing Potential
by EmmerzK
Summary: A freak accident leaves Wilbur Robinson with super powers. After learning to harness his true potential, he discovers that he and his fellow supers will have to save the world as they know it. Rated T for action/violence later and gushy romance stuff ;
1. Freak Accident

**Wow, I'm actually posting this! I've been writing this story for 2 years now! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do ;D By the way, this chapter is kind of short, but the rest get longer and longer and lots more interesting! I'm excited :D Enjoy and review! :D**

**Chapter 1: Freak Accident**

Wilbur Robinson walked down the front steps of Todayland High school and trotted over to his car. As he started up the machine, he thought about the phone call he had just received from one of his dad's scientist employees.

"Hey, Wilbur! How's it going?"

"It's going good, John. What's up?" Wilbur replied. Wilbur had known John Steele since birth pretty much, so he was glad to talk to an old friend.

"Well, I have a somewhat new discovery here at the lab. I want to show it to your dad, but…" he hesitated.

Wilbur smiled, "You're afraid he'll say it's stupid and turn it down?" John chuckled, "I guess you could say that. I was wondering if maybe you…"

Wilbur interrupted, "Say no more, I'll be right over!"

"Great! Thanks Wil!" John exclaimed.

"No problem. See you in a few!" Wilbur said before hanging up.

Soon enough, he was parking in front of Robinson Industries, the largest and most successful inventing company in the world, headed by none other than the most genius man in the world, his father, Cornelius Robinson.

"Maybe I'll head upstairs and say hi to dad first…" Wilbur thought. But then he saw John waiting for him by the elevator. "Eh, I'll see him later."

"Hey, kiddo! Follow me, and I'll show you what I've got!" John said excitedly.

Wilbur followed John into the elevator, took a few flights over to the west side of the building, and went with him into the small laboratory. Upon entering, Wilbur saw two other scientists in the room. They looked up when they heard the doors open.

"Wait a second! Why is Junior Robinson here?" Rick Taylor asked bossily.

"THAT is an excellent question!" Wilbur grinned. "But the name's WILBUR, k? Not 'junior'."

"That's right! Don't pick on the big boss' son, or you might have to start looking for a new job!" John smirked.

Wilbur frowned. His dad wasn't generally THAT harsh…

"Well, if you weren't so chicken, you'd just show Cornelius himself, and not his son!" Rick argued.

"Taylor, I've got it all under control! I just wanted to see Wilbur's opinion of my discovery. That'll be enough from you; now get back to work." John said firmly.

Taylor rolled his eyes, but consented.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," John cleared his throat, looking at Taylor, "let me show you what I've discovered."

He led Wilbur to a large circular tank that looked like a thirty-foot high boiler. Inside was a sparkly purple liquid that was bubbling at the top.

"What's that stuff?" Wilbur asked, having become the science geek since his last adventure.

John smiled, "This is a sulfuric plasma that I created. I accidentally discovered it in the lab. I mixed a few different chemicals together, including sulfur, and heated them. And the more you heat it up, the more it multiplies!"

Wilbur looked at his friend with a confused frown, "And what's this for exactly?"

"Well, research of course! You're father could experiment with it and use it for something, I'm sure of it!" John smiled excitedly.

Wilbur winced, "Well, my dad's never been a fan of messing with plasma…"

John's smile faded. "What, you don't think this is cool? Just think of it Wilbur, what we could use it for!" he exclaimed.

Turning away, Wilbur replied, "Plasma is dangerous, not to mention toxic."

Squinting his eyes at Wilbur, John told Taylor to turn up the heat on the tank. "Perhaps you need a closer look at this stuff." he said.

Purple bubbles started shooting to the top of the tank rapidly. Wilbur started getting uneasy when he could smell the burning chemicals.

"Alright John, I've seen enough. Turn off the boiler." Wilbur commanded.

"No! Never again am I going to let one of my amazing inventions go to the storage room!" John yelled angrily.

Wilbur remembered that multiple of John's "masterpieces" were turned down, hence the reason John worked for Cornelius, not with him.

Now it was Shelly Turner, the other scientist, who spoke next.

"John, the tank is too hot! We have to turn it down!"

"Shut up!" John yelled again.

Suddenly, they all heard a high pitch ring coming from the tank, and only Wilbur knew what would happen next.

"Everybody get down!" he screamed, but it was too late. The massive tank exploded, sending broken glass and boiling plasma everywhere. The room filled with smoke, and the blast sent chairs, desks, filing cabinets, and whatever else in the room flying. When everything settled, all was quiet except for the crackling of fire.

Cornelius was in his office talking to his secretary, Lydia, when they heard and felt a massive explosion. Once the floor stopped vibrating, they both sprang out of the room.

"What just happened?" Cornelius demanded from a scientist running towards them.

"Cornelius, we just lost the small lab on the west side, and I remember seeing Wilbur go in there with John Steele!"

Cornelius' stomach dropped, and feared the worst as he ran with the scientist toward the lab. However, police and firefighter crews would not permit them to get inside. Cornelius was taken with the rest of his employees outside. His mind was swimming, knowing his only child was inside, severely injured, if not killed, and he had to sit outside and wait for him to be carried out on a stretcher!

He sat down on a bench, and silently dialed Franny's number…

**Oh boy, what's gonna happen? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter! :D Plz review and lemme know watcha think! :D**


	2. Ouch

Chapter 2: Ouch

Wilbur winced in his subconscious state. In the distance, he could hear the steady beeping of a monitor, assuring him he was alive. Slowly, he tried opening his eyes, but quickly closed them again because the room was so bright. He tried again, and this time squinted, keeping them open. He knew he was in a hospital room. He looked down to see the IV tube in his left wrist, and the wires connected to his chest under his shirt to keep his heart steady. Then, he heard a silent sniff coming from his right. He slowly turned his head, and saw Franny sitting in a chair beside his bed. Looking further, he saw Cornelius sitting in a chair beside the window, his face buried in his hands, glasses sitting on the table beside him.

Wilbur wanted to call out to them, to let them know he was ok, but his throat constricted, and he couldn't talk. He tried to do something; move a foot, lift a finger, anything, but he couldn't. He had no strength whatsoever.

Finally, after a few minutes, he swallowed really hard, despite the pain, and managed to croak, "Mom…"

Immediately, Franny's head snapped to her left. Seeing her son finally awake, she gasped and practically flung herself on top of him, bursting into tears. Cornelius almost sprinted over to Wilbur's left, and put his arms around them both.

After a few moments, Wilbur groaned under Franny, "Mom, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sobbed, sitting up.

His parents both sat there, staring at him for several minutes as Franny stroked his hair. Finally, Wilbur lifted his eyebrows, and said, "Ok, I'm ok now! You can stop staring!"

Franny and Cornelius laughed, knowing their cocky son was indeed going to be fine. They both looked away awkwardly, then returned their eyes back to his face seconds later. Rolling his eyes jokingly, he asked, "How long have I been here?"

"Two days. EMT's got you here by ambulance after the explosion, and you've been out cold ever since." Cornelius replied.

Frowning, Wilbur asked next, "What about John, Shelly, and Rick? Are they ok?"

His parents looked at each other sadly, and Cornelius replied, "Wil, you're the only one who survived."

Wilbur's eyes widened, and he looked down, not sure what to say. Then he noticed all the cuts and burns covering his arms.

His voice barely above a whisper, Wilbur said, "John's experiment killed him…"

Cornelius looked at his son and said, "That's our problem because no one knew what was going on in there. Thankfully you survived, not only because we'd die without you," he smiled playfully, "But the police also needs someone to tell them what happened. But we can do all that later. Right now, why don't you get some rest?"

Wilbur merely nodded and minutes later slipped back into the mode of subconsiousness.


	3. Strange Changes

Chapter 3: Strange Changes

Two days later, Wilbur was let out of the hospital, and he was quite relieved to go home. He was welcomed home triumphantly by his family, and they kept him up until past midnight. Finally able to zoom up a travel tube to his room, Wilbur face-planted into his pillow in the pitch dark.

A few hours later, he awoke to a bright glow emitting from somewhere in the room. Groaning as he slipped off his bed, Wilbur mumbled to himself, "Sheesh, mom! I'm not three anymore, you'd think I'm old enough to not need a nightlight!" But to his surprise, he didn't see any lights plugged in anywhere, so where was the light coming from? Wilbur reached up to rub his forehead and just as quickly saw a bright flash come and go.

"Wait…was that my hand?" he thought to himself.

Moving his left hand in front of his face, he saw a glowing fluorescent design on the top of his hand. Suddenly, he saw the same design on his other hand, and more going up both arms!

"What in the world?" Wilbur murmured.

He quickly walked over to the bathroom sink and tried to scrub it off, not bothering to turn on the light. He wondered if this was some kind of pay-back joke from Carl. He became agitated when it didn't come off or even smudge. Despairingly, he looked up into the mirror, and almost yelled out loud in shock. He had a massive glowing design across his forehead and his eyes were glowing a bright yellow!

Feeling his heart pounding in his ribcage, he practically ran to his parent's room. He knocked and entered, not waiting for a response.

"Mom? Dad? I think we have a problem!" he almost yelled frantically.

Startled, they both got up and flipped on the light to see what the problem was.

"What honey? Are you feeling okay?" Franny asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm going crazy, or what…" Wilbur hesitated.

"Just tell us son, its okay." Cornelius reassured him.

Wilbur reached over, turned off the lights, and asked loudly, "Why the heck am I glowing?"

Cornelius and Franny were completely speechless. They just stood there and looked at their little firefly. Suddenly, Cornelius stifled a laugh. He leaned toward Franny and whispered, "He looks like a bug!"

Franny looked at her husband in horror and yelled, "Cornelius, this is NOT funny!" She turned to tell Wilbur something to discover he had left the room. "Look what you did!" she said in disgust, slapping his arm, and running after her son. Cornelius ran after his wife and son. He practically had to sprint to catch up with Wilbur.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. In answer to your question, I don't know why you're glowing. How about you just go back to bed, and we'll take you to the doctor in the morning if you want?"

Sighing, Wilbur turned from the room with an "ok" that was more like a whine. Franny and Cornelius then noticed the couple of doors that had opened and the heads which had popped out to see what was going on.

"It's alright everyone; go back to bed." Cornelius smiled, then rejoined Franny in their room.

The next morning, Franny and Cornelius waited for Wilbur to come downstairs at a humble 8:00AM. They knew it would be a while before he came down, let alone any family members. That was the trend in 2041; sleeping in was legit for old and young alike; with the exception of scientist extroardinares and music prodigies of course.

Finally, the family started waltzing downstairs at about 10, and eventually their "target" moseyed downstairs in search for food. Wilbur slowly walked around his family towards the kitchen, and stopped in front of his usual chair. Cornelius observed his son's every move, until suddenly, Wilbur looked at his dad with a strange face. And then…

"ACHOOO! BZZTTTT!" Wilbur sneezed, but as he did, two bright purple lazor beams shot out of his eyes, barely missing Cornelius.

Wilbur kept his hands over his mouth and nose with wide eyes, staring at his dad, who was staring at him, the family staring at the holes in the wall.

Snapping out of his stupor, Cornelius moved swiftly over to Wilbur, who was beginning to shake. Cornelius reached to gently grab Wilbur's arm, but his hand moved completely through it! Cornelius froze and Wilbur started to panic.

"What is going on?" Wilbur exclaimed, sliding to the floor.

Trying to remain calm, Cornelius managed to grab Wilbur and say, "I don't know, but we are going to find out right now! Franny, you coming?" he asked as he dragged Wilbur out the door towards the garage.

"You betcha!" Franny said, right on his heels.


	4. Multiple Powers

**Chapter 4: Multiple Powers**

At the hospital, Wilbur's doctor ran some DNA tests when told of the predicament. The computer screen beeped multiple times as the test results came through.

"Holy moly…" Dr. Weaver murmured. "Look at this!"

He turned the computer screen toward the Robinson's, displaying Wilbur's blood cells. Each blood cell, red or white, had small purple nuclei all over them.

"Take a guess; what do you think those purple things are?" Dr. Weaver asked.

The room was silent for a few moments as the threesome thought. Cornelius broke the silence, "Sulfuric plasma particles."

"Bingo." The doctor replied. "Wilbur that plasma went not only on your body, but in it. This stuff is in your entire blood stream."

Wilbur sat there, quite confused. "What exactly does that mean?"

Dr. Weaver turned off the computer and looked at Wilbur with a smile.

"It means, that that plasma is what all these strange things are coming from. But the question is, what are these strange things?"

Wilbur looked away, slightly annoyed. "That is an excellent question."

Laughing out loud, the doctor exclaimed, "It means you have super powers!"

Wilbur and his parents stood there staring at him like he just popped out of a UFO landed from Mars. Was he crazy? They didn't believe what they had just heard. Wilbur was the first to speak.

"Say what?"

Before Weaver could speak again, Cornelius intervened in a frustrated tone. "How is that even possible? If anything, the stuff was supposed to kill him, not turn him into Superman!"

"That I don't know. One thing I do know, is that I'm going to send you three to a power specialist. This information is of course confidential by law, and won't leave this building. The specialist I'm sending you to is a retired super hero, and he helps us with patients who've just discovered they have powers. Follow me and I'll take you to Dr. Whitcomb."

Wilbur and his parents followed Dr. Weaver to a floor under the building, sort of like a basement. When the elevator doors opened, the three could tell it was a doctor's office meant for helping supers. After walking in, Dr. Weaver called out for Dr. Whitcomb. Seconds later, an elderly man with tousled, white hair and grey goatee emerged. With a smile, he said, "Well, who've we got here?"

Dr. Weaver introduced the family, almost shocking the old man when he heard their names.

"Well, I never thought I'd assist a celebrity family in my life, and yet, here we are!" Dr. Whitcomb smiled broadly. Wilbur decided he liked the man already.

"Yes, well, here is Wilbur's file, and I'll let you get to it!" Dr. Weaver said before leaving.

Once the younger doctor left, Dr. Whitcomb looked over Wilbur's file. Wilbur stood there awkwardly, not sure what to make of the situation. A rare occurrence… Finally, the old man looked up, still smiling.

"Sounds like you've got some interesting powers to show me! Let's have a look at your eyes first. Come on over here."

Wilbur moved over to the doctor's eye examiner uneasily. He had almost killed his dad that morning, he most certainly didn't want to hurt or kill an old man he didn't know! Sensing his uneasiness, Whitcomb said calmly, "You can't hurt me, Wil. It's gonna be fine."

Wilbur did everything he was told as Dr. Whitcomb looked at his eyes through the machine.

"Wow, you've got a lot of plasma in your head, boy…" he murmured.

"Gee, thanks!" Wilbur said sarcastically. The old man smiled, which helped lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Ok, bud, come over here now."

Wilbur and his parents followed the old man to a white line on the floor, to which the doctor pointed.

"Alright, don't cross the white line, and look straight ahead. Do you see the white square hanging on the wall 10 feet in front of you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Wilbur replied.

"Ok, I want you to look at the little, red dot in the middle, and squint your eyes."

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and looked up at the doctor. "You'll see in a second, trust me." Whitcomb said.

Wilbur shrugged, and looked back at the white box. He focused in on the red dot, and squinted a little bit. Instantly, two bright purple lazors shot out of his eyes, and hit the red dot. When he stopped squinting, they both disappeared. He looked back up at the grinning doctor, and wide-eyed parents. "Lazor vision. You've got good aim and command already. Soon enough you won't have to squint to make it work. That will prove useful one day, I can promise you that." Whitcomb said, before walking to his desk behind the Robinsons.

Finally, Wilbur could not contain the question any longer, "What kind of super are you exactly?" Everyone knew about super heroes and villains, but you were lucky to meet one and actually have a legit conversation with one!

With a chuckle, Whitcomb replied, "I was once known as Healer. I have a power that can cure any injury. Give me your hand, I'll show you."

Wilbur looked down at his right hand, which had a nasty cut on it from the explosion. He held up his hand to the doctor, who lightly grasped it. The man moved his hand over the cut and as he did, a light seemed to emit from his fingers. When he moved his hand away completely, Wilbur's skin was completely renewed. No cut, no burn, no pain.

Wilbur touched his skin, smiled and said, "Hey, I've got lots more you can heal!"

The adults laughed out loud, and the retired super said, "I'd love to, but it takes me a lot of energy to do just a few cuts in a day. This old body can't do what it used to unfortunately."

Smile fading, Wilbur asked, "So, what other powers do I have?"

Hesitating, Healer replied, "I'm not sure. Let's turn off the lights, and see you glow."

After the lights turned off automatically, Wilbur's forehead and arms lit up, but his eyes didn't, which Wilbur thought strange. Dr. Whitcomb gave a low whistle, "Wow…" Running his fingers over Wilbur's forehead, the old man was completely stunned.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you. I have never seen anything like this in all my years as a super, which has been since birth mind you, so I don't know what this is."

Suddenly, Wilbur's eyes started glowing, which startled the doctor.

"That was random." Wilbur remarked.

"I'll say," the doctor agreed, then his face lit up with sudden excitement, like a light bulb went off. "Can you see better in the dark?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I can. It looks like there is a light on in the room, but it's still dark."

Suddenly, the doctor clapped his hands excitedly. "Night vision! No one has had that power in over 50 years! That is awesome!"

"That's interesting." Cornelius commented, getting more interested by the minute.

"Yeah…" Wilbur said. Sure it was cool he had two powers, but they only had to do with vision? Wait, there was that weird thing that happened when Cornelius tried to grab Wilbur's arm…

Interrupting the adult's conversation, he asked, "What about the other power?"

Dr. Whitcomb turned the lights back on, and looked again at Wilbur's file. "Other power…" he murmured. "Oh! That other power! Phasing!" the doctor smiled, slapping Wilbur's file closed.

Then he realized the blank look on their faces meant that they had no idea what "phasing" was. It was a rare power after all. "Here, give me your hand." he said.

Wilbur held his hand toward the doctor, who took it and lined up his fingers underneath Wilbur's. "Now, gently push down towards my hand."

As Wilbur did, a bright, shiny blue surrounded Wilbur's hand and it started to move through the doctor's. Seconds later, Wilbur's hand had moved completely through and he stared at his hand, stunned.

"You'll be able to do that with your whole body eventually!" Whitcomb said.

Finally, Wilbur said, "That's creepy."

"Creepy, but cool!" the doctor said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to your powers quickly, and you will learn to love them. And who knows, maybe you'll become one of the greatest supers the world has ever seen!"

The thought of becoming a world-renowned superhero honestly scared Wilbur. That accident didn't kill him like it could have, but instead it gave him super powers, changing his life forever! Now, anytime he did anything or went anywhere, he had to be aware of everything he did, so he wouldn't give himself away.

"What a lovely future." Wilbur thought, almost bitterly.


	5. Truth be Told

**Okay, so sorry I haven't been leaving notes for you guys! Keep forgetting haha I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far :D So this chapter is totally epic w/ a major twist ya'll won't see coming! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep the chapters comin! ;D haha**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Be Told**

One week later, Wilbur frowned at the sight of his school. Having two weeks off, one for healing, the other to ensure he wouldn't kill anybody, was much appreciated by the raven-haired, seventeen year old, but he was embarrassed to go back. He sighed out loud as his mom pulled the car up.

"Alright honey, be careful. Don't hurt yourself, or anybody else. And call me if you need anything." Franny told him quickly.

"No worries, mom. I'll be fine." Wilbur said, climbing out of the car.

As he walked through the doors and to his locker, he was almost swallowed whole by his best friends, Kevin Springer and Shannon Campbell.

"Wil, we thought you were a goner!" Kevin exclaimed.

After giving Wilbur a quick but tight hug, Shannon agreed, "No kidding! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. The first week was painful, but this past week helped a lot." he replied.

"That's a relief!" Shannon smiled.

Throughout the rest of the day, that was all Wilbur heard. Even a few bullies said they were glad he hadn't been killed; who would they have to bicker with if he was gone? Although he was glad to see everyone, he was really paranoid about his newfound powers. If he so much as added a little pressure to his eyes, he would blow a hole in the wall or start glowing, or even slip through the chair he was sitting in. The last thing Wilbur ever wanted was to almost be killed at his father's lab, but the second to last thing was to freak his friends out with super powers he couldn't control! At lunch, Kevin and Shannon were beginning to catch on to his constant nervousness. Shannon was the first to bring it up.

"Are you ok, Wil? You seem really nervous."

Wilbur blinked out of his trance, looking at her in surprise. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." He replied, shrugging it off, and hoped she would drop it.

But Kevin said, "Are you sure? Because we both feel like you're really jumpy. Someone will barely touch your shoulder and you almost flip!"

Wilbur winced and didn't look at his friends. He didn't know what to say honestly. Was he really that paranoid and jumpy? Part of it was probably because of the accident, but mostly because of his powers. He couldn't tell them what was wrong, so decided to say nothing.

Sensing his embarrassment, Shannon changed the subject, "So, how's makeup work coming?"

It almost took Wilbur a full minute to realize she had changed the subject and asked him a question.

"What is his problem?" Kevin thought to himself.

Finally, Wilbur said, "Oh, it's going fine. None of it is that hard, and I have an IQ genius at home to help me with calculus and chemistry. It'll be fine."

"That's good." Shannon replied quietly.

When Wilbur got up to throw his trash away, she leaned over to Kevin. "Why is it so hard to talk to him? He's never been like this before."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, accidents happen, and it scares people. They get all jumpy because they subconsciously think something else might happen. He'll be ok; he just needs some more time."

Shannon nodded her head in agreement as Wilbur walked back over and sat down, a puzzled expression on his face. They watched him silently as he rubbed his fingers together, totally oblivious of his friends. Kevin frowned as he watched his best friend since kindergarten.

"Why do I get the feeling he's hiding something?" Kevin thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang, waking up the trio, and they trudged on to their next class, Kevin contemplating Wilbur's strange behavior all the while.

A few weeks later, Wilbur pulled on a long-sleeved black shirt and some black gloves that had holes for his fingertips. Before walking out of his room, he grabbed a hat and some sunglasses.

On his way to the garage, he tried sneaking past Franny, but to no avail.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked incredulously.

Wilbur smiled a cocky smile. "Shannon, Kevin, Derek, Kim, and I are going to see a movie. I told Carl I was going."

"Carl is not mom or dad, nor uncle, bud." Uncle Art said from across the room.

Franny sighed, "What if you give yourself away?"

"Mom, I'm not cooping myself at home all my life just because I glow like a bug! I've got the gear to hide it; I'll be fine!"

"Sunglasses? At night?" she asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Moooom!" Wilbur groaned.

"Alright, fine! Go! But if you give yourself away, DO NOT blame me or your uncle here as my witness to this conversation. Have fun and goodbye!" Franny fumed as she walked out. Uncle Art gave him the "I'm watching you" sign before following his little sister. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. One thing he knew, he was not limiting himself from having fun because of some stupid powers he never even wanted.

Pulling into the theatre parking lot, he honked at Kevin, who was crossing the street. Kevin shook a fist and kept walking. Wilbur quickly parked and ran inside to catch up.

"Come on, you wouldn't really run me over would you?" Kevin grinned.

Wilbur smirked. "That is an excellent question! It all depends on how good this movie is that you've tricked me into seeing."

"Oh, you'll like it, trust me."

Two hours later, Wilbur pushed Kevin out the door.

"That was, by far, the stupidest movie I have ever gone to see! 'Finding Nemo' was better that that!" he grinned.

The others agreed with Wilbur as Kevin protested. "Okay, the storyline itself is good, but the actors are, I admit, terrible."

"Psh, that was totally not worth twenty bucks, nor two hours of my time." Wilbur said, and then stopped in his tracks.

Quite suddenly, the darkness seemed brighter. He turned away from his friends and looked at his reflection in a car window. Sure enough, he was glowing, eyes and all. He quickly dug out his hat and sunglasses from his pockets, managing to put them on just before Kim turned around.

"Wil? You comin' or what? Um, what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, no reason really." He said, having caught up.

Derek grunted, "Probably just some new specs you felt like showing off, right?"

At first, Wilbur started to argue his case, but then reconsidered. "You're absolutely right! How'd you know?" He grinned, playing along. Suddenly, he had this ringing in his ears. It happens sometimes, so he just ignored it.

Kevin wasn't buying Wilbur's story. Sunglasses? At 10:30PM? Strange…

Suddenly, the five teens heard yelling from inside the theatre. A man in dark clothes ran out the front door as fast as lightning and jumped into an already running car. A few other people came running outside, yelling, "Thief! Stop him!" Squealing the tires, the man backed out, and the teens realized he was about to plow them over!

Kevin grabbed Shannon, pulling her out of the way, and Derek did the same with Kim. Wilbur went the same direction as Kevin and Shannon, but didn't get out of the way in time. The car would have hit him in the side, but before Wilbur felt pain, he somehow thought of his phasing power. Pushing against the car, Wilbur slipped right through the car, and landed on the ground in a belly-flop.

As the madman drove away, Wilbur lay there, trying to calm the intense pounding in his ribcage. Shannon crawled over to him when the car was gone, and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah." he panted. He looked at Kim, Derek, and Shannon, who all looked plain worried and scared, but the look on Kevin's face slightly scared Wilbur. Kevin had a pure look of confusion on his face and was squinting his eyes as he stared at Wilbur.

Wilbur quickly avoided eye contact and stood up, asking his friends if they were alright. All were accounted for and unhurt, thankfully. Suddenly, Wilbur had the urge to go home. His instincts screamed "get in the car, and go!", but he wasn't going to leave so abruptly. Thankfully, Kim unknowingly intervened.

"Well, I think I'm going home now."

Everyone else agreed, except Kevin, who remained silent. Derek, Shannon, and Kim all went to their cars, and left. Wilbur moseyed to his car, Kevin on his heels.

"Are you sure you're ok, Kevin?" he asked.

Kevin sighed and said, "I'm fine, but it's not me I'm worried about."

Wilbur looked at Kevin stunned, then stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Take off the glasses, Wil." Kevin commanded lightly, not harshly.

Before Wilbur said anything defensive, Kevin added, "You can trust me."

Wilbur thought for a moment. He and Kevin had been best friends since kindergarten; they told each other everything and did everything together. Wilbur knew Kevin would keep a secret; he always had.

Slowly Wilbur removed the sunglasses, hat, and gloves, revealing his glowing eyes and fluorescent designs. Kevin stood there uneasily at first, and then said, "I had a feeling you had powers."

Wilbur looked at his friend, "I got my powers from the accident. I barely know how to control them, let alone do anything normal."

Kevin reached up and touched Wilbur's glowing forehead and smiled. "That's actually really cool, Wil."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "It's not cool! For the rest of my life I have to be constantly paying attention to everything I do so I don't hurt someone. What kind of life is that?"

"It's a life where you can save other lives for good, to protect people, to use them to do right." Kevin broke in, a strangely serious tone in his voice. "Whatever you do, Wil, do not hate your powers, and especially do not take them for granted."

Wilbur looked at Kevin strangely. "And how would you know how to live with powers?"

Kevin suddenly lifted his hand, curved his fingers ever so slightly, and a spark came and disappeared. Wilbur's eyes went wide and he whispered, "No way…"

Kevin put his hand down and nodded. "I was born with powers, Wil. Growing up, I hated my powers, wondering what the point of them was. When I was fifteen, I met a few supers, and they told me what I just told you. Don't hate your powers, and don't take them for granted. Use them to help and protect people. And for the past year and a half, I've been doing just that." Then Kevin leaned forward and whispered, "They call me Bolt."

It took Wilbur a few minutes to take it all in. His best friend had been a super hero the whole time, and he never even knew it! Sure enough, when Kevin said, "They call me Bolt", the teen super in full costume flashed into Wilbur's mind, having seen pictures of him before. The young super was known for his electricity and lightning powers, and ability to defy gravity and fly.

Grinning at Wilbur, Kevin said, "Ok, you look really confused. That's ok, but! I want to know what powers you have and exactly how you got them."

"Well, I suppose I don't have much of a choice, and you definitely won't tell anyone." Wilbur smiled.

Kevin smiled, "You're right, I won't. And you better not tell anyone about me or you'll regret it! Not even your family." Kevin said very seriously.

"You got it! My lips are sealed!" Wilbur smiled.

Then they both jumped into Wilbur's car and he told Kevin how he got his powers and what they were, showing him each one.

With a smile, Kevin said, "Trust me, Wil; you are going to LOVE being a super!"


	6. Bang!

**Hooray for another chapter! Get ready for another twist my friends ;D Enjoy & please review after! :D**

**Chapter 6: Bang!**

Wilbur woke up Monday morning to his blaring alarm. With a groan he rolled over, turning it off. He started to drift back into sleep when a cold metal hand touched the back of his neck. It was Carl.

"Better get up super boy! You don't want to miss the bus!"

Wilbur tried the shake off the shiver running down his spine from Carl, and got up. Today after school, he was going to work out in the school gym with Kevin. The thought of finally having something to do excited him.

As he got ready for school, he thought about Kevin. It still left him dumbfounded that his best friend was a well-known superhero. Wilbur was glad he knew one super though; he could help Wilbur train... if he was going to become a hero that is.

Suddenly, his fingers started tingling again. Wil shook his hands around and rubbed his fingers together, trying to make the numb feeling stop.

"I wonder if anyone has noticed me doing this?' he mumbled to himself as he ambled out of his room. Rubbing his fingers together was becoming a bad habit, and Wil was beginning to wonder if he should tell someone. He pushed the thought away quickly. "I'm fine. I don't need them worrying anymore." he thought.

After school, Kevin and Wilbur went to the locker room and changed, talking all the while.

"So, you haven't done any working out since the accident, right?" Kevin asked.

Wil smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. At first, physically I couldn't do anything, but then with my…" Kevin quickly held up a hand. "Even walls have ears." he whispered.

Smiling, Wilbur continued, "For safety reasons, I haven't done anything."

The two boys had a great workout together, sometimes stopping because they were goofing off, and to the point of slap-happy and couldn't breathe. Finally, Kevin plopped on the mat panting.

"O my word, I haven't laughed this hard in forever!"

Wilbur grinned. "Me neither; home's been pretty dull and limited these days. Ow!"

He grimaced, shaking his hands. Kevin frowned and said, "We haven't worked out that much. Cramp?"

"No," Wilbur said quietly. "My hands keep spontaneously tingling, like they are going numb. I don't know why."

Kevin said nothing, watching his friend. "I wonder…" he thought, then shrugged off the thought. Kevin also knew Dr. Whitcomb; the old man would've told the Robinsons. "But wait," Kevin mused. "Wil showed me all his powers…didn't' he?"

Wilbur broke the silence. "Lost in thought, eh?"

Kevin smiled, "Yeah, I'll tell ya later."

Wilbur walked over to one of the hanging punching bags. First he stood there, smirking at it, then he raised a fist, and BANG! Just as Wilbur's fist hit it, a blue/white flame blasted the bag, almost knocking it off the chain.

Wilbur yelped in pain, grabbing his wrist, "OW!"

Kevin bolted up (no pun intended ) and surveyed the gym. Thankfully, they were still alone. He trotted to his friend, who sat slumped against the back wall, still holding his wrist.

"Lemme see it." he said.

Reluctantly, Wilbur let go, revealing his wrist. It looked completely fine.

Kevin smiled, "Well, no injury."

Wilbur grimaced, "If there's no injury, then why does it hurt so bad?"

"You need to go see Whitcomb ASAP, look what you did!" Kevin exclaimed, pointing to the punching bag.

Right where Wilbur's fist had hit, there was a gaping hole, revealing it's rock-hard contents. Wilbur took a deep breath, and whispered, "What power is this?"

Kevin said, "Honestly, I have no idea. That's why I'm taking you to Whitcomb now. But first we need to change this bag and get rid of it."

The boys quickly changed the punching bag with a new one they found in the storage room, and threw the other one in the dumpster. Then, they changed clothes and started heading for the door, but they bumped into their karate coach first.

"Hey, I didn't know you boys were still here! I would've worked out with you!"

"Oh, that's okay! We were just heading out anyway." Wilbur said quickly, heading out the door.

Kevin sighed in his mind, "He makes his fear so obvious. That's gotta go."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow then!" Coach said, turning to walk into the gym.

"Bye!" the boys called over their shoulders.

Coach walked into the gym and blinked. Usually there were two red punching bags set up. Why was there a blue one? Instead of investigating, the coach shrugged and walked to his office.

**So that's shorter than I thought, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Rarest of Them All

**Hey guys! Number 1, thanks so much for all your reviews! :D I'm glad you guys like it so far! In answer to one reviewer's question, yes, there is PLENTY of Willet in this story ;) but it takes some time to get there; begins soon, so don't have a heart attack! ;) haha anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter & plz review after reading! **

**Chapter 7: Rarest of Them All**

Kevin and Franny watched silently as Dr. Whitcomb examined Wilbur's hands. The old man shook his head, mumbling something unintelligible. Finally, Wilbur grew impatient. "Well?"

Whitcomb looked at the teen and said, "Well, unless I see it, I don't think I can tell you what power it is."

"Well…" Wilbur paused. "If I'm going to have to show you…what exactly do I have to do to make it work?"

"That's what makes this hard. I don't know what power it is, so I can't tell you how to project it. Just experiment and maybe we'll see something."

Wilbur sighed, unsure what to do. He lifted his hand and fiddled with his fingers. Nothing. Kevin, sensing his frustration, spoke up.

"Curl your fingers a little bit, just like I do."

At that comment, Franny frowned. "What did he mean by 'like he does'?" she thought. She shrugged the thought away and watched her son. Wilbur again raised his hand, and curled his fingers inward, remembering how Kevin had let out a spark. As he curled his fingers inward, his hand was suddenly engulfed by a blue flame! Everyone in the room held their breath in astonishment.

Kevin was the first to speak. "Well, doc, what do you think?"

Franny and the boys looked at the doctor, who was staring at Wilbur's flaming hand. Finally, he whispered, "Blue Fire."

Wilbur released the tension, making the fire disappear, and scoffed. "Yes, it is fire that is blue. What's the power called?"

Kevin stared at Whitcomb. "Wait, the real Blue Fire? You mean the extinct power?"

Dr. Whitcomb looked at the boys and Franny, and then said, "Yes. This power is called Blue Fire. It's the rarest power ever known. It's made of *ahem* sulfuric plasma, ring a bell, anyone?" he asked before continuing. "And it basically can destroy anything on impact. It's very dangerous if not controlled."

Wilbur stood there silently. He didn't know whether to think this was cool or not cool. Mumbling to himself, he said, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the rarest of them all?"

Everyone asked what he said, but he merely looked away and sighed, "Nothing."

Dr. Whitcomb frowned, "Don't get me wrong, the people who have had Blue Fire were amazing supers. The only problem is…" he hesitated.

Kevin cleared his throat, "They're all dead."

Wilbur and Franny looked at Kevin with wide eyes. Sighing, Whitcomb intervened. "What he means is, no one has had Blue Fire since I was a child, so there is no one to teach you how to use it. But there are A LOT of super trainers that Kevin could take you to, and I'm sure they could help you figure it out!"

Wilbur nodded, still unsure how to react. Before they left, Kevin tried to reassure him. "I know some trainers who would be more than willing to work with you. Trust me, Wil, being a super is amazing! You'll learn to love it."

Wilbur, in a pessimistic mood, asked, "And if I don't?"

Kevin looked him straight in the eyes and Wilbur thought he could see the sparks popping in Kevin's eyes. Kevin replied sarcastically, "Have fun living underground for the rest of your life. I've heard it's really fun."

On the way home, Wilbur moped as he looked out the window. Franny looked at her only child.

"I'm sure being a super will turn out to be fun, Wilbur. This may be the lifelong adventure you need!" she said, trying to cheer him up.

Rolling his eyes, Wilbur replied, "My life has been an adventure so far because I've made it that way, not because it was forced on me like it is now! How am I supposed to go through drastic life changes after almost being killed? I never wanted powers. I'd rather look at real supers and smile."

Franny frowned, "No one is forcing you to become a hero, honey. If that's what you end up wanting to do, fine. You know we are supporting you whatever you choose to do in life. But if you do want to be a super hero one day, you're going to have to suck it up, keep moving forward, and become the man you want to be."

Franny's long spiel left Wilbur speechless, so he said nothing. Franny prided herself inside the rest of the drive home that (for once!) she was actually able to shut him up when she told him something.

**Oooo a rare power! I love Blue Fire; it's awesome! Okay, in case you are insanely curious as to where I got the idea for Blue Fire, play the character Lucario in Super Smash Brothers Brawl and his blue fireball things (as he's a Pokémon I think) is where I got the idea. Blue fire was the most creative name I could come up with haha. So, please leave me some reviews and I'll update the next chapter soon! :D**


	8. New Encounters

**Told ya I'd update soon ;) Enjoy this chapter! It's totally epic! :D plz review & thx!**

**Chapter 8: New Encounters**

One month later, Todayland High was officially out for summer and Wilbur was officially ready for training. Or so he thought as he followed Kevin to the front double doors of a massive building. Wilbur had seen it before, keeping in mind that it was off limits to the general public. Now he knew why.

Kevin grinned as he pushed the intercom. "Don't worry, Wil! These guys are amazing. You'll make friends immediately."

A small computer screen lit up and an operator's face appeared. "Do you have an appointment?"

Kevin smiled, "Even if I didn't you'd still let me in, Steve."

"I'd let you in, I can't say the same for your friend." Steve retorted.

Kevin smirked, "Good thing he's the one with the appointment then, huh?"

Steve looked at Kevin with piercing eyes and finally pushed a button, opening the doors. The boys could hear him grumbling about "immature teens" and "no respect" as Steve's image faded from the screen.

"Steve is the head of security here. He's a bit grouchy, so don't pester him." Kevin said as they walked in.

"Is Steve a super?" Wil asked.

Kevin paused, "Yeah… he was kind of forced to retire over some issue, but I don't know what it was. He practically jumped at the opportunity to work here though. We teens mess with him a lot, so he gets his work cut out for him. I heard he's never been a fan of kids."

Wilbur smiled as he surveyed the lobby. The walls were a metallic grey color, but the furniture in the room was full of color. Black and red chairs, green and blue curtains, desktops that had splashes of orange, yellow, and purple. The random color combinations almost reminded him of home. The Robinson's house was wacky inside and out.

"Hey, you comin' or what?" Kevin called from down the hall.

"Oh…yeah!" Wilbur said, running after Kevin.

The two took a left and Wilbur's eyes widened. On each wall lining the hallway were countless, colorful super suits being displayed on mannequins.

Wilbur took a deep breath. "This is so weird."

Kevin smiled, "Trust me, you'll get used to it."

Next, they took another left and Wilbur saw a big steel door. On the wall next to it were a series of ID checking devices. Wilbur watched in surprise as Kevin punched in some numbers, scanned his hand and eyes, and then said into a small microphone, "Kevin Springer."

Suddenly, a machine gun shot out of the ceiling and pointed right at Wilbur, making him jump. Quickly Kevin added, "And guest."

The gun went back into the ceiling tile and the massive doors opened. The boys walked in and Wilbur looked around to see a huge designer's studio.

"Edna, we're here!" Kevin called.

"Yes, I know, darling. I heard you coming in." a woman's voice said.

Wilbur frowned as he heard the voice and footsteps advancing, but saw nothing. In his peripheral vision he could tell Kevin was about to burst out laughing at any second. Then he heard a voice clear down by his feet.

"I'm down here, darling." Wilbur immediately looked to his right and…not straight down, but pretty close. He had to do everything in his entire being to not say, "Well, hello down there!" or "Hi shortie! I'm Wilbur!" to the small woman with the black bobbed hair.

She stuck up a hand, "Wilbur Robinson I presume?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he smiled, shaking her hand.

"I'm Edna Mode. I'll be making you suit when we get to that point in time. But unfortunately for you, that is a ways off yet."

As she walked away, Kevin leaned toward him and whispered, "She may look small, but don't ever judge her by her size!" Suddenly a crumbled piece of newspaper hit Kevin in the head, "I heard that!" Edna said.

The boys laughed as Edna summoned Wilbur over. "Ok, show me what powers you've got so I can get an idea of what I'm supposed to do, and start working on materials."

Wilbur obeyed, showing Edna all of his powers. Afterwards, she explained that lazor vision would be the easiest, but the Blue Fire and phasing would be the most difficult.

"Now that we've done that, I'm sure you would like to meet some other supers?" Edna asked with a broad grin.

"Sounds good!" Wilbur smiled.

The steel door opened automatically, and Edna led the way out. She led them down another long hallway and they finally came to another steel door with a sign above it that read, "Training Room". The boys watched as she punched in her numbers and got her ID checked.

"Eventually we'll get you your own password so you can get where you need to go without needing someone with you." Kevin told him.

Wilbur nodded as the doors opened to reveal a gymnasium-like room. The room was massive, with a high ceiling and the walls far apart and there were multiple exercise equipments set up around the room. But what amazed Wilbur the most was the supers.

There were six teens either exercising alone or trying to attack each other. Wilbur watched in fascination as one girl was trying to take out one of the guys by throwing massive fireballs at him. Finally, she managed to hit him, throwing him off balance, so that he almost knocked Wilbur over. Thankfully, Wilbur was already getting better at phasing than he originally thought, because he phased through the boy effortlessly. The teen wiped out behind Wilbur, stunning him and the girl with the firepower completely.

Suddenly the room got really quiet, and Wilbur felt everyone in the room staring at him. Turned out, the girl with firepower was stalking towards him, and everyone else was staring at her. The look on her face told him she wasn't happy as she stopped right in front of him.

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped.

Wilbur blinked, "What exactly did I do?"

The boy behind him interrupted her, "You broke my fall. Thanks!" Then he stuck out a hand, "Bryan Jeeter."

Wilbur took it with a smile, and replied, "Wilbur Robinson."

"Uh, excuse me? I believe we were having a conversation here!" the girl interjected.

Wilbur looked at the girl, observing her. She had long, curly, red hair pulled back into a bun, and her green eyes looked like they were literally burning with fire. Finally, he replied, "No, I think you were having a tantrum."

Then he realized the more he made her mad, the more the temperature seemed to rise. Before anything else could be said, another girl intervened, "Ok, Sarah, relax. This guy is new; be nice."

Wilbur looked at the girl talking and felt his stomach drop. He had never in his life seen a girl so pretty. She had ocean blue eyes, long black hair, light colored skin, and was a little bit shorter than Wilbur. He swallowed really hard and tried to relax. He could feel his palms sweating as she approached him.

"Hi, I'm Violet Parr!" she said cheerily.

He blinked, smiled, and then replied, "Nice to meet you!"

She smiled back before walking away to grab the other teens. Wilbur watched her walk away and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.

"Calm down, Wil! Don't flip out!" he thought, his mind buzzing. "Wait, why are my ears ringing?"

Before he could say anything to Kevin, Sarah seemed to quite literally blow up in smoke in front of him, and she started to throw a fireball at him! Before it hit him square in the face, he drew up a hand instinctively, deflecting it somehow using his Blue Fire. The fireball ricocheted into the ceiling, leaving everyone silent, except Violet.

"Sarah, chill out! You're lucky he's not hurt right now, or you'd be in trouble!"

"You know what, Violet?" Sarah yelled back.

While the girls bickered, Wilbur turned to Kevin, "How did I do that?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know dude; no one knows anything about Blue Fire remember? That's why you're here to experiment openly and safely."

Suddenly, Sarah again opened fire, but this time on Violet. Violet put a force field around herself and not one flame went through. This time Bryan intervened, grabbing Sarah by the shoulders, "Sarah! Knock it off!" Wilbur was amazed Bryan wasn't burned but his thoughts were interrupted when a sudden blast of ice came out of nowhere, extinguishing Sarah completely.

"Miss Hine?" asked a tall thin man standing beside Kevin.

As Bryan put her down, he huffed and looked at him, "Yes?"

The man frowned. "Is this how we behave at all, especially around new recruits?" Sarah mumbled a "no", and the man continued. "Everyone listen up, please. This is a friend of Kevin's, Wilbur Robinson. He has some newfound powers to learn to use and control, so he'll be training with us this summer. I expect all of you to be nice, show him around, etc. And I don't want to hear or see anyone attacking him. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their "yes", even Sarah, although she continued to sulk. The man took Wilbur aside, Kevin following.

"Look, I'm so sorry about all of this. Usually she's feisty and a hot-head, but this was ridiculous!"

"Oh no, it's fine! Don't worry about it." Wilbur assured him.

"Alright, but if anyone else bothers you, just come and find Lucius here, and I'll take care of it." He said, pointing a thumb at himself.

Wilbur looked at the tall man again curiously, and then he asked, "Are you Frozone?"

Lucius smiled, "Yep, that's me!"

Wilbur looked away with a grin, "This keeps getting better every day!"

Kevin laughed, "I told you it would!"

**Let the "Willetness" begin! :D haha review & I'll update next chapter soon ;) thx!**


	9. Who's Who

**Chapter 9: Who's Who**

Wilbur and his parents decided he would stay at the dorms for most of the summer to experiment with his powers, and then go home to visit his family on the weekends. After he got moved into a shared room with Kevin, Bryan, and another boy, Cole, he surveyed the dorms.

"I can't believe these rooms are this big!"

Bryan scoffed, "You being a Robinson I thought you'd be used to big buildings!"

Wilbur smiled, "Yep, I am indeed a Robinson, the buildings we are accustomed to are also big, but not every building I go to is big."

In response to that remark, Bryan simply nodded. Sitting down, Wil decided to ask them some questions.

"So, what are your powers?"

Bryan looked up from his computer. "My skin is impossible to break, burn, bruise, you name it. I have flesh like titanium!" he boasted.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Bragster." he mumbled.

"That's Titan to you!" Brian pointed at the boy.

Wilbur's head snapped up. Brian was Titan! "You're Titan?" he exclaimed.

Kevin, Cole, and Brian merely smiled at him. Wilbur smiled, "This is crazy!" Looking at Cole, he continued, "Who are you?"

Cole shrugged, "It would take you quite a while to figure out my power, so I'll just tell you. I shape shift into a German Shepherd."

Wilbur's eyes widened, "O my word, you're K9!" Cole nodded and smiled, "Yup!"

K9 was one of the most strange of all supers. A 19 year-old teen that could turn into a dog wasn't exactly normal, but what was normal anymore? K9 was known for his speed, amazing hearing and sense of smell, just like, well, a dog! He proved himself time and time again to police that he could locate anyone and anything at anytime.

"Well," Bryan said randomly. "I'm going to go see what the girls are up to."

The others got up to follow. Wilbur had been told that the girls had the main dorm building, with a kitchen and lobby-like room to hang out. The boys had a separate dorm a couple hundred yards away, and the rules stated there were to be no all-nighters or guy/girl parties in the dorm rooms.

When the guys got to the lobby room at the girls dorm it was 6:30pm. They would have to leave no later than 10pm. Wilbur wondered if they all stuck to the rules. Kevin saw Wilbur's thoughtful expression when he looked at his watch. "No worries buddy. Everybody here agrees with the night rules; we'll be out in time."

Wilbur's heart leaped when they walked in and he saw Violet. She spotted him too, and almost immediately smiled and waved. The action made him smile bigger and again he had to tell himself to chill out. "Sheesh, I've only talked to her once! I need to get a grip!" he blustered inside. But when he looked back at her and saw she was still smiling at him, he quickly realized that getting a grip was virtually impossible. Thankfully, one girl he hadn't met yet used her powers on him.

Poking him from behind, she said, "Hi!" Then, quite suddenly, there were two of her right in front of him; completely identical. Then again, there ended up being seven of the same girl surrounding him, and they, she, no no, _they_ were all talking to him at once!

Kevin yelled above the excited girl talk, "Nikki!" The girls all simultaneously stopped talking and looked at Kevin. "What?" they asked, throwing him dazzling smiles.

Kevin smiled, "It's Wil's first day; don't hurt him!"

The girls turned back to Wilbur, returned back into one Nikki, and flashed Wilbur a smile, "Oh, trust me, I wouldn't do that!"

Wilbur decided to play along, and smiled back, "I'd hope not!" Then, he took a step forward, stunning everyone, except Kevin of course, and he phased right through Nikki. He left her standing there with a look of horror on her face.

"Ok, that's just gross! You just walked right through me!" Nikki said, whirling around.

Sitting down on a barstool, he turned to face her, with a cocky smile, "Yeah, what's worse? Being walked through or being completely surrounded by, not 1, but 7 of a pretty but flirtatious girl I've never met before?"

His long question stunned her, and momentarily the room was silent. Finally, she replied with a smile, "Touché", and then sat down next to Violet on the couch. Wilbur then realized Nikki was Multiplicity, a super with the ability to multiply her body into dozens of herself.

Bryan broke the silence, "Where is our beloved Cynder?" his voice dripping with sarcasm. Violet answered, "She's confined herself to her room. She needs to be alone, so don't make fun of her Bryan."

Cole scoffed, "We're not making fun of her, trust us. We want her to have a good night's sleep."

Wilbur thought while they continued talking. Cynder… Cynder must be Sarah Hine. He remembered seeing some pictures of Cynder a few months ago. Her powers could easily be fatal if messed with too much, or her patience level. She had sulfuric fire power that could go from burning ash to super nova in a matter of seconds. Her ability to contain heat also gave her the ability to fly, similar to Kevin. She was one super that villains were afraid to mess with.

Suddenly, Wilbur's eyes lit up and his eyes started ringing. Instantly he became uneasy, knowing something was about to happen. Thought granted, the lights started flickering.

"Whoa, look at his eyes!" Nikki pointed.

Everyone looked at Wilbur's yellow eyes, and they all started talking excitedly, before he hushed them. "Why are the lights flickering?" he quickly asked.

They all paused. Then Nikki replied, "Oh, that's just Brittany. She's a technopath, meaning she can control technology with her mind. She's upstairs; I'll go get her." Nikki got up and trotted upstairs. A minute or so later, she came back down with a girl Wilbur hadn't seen yet.

The girl was tall and really skinny with big blue eyes and long brown hair. She walked over to Wilbur and smiled sheepishly, "Hi, I'm Bethany. I didn't know we had a new guy or I would've come down sooner."

"Oh, it's fine. So, I heard you're a technopath." he replied.

She smiled, "Yeah, I can control any technology with my mind. It's pretty fun…" she drifted off, unsure what to say.

Wilbur didn't want to drop the conversation awkwardly, so he racked his brain, quickly trying to determine which super she was. "So you must be…" he pursed his lips. Then he saw Kevin behind Bethany, mouthing a name. The light bulb turned on in Wilbur's mind. "…Techno!" he said suddenly, throwing her off guard.

"Yes, is it that obvious?" she asked hesitantly.

Wilbur blinked, "No, absolutely not! I had to rummage through the dusty files of my brain to think of it!"

"Oh, okay." Bethany smiled.

Then, Brian interrupted. "So Robinson, what powers do you have besides that, um, phasing?"

"Well," Wilbur hesitated. "I don't know if I can actually show them to you. I can't exactly control them yet…not very well at least."

"It's okay. We've been training for a while, so we have had lots of misfires." Violet said sweetly.

"Okay…" he replied, still a little nervous. Then he remembered Violet had force fields. Seeing her force fields earlier made him realize she was Invisigirl. She was one super who showed a lot of leadership, and she always had things under control. That thought gave him courage.

"Hmm…" he murmured, looking for something to shoot at.

"Just shoot at anything, Wil. A dorm full of teen supers, everything is replaceable." Kevin said, making the others laugh.

Wilbur smiled and aimed at the wall across from him. Tensing his eyes, he shot the wall with his laser vision. Next, he turned the lights off, showing them his glowing forehead, hands, and arms. Finally, after turning the lights back on, he raised his right hand in front of him, and curled his fingers. His hand was immediately engulfed in the Blue Fire, everyone staring at his hand in amazement.

"All that, plus phasing are all my powers." he said in conclusion.

Cole was the first to speak. "So why do you have so many powers? Some of us are lucky to have 2, but you have at least 4!"

Wilbur then proceeded to tell all of his new friends about the accident at Robinson Industries, which ultimately caused him to obtain powers. They all nodded, remembering the incident's broadcast on live television.

"Well, starting tomorrow, you'll be starting with Lucius!" Kevin exclaimed. "You're gonna love working with him!"

"I gathered that earlier; he's a great guy!" Wilbur replied.

"So," Violet asked. "How do you like it so far?"

Wilbur smiled, "If I didn't have powers I never would have met you guys or Edna or Lucius, or even found out my best friend had powers." He paused to smile at Kevin, and then continued, "Life was great before that accident, and we unfortunately did lose some great people, but I can't say yet if I'd want to go back to normal."

Violet smiled, "Trust me, you won't."

Seeing her dazzling smile directed right towards him almost made him melt. His thoughts started running, "Freak accident kills 3 scientists and almost me, gives me powers, and then I get to have an adorable girl like her smiling at me? TOTALLY worth it!"


	10. Training

**Chapter 10: Training**

Wilbur released the massive orb of Blue Fire and watched as it totally disintegrated the target. He looked at Lucius who was furiously taking notes beside the platform. Violet, Cole, and Nikki watched from behind Lucius in excitement.

"He's got a lot more power than I thought!" Nikki commented.

Violet shrugged nonchalantly. "I think he's got more power than any of us know."

The teens stopped talking when they saw Lucius stand up; they wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"Okay, Wil. I'm thinking you have more power than I thought, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to make an orb, but hold onto it for as long as possible. That way we can see how big you can make it. Just don't knock yourself out." Lucius said with a smile, and then added, "But just in case, Violet?" he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Be ready to make a force field. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Lucius replied.

Wilbur winced. "No, we do not."

Lucius quickly scribbled something down, then glanced up at Wilbur, and said, "Ready when you are, chief."

Wilbur turned back towards the target directly to his left. He took a deep breath and raised his hands, letting the Blue Fire engulf his hands again. This time, he held the orb in his hands and watched it grow bigger and bigger.

Although, the more he held it, the more he realized it was getting more difficult to breathe. At first it was no problem, but the longer he held the orb and the bigger it got, the more he began to pant, his lungs feeling constricted.

At this point, the orb was almost bigger than Wilbur. Wilbur could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck and forehead. He glanced at Lucius, who stared intently at the orb. That's when Wilbur started getting light-headed. Wilbur thought he would have pitched forward if Violet hadn't intervened.

She stepped toward Lucius anxiously, "Lucius, this isn't a good idea! Look at him!"

Lucius snapped out of his daze and looked at Wilbur's beat red face. "Wilbur, let it go!" he quickly called to him.

Wilbur immediately obeyed, thankful to let it go, but they all got a bigger bang than expected. No sooner had Wilbur let it go, that it blasted to the other side of the room, almost blowing a hole in the cement wall!

The pain Wilbur experienced from the blast was so excruciating, it made him collapse to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Violet and Lucius immediately jumped on the platform and Cole quickly asked if he should go get help.

"No, no…" Wilbur panted, but grinned. "I'm okay; I'm just… out of air."

Lucius sighed, "Well, I think that's enough Blue Fire for one day. Take a break, and then we'll work on some phasing, ok? If you feel up to it that is."

Wilbur swallowed, and then said, "Yeah, I'll be ok. From now on though, let's not make any really big orbs, okay?"

Violet giggled, "I agree!"

Cole offered Wilbur a hand to pull him off the floor, which he accepted. Wil still felt a little light-headed and wobbly, but he assured everyone he was fine.

"That's a relief! We wouldn't want to lose you on the first day of training!" Nikki laughed.

Wilbur grinned, "Yeah; that would be kind of bad."

A long, two hours later, they were in another training room, similar to the first. The first one had too much damage from the blast.

"Okey-dokey!" Lucius said happily. "Let's get started! How ya feeling, Wil?"

"Better than before!" Wilbur said with a cocky smile.

His cocky smile really made Violet have butterflies in her stomach. She had them the first time they had talked the day before. She was beginning to think she was developing a crush on a guy she barely knew. She laughed internally and thought, "He is really cute though…"

A big wall of cement crashing onto the platform snapped her back into reality.

"Okay then, go through to the other side. Let's just test random materials to see what you can go through." Lucius instructed.

Wilbur merely nodded and glided through the cement, reappearing on the other side.

Lucius nodded, "Didn't look too hard."

Wilbur agreed, "It wasn't."

"Ok, let's try brick then!"

For the next hour or so, Wilbur was able to walk through any material that Lucius placed in front of him. Brick, wood, glass, steel, even Titanium was no problem!

Lucius paused, "You know what I've noticed? Your clothes have gone with you through every material and your cell phone in your pocket has too."

Wilbur nodded and Lucius continued, "It makes me wonder if you can take anything with you through a wall. Maybe even someone."

Wilbur raised his eyebrows. "Take someone with me?" he thought. "Wouldn't that hurt?"

Lucius looked at the desk in front of him and grabbed a small box, throwing it to Wilbur. "Phase with that and let's see if anything is different."

Wilbur walked over to the cement wall, the small box in his hand. He put one side of the box on the cement, trying to make it phase through, but instead his hand began to phase through the box.

"I guess that won't work." Bryan, a new arrival to watch, said.

"No, wait…" Wilbur murmured. He had an idea. Wilbur simply phased his entire body through the cement, pulling the box with him. His hand with the box came slower, but also phased through, not harming the box at all.

"Nice!" Lucius commented. "Let's try something else."

They tried Lucius' laptop, a bigger box, and multiple other things, and all went through, but Lucius wasn't done. Turning to the teens behind him, he asked, "Any volunteers?"

All the teens avoided eye contact with Lucius, "Anyone? Don't make me pick someone!" Lucius teased.

Violet took a step forward sheepishly. "This could be awkward…" she thought.

Lucius smiled, "Thanks Vi. If you're in extreme pain or something, just start screaming, okay?"

Violet frowned at Lucius playfully, and then walked over to Wilbur on the platform.

He was looking at the wall in the opposite direction. The second Violet had stepped forward, he got scared. "What if this hurts her?" "How am I supposed to phase her through a wall of cement?" "Hold her hand?" "Wrap my arms around her waist?" "What?" his mind reeled with panicky questions.

Violet poked his arm. "Hey, you okay?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Oh, yeah. Just thinking about how to do this…" his voice tapered off, smile vanishing into a thoughtful expression as he stared at the cement wall.

Violet looked at her shoes. "He doesn't want to do this. Why am I up here? Why did I__have to volunteer?" she thought, her self-confidence rapidly declining.

Wilbur looked at her and took a deep breath. "Okay, come here." He said lightly. "Put your hand on the wall." Violet put her right hand on the wall, and her heart began to pound as he lined up his hand and fingers with hers.

"Just a test run," He joked from her shoulder.

She smiled and tried to relax. "Chill out!" she told herself. "It's not like this is a date and he's holding your hand!"

Wilbur again took a breath to calm his own nerves. He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing with their hands touching, the smell of her hair in his face, the back of her shoulder on his chest, his cheek next to hers…

He blinked hard and tried to concentrate. Violet was beginning to wonder what was taking so long when he finally added pressure to her hand. The fluorescent blue surrounded both of their hands and hers started to phase through. She could feel her skin tingling.

"That feels so weird." she murmured.

"Yeah." He smiled, unsure how to proceed. "Just in case, hold your breath."

Violet frowned.

"Trust me; you can't breathe in the wall. Just do it." Wilbur said softly in her ear.

Violet could feel goose bumps on her arms. This moment was so… strange, but it was totally worth it. She obeyed and held her breath.

"You ready? This is going to happen fast." He asked.

Still holding her breath, Violet nodded.

Suddenly, Wilbur pushed her forward, but instead of hitting her face on the wall, she went through it! It was a big rush of that tingling sensation, then she belly-flopped onto the floor. Thankfully, Wilbur caught his balance and prevented himself from crashing on top of her, now looming above her.

As she started to get up, Lucius asked, "Well Vi, how do you feel?"

She smiled as she sat up. "I'm not sure; kind of tingly."

Wilbur laughed. "I'm not so sure that was the best approach."

Lucius grinned, "That's alright, because it's possible for you to phase people and objects! That will definitely prove useful someday! No doubt about it!" Looking at his watch, he continued, "Well, its 5:30 so I think that does it for today! Good job, Wil!"

Wilbur smiled at Lucius, loving the approval. Just before heading off to his dorm room, he caught up to Violet in the hall.

"Hey," he said sheepishly. "Sorry if all that seemed a little…awkward."

She shrugged it off. "Nah, it's fine. It didn't bother me."

Wilbur merely smiled as they stood there looking at each other. Violet thought as she looked into is hazel eyes, "He sure does stare at me quite a lot… Hmmm…"

Before she could ask him about it, Wilbur awoke from his own daydreams and told her that he would see her later.

"Ok, see ya Wilbur!" she replied happily.

But for some reason, she hated leaving that happy moment abruptly.


	11. Remember Me

**Chapter 11: Remember Me (2 months later)**

Cornelius and Franny followed Lucius down the hall, listening to him gloat over Wilbur the whole time.

"You two will be amazed at his progress! It's been amazing to train him and he's made some great friends in the process." Lucius grinned. He didn't tell the Robinsons about Wilbur and Violet and their obvious crush on each other. It was clear the more time they spent together, the closer they got as friends.

"Or lovers." Lucius laughed inside.

Cornelius smiled, "We haven't seen him in a few weeks, so we're excited to see him."

The three adults finally made it to the "Training Room". As Lucius opened the door, the couple looked up just in time to see Wilbur do a back-flip onto a platform, dodging K9 in the process. Hearing the doors open, the teens all paused to see who was there. Wilbur was honestly surprised to see his parents there on short notice.

"Hi!" he called.

Bryan looked at Wilbur confused. "Who are they?"

Wilbur smiled, "Those are my parents."

Bryan's eyes got wide. "Your real parents?"

Wilbur looked at Bryan with a sideways grin, and said, "No!" Laughing, he walked away leaving Bryan staring at the famous Robinsons.

After short introductions, Cornelius said to Wilbur quietly, "We need to talk."

Wilbur frowned, "About what? Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he said somewhat loudly, throwing his hands up in their faces.

His parents smiled, "You're not in trouble, honey. We just…need to talk." Franny said quietly.

Wilbur shrugged and led his parents out into the hall. Once the doors were closed, he asked, "What's up?"

Judging by his parent's shifty eyes and uneasiness, he knew something was wrong. Cornelius replied in hushed tones, "You have to come home today."

Wilbur frowned. "What? Why? I'm not done for another month!"

Cornelius continued, "Your mother and I have been receiving anonymous death threats."

Wilbur's eyes widened, and then quickly squinted suspiciously. "Wait, who in the world would…?"

Cornelius quickly interrupted. "We don't know. The police started investigating yesterday. We've been getting phone calls, emails, faxes, dead flowers being sent in boxes, broken watches with notes saying 'Time's up!'"… Cornelius trailed off.

Wilbur said nothing. This wasn't good. Cornelius continued calmly, "Anyway, the police are advising all Robinsons to stay at home. Nobody is coming in and nobody is going out until they catch who is doing this."

Wilbur looked up, "So you're dragging me home, and I'm going to have to sit there for who knows how long, with absolutely nothing to do."

Franny sighed, "Unfortunately yes."

Wilbur felt the back of his neck getting hot. "I don't want to go home!" he thought, anger rising from within. "I'm not done with training and I don't want to leave Bryan, Cole, Nikki, and…" he almost gasped aloud. And Violet! "No, I can't leave her! I won't leave her! This time I'm putting my foot down!" he thought angrily.

How to approach this…oh dear. Then he just let it out.

"Okay, I don't need to leave! I'm not the one getting threatened; besides they can't hurt me anyway!"

Cornelius frowned, "No, you're coming home, period. We aren't taking any chances. We'll give you thirty minutes to grab what you need, say bye, all that jazz, but we're parked in the back."

"This is totally not right!" Wilbur almost yelled.

"Don't worry, honey! We'll bring you back as soon as things settle down." Franny tried to assure him.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Yeah, eventually!" He abruptly stalked off to his dorm room, and grabbed what things he would need. He wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. Hopefully not too long…

Wilbur looked at his watch. He had fifteen minutes. He could mosey around "campus" during that time saying bye to everyone, but then he thought of Violet. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Thankfully he knew right where she was.

Violet was sitting at one of the barstools in the girl's dorm lobby, reading. Not knowing what exactly to say, he stood there looking at her. Finally she looked up, and having noticed him, smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Wilbur tried his best to smile. He slowly meandered over to her seat and leaned against the countertop.

"Not too long." He managed, avoiding eye contact.

Violet frowned. He looked terrible.

"Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

Wilbur sighed, still not looking at her. "I'm leaving." He said quietly.

At first she didn't know what to say; then she finally managed, "Why?"

A dark look came over his eyes quite suddenly. "Someone is threatening my parents. More than likely, someone is going to try to murder them."

Violet stiffened, not responding. He continued, "The police told them to take me home and keep me there so nothing bad happens to me too."

Wilbur said it so despairingly it practically broke her heart. She put a hand on his shoulder. "That's the best thing for you." She said softly, and then added. "When will you be back?"

Wilbur hung his head, and barely whispered, "I don't know."

A silence filled the room as they sat there thinking. Suddenly Wilbur said in an exasperating tone, "I don't want to leave!"

Violet got up from her chair and faced him. Because he was taller, she had to stand on tip-toes for their eyes to meet. She held his hand in hers as she whispered, "It's going to be okay, the police are going to catch those people, and you are going to come back."

Wilbur looked into her hopeful blue eyes. She brought him so much security; he knew she was right. A sheepish smile came across his lips; suddenly he felt really retarded. "I'm acting like a big baby…" he laughed inside. Violet obviously noticed his slightly embarrassed look and grinned. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

The quick embrace surprised him at first, but then he smiled and hugged her back. He inhaled deeply to smell her hair one last time before he would have to leave.

He sighed and said, "Remember me."

Violet smiled from his shoulder and hugged him tighter, "You know I will." Suddenly, he felt something being tied at the back of his neck.

They both backed out of the embrace and he looked down to see the necklace she always wore dangling at his neck.

"Keep it until you get back." She smiled.

Wilbur looked up, "No, I can't…" But she put her hand up to stop him.

"Yes, you can. I want you to." Violet smiled sweetly.

Seconds later, his phone rang, breaking the silence. He reluctantly pulled it out of his coat pocket, and answered.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you ready to go? You're five minutes late!" Franny answered.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be there in a minute." He said softly, still looking at Violet with sad eyes.

After he hung up, Violet giggled. "What?" he asked.

"Cheer up, you look like a long lost puppy!" she laughed. "I'm kidding, but on a more serious note, it's going to be fine." She hesitated. "I'll see you soon."

Wilbur took a deep breath and after another quick hug, he finally trekked all the way to his parent's car.

After he got in, Cornelius asked quite impatiently, "What took so long?" Then, noticing his son's melancholy mood, he added, "Are you okay?"

He and his wife were almost startled to see the depressed look on his face. Never before had they seen him this distraught.

"Don't worry, honey. The police are going to catch those criminals. I wouldn't worry about it."

Wilbur sighed and stared out the window the rest of the ride home utterly depressed.

When they got home, Wilbur trudged to his room, not saying hi to anyone. One word and he knew he would lose it. Once in his room, he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Then, looking down at Violet's necklace, his eyes welled up and he let the tears fall. He stayed in his room the rest of the night, not talking to anyone who came in, and just lay there clutching Violet's necklace.

Before falling asleep that night, he could hear her voice in his head over and over.

"Remember me." He had whispered.

"You know I will." Her voice said, fading away as he finally fell asleep.


	12. A Corny Truth

**Chapter 12: A Corny Truth**

Cornelius found Franny in the laundry room the next morning. He knew that she hadn't slept well because of Wilbur's odd behavior.

"Good morning sweetheart!" he greeted her, giving her a peck on her cheek.

Franny turned to give him a smile, and then continued putting clothes in the washer. She set the machine for the load size, water amount, and the timer turned on automatically. Five minutes later, their clothes would be washed, and then transferred on a conveyor belt that led to the dryer. Five minutes of drying, and voila! Laundry done; Cornelius remembered inventing that machine at a young, ripe age. Women all around the world went crazy over the new, time-saving machine.

Cornelius blinked out of his train of thought and sighed. "Have you talked to him yet this morning?" he asked.

Franny set her laundry basket down with a thunk and turned to her husband. "No, he was still sleeping. I don't know what is wrong with him! He doesn't see us in almost a month, and now that he is finally home, he's completely shutting himself away from the family!" she raved.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Franny! Calm down! It isn't like he was expecting us to show up saying we are being threatened and then be dragged home away from his new friends last minute! We'll just have to wait and be patient to find out why he is acting like this. Okay?" Cornelius said, trying to appease her.

Franny sighed, "You're right. It's just I hate seeing him lie up there all day by himself, making himself starve."

Cornelius smirked, "Well, you're just going to have to crack into his stubborn shell and make him eat. I know you can do it; it's not the first time you've had to!"

Franny smiled, and gave her husband a hug. "You're right. Now you better head off to work, or you'll be late!"

"But Franny, I can't leave, remember?" Cornelius grinned.

"Oh yeah…" she paused. "Well I'm sure you'll find something to do!" she grinned. Then she walked towards the dining room to see how the rest of the family was doing.

A few hours later, Franny went upstairs to Wilbur's room. He was awake, but was lying there motionless, staring at the ceiling. She approached him quietly, wondering if he had noticed her. After she quietly cleared her throat, he didn't even blink.

"I made some lunch." she suggested in a happy voice.

It took a few seconds, but he finally muttered, "Not hungry."

She sighed and sat down next to him, looking at his face intently. His eyes were red and slightly puffy. Franny frowned and thought, "He was crying…when was the last time he cried? I don't even remember…"

Wilbur continued to stare at the ceiling until he had the feeling she was staring at him. Finally he looked at her questioningly. "What?"

Franny took a deep breath, "We just want to know what's wrong, that's all."

"You can't change anything unless you take me back to training." he muttered.

"What's at training? Training in general or your friends or both?" Franny asked.

When he didn't answer, she sighed. "Why won't he tell me? Is it that big a deal?" Then, she noticed the necklace tied around his neck. She squinted, looking closer, but not so close that Wilbur would notice. It was a silver chain with two silver circles intersecting with a cursive purple V on it. "What could 'V' stand for?" she thought.

Then it hit her. It was a girl! He had a crush on a girl at training and he had been forced to leave her! "That's harsh mom…" her conscience spoke up.

Franny smiled at her moping son. She bent over giving him a kiss on his forehead and said, "Don't worry, we're going to take you back, I promise." After standing up, she continued, "I'm going to have Carl bring you some food. I want you to eat something, okay?"

When he still didn't respond, she smiled saying, "Miss V. would want you to eat rather than mope wouldn't she?"

Wilbur sighed, starting to nod, then his eyes widened. He looked at his smiling mother and groaned.

"You didn't think I could figure it out, did you?" Franny giggled.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Where's that food, mom?"

Franny left the room, still smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Cornelius that she had cracked him!

At the girl's dorm…

Nikki and Kevin watched Violet as she sat on the couch, staring off into space. After she had filled everyone in on why Wilbur had left, she broke down and hadn't said much since.

Kevin was the first to find out about their big crush two months before. He constantly teased Wilbur about how he stared at her. Wilbur kept denying it until Sarah said similar things but in a harsher manner. Wilbur finally stopped his denial and flat out told Violet he liked her. Lucky for him, she told him that she liked him just as much.

After that, they did everything together. Both would get up early in the morning before everyone else on "campus", and they would talk the night away until curfew. Everyone, teens and adults alike, thought they were a perfect match. That is, until he was dragged away, leaving both alone and depressed.

Nikki whispered to Kevin, "I wonder how Wil's doing? Do you think he's faring any better than Vi?"

Kevin winced, "I'm sure he is in the same boat, knowing him. He doesn't get that upset that easily but when he is, it's usually pretty bad."

"Oh." Nikki replied, and then walked over to Vi. Sitting down, she said, "You know Vi, he's coming back. I wouldn't worry so much."

Violet looked at the floor. "I'm done with training this year, and that's official in three weeks. He may have to train for another two or three years! What if he doesn't get back in time?"

Kevin spoke up, "Number 1, he is Wilbur Robinson; he'll look up your name and find you. Number 2, he likes you way too much to give up. And Number 3, he is Wilbur Robinson! 'Keep Moving Forward' and 'Never Give Up' are his middle names."

Later that evening at the Robinson's House…

Cornelius laughed out loud when Franny told him. Franny frowned at him. "That's it? That's all you have to say?" she asked sarcastically.

Cornelius started to leave the kitchen, murmuring with a grin, "My boy's in love!"

"Yes, our boy's in love, but what are we going to do?" she walked after him.

"Franny, the love boat just can't set sail right now! He'll be fine, we know from experience! Remember all those trips each of us had to take when we were dating? Sometimes we didn't see each other for weeks!" Franny smiled sheepishly and her husband continued, "I'll go talk to him in a few minutes, okay?"

Franny agreed, and ten minutes later, he took a travel tube up to Wilbur's room. When he walked in, Wilbur was on his laptop.

"That's progress." Cornelius thought.

Wilbur looked up. "Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi." Cornelius said. He looked down at Wilbur's neck, and sure enough, the "V" necklace was still there. Cornelius smiled.

"So," he began, "What's her name?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Why does the old lady have to rat me out about everything?"

Cornelius grinned, knowing Wilbur was half-joking. He stared at Wilbur intently, making him look up. "Why do you guys keep staring at me?"

Sitting down, Cornelius said, "Tell me her name and I'll stop staring."

Wilbur sighed at his dad and best friend, who could be so persistent. "Violet Parr."

Cornelius raised his eyebrows, "Cute name." he murmured.

Wilbur's fingers flew across the keyboard, made a few clicks and he turned the computer to his dad, revealing a high school picture of Violet.

Cornelius' eyes widened, "Cute girl, too! Looks like you have good taste just like your old man!" he joked.

"Psh…" Wilbur laughed, "Only you would say that…"

Once the laughter died down, Wilbur looked back at Violet's picture. "I miss her a lot…" he murmured.

Cornelius looked at his son, "One thing your mom and I have learned is this. It's old and sounds corny, but it's true: 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. When you do see her again, you'll be even more excited that when you saw her last!"

Wilbur smiled, "I hope you're right." He closed his laptop and set it on his desk.

"Why don't you come downstairs? Everyone misses you." Cornelius suggested.

Wilbur sighed sarcastically like it was the last thing he wanted to do on earth, but agreed with a smile. He followed his dad to the living room where everyone was playing games. Eventually Wilbur joined in, even smiling and goofing off with his uncles as usual, relieving his parents.


	13. Plots Unfold

**Chapter 13: Plots Unfold**

"Hey Wilbur! We should blast you off in my cannon to see how fast you can go!" Gaston tugged his nephew to the cannon.

"No, no, no, no, no! I've done that once before; never again!" Wilbur argued, pulling free. "I solemnly refuse!"

"Fine, party-pooper!" his uncle taunted.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind!" Wilbur smirked, and sat in-between his parents on the couch.

Suddenly Wilbur had this strange feeling. His ears were ringing and eyes glowing; something wasn't right. Cornelius noticed Wilbur's drastic change in attitude and body language, eyes glowing and all.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shh! Everyone be quiet!" Wilbur commanded. Everyone immediately obeyed, noticing Wilbur's obvious uneasiness. Because the police had not one lead, everyone was scared for this kind of thing.

Wilbur slowly stood up. He had this keen sense something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

"Nobody move." he whispered.

Finally, he mentally pin-pointed the noise that he was hearing at the window…or outside it. Slowly he walked over to it, and then he turned to his family.

"Stay here; I'll be back."" He whispered. Then he phased through the glass before his parents could protest.

He crouched behind the bushes. Outside, he could hear the noise more clearly. It was a humming sound, like a running sound, but there was also a quiet, but steady beeping.

Wilbur looked up instantly and his heart started pounding. There, next to the glass window 20 feet up was a bomb! Wilbur squinted to read the timer. Fifteen seconds! Wilbur bolted to the window and phased through, startling his family.

"Get up; Go! There's a bomb!" he yelled as loud as he could. He hoped this was the only one on the house…

Every Robinson got up, running out the back door to the hallway. Wilbur and his parents had the farthest to go, and just as they reached the door, the bomb went off.

It started off as just a blast, but that shot glass and pieces of the wall, furniture, and anything else you could think of, everywhere!

Wilbur shoved his parents through the door and had to phase w/ every ounce of his being to avoid getting hurt. He fell into the hallway with his parents.

"Wilbur, are you hurt?" Franny cried frantically.

"I'm fine, let's go! The fire's spreading!"

"Wait, where's grandpa?" Aunt Billie yelled.

"Bud!" Lucille screamed.

Wilbur's eyes widened, "Everyone go; I'll get him!"

"No!" Cornelius yelled, trying to grab his son. Wilbur phased through his dad's hand and back into the burning living room.

Franny began to cry and Cornelius took over, picking her up. "Everybody out; Wilbur will find dad, don't worry!" As he followed his terrified family down the smoky halls, he hoped he was right.

The second Wilbur phased through the wall he regretted it. There was fire everywhere, his grandpa was not in sight, and it was extremely difficult to breathe.

"Grandpa Bud, where are you?" Wilbur yelled, trying not to panic. One thing he learned in training is that you never let panic take over. Suddenly he heard a weak voice cry, "Help!"

Wilbur sprinted forward, phasing through everything in his way. Finally, he found Bud, who was lying on his side clutching his shoulder.

"Grandpa!" Wilbur yelled.

"Wilbur, I think my shoulder's broken! I can't move!" Bud cried.

"Listen, I can get us out of here if you can at least stand up! We've got to try!" Wilbur cried.

After much groaning, Bud was finally able to stand, still clutching his shoulder. Wilbur turned to find a way out. The only way out was to phase through a wall. Grabbing his grandpa's good hand, Wilbur pulled him through the destroyed room, dodging flames as they went.

When they got to the wall Wilbur came in from, Wilbur said, "Grampa, you're going to have to trust me, okay?" Before he could continue, Wilbur's eyes lit up and ears rang. "Now what?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly Bud and Wilbur both heard loud popping sounds coming from outside the broken window, and bullets hit the flaming walls just above their heads!

"Duck!" Wilbur practically tackled his grandfather to the floor, hurting him more. Bud cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, but it's better than a bullet!" Wilbur yelled.

More gunshots rang out, peppering the walls. Wilbur knew what he had to do to give them a chance and give those freaks a piece of his mind. Wilbur stood up and made an orb, holding it in his hands until it grew to a good size. Any bullets that were shot at him, he phased through, not hurting him at all.

Finally, when the orb was big enough, he threw it out the window and as it hit the ground, it exploded. The impact it made was the same size as the bombs, but Wilbur's made a crater in the ground.

Wilbur watched with a grin as he saw multiple men running away into the darkness in fear. Turning back to help up his grandpa, he surveyed the wall. At this point it was engulfed in fire. To phase his Grampa through that would hurt, but he had no other choice.

"Grampa, hold your breath, and don't let it out, okay?"

Bud nodded, trusting his grandson, and took a deep breath. Wilbur stood directly behind his grandfather and pushed him towards the wall. They went through flawlessly and Wilbur held onto Bud so he wouldn't fall on his bad shoulder.

Wilbur and Bud ran as best they could to the garage, coughing all the way because the smoke had gotten so thick. Wilbur began to feel lightheaded. Thankfully when they made it to the garage, EMTs and police were already waiting for them there with the family.

EMTs immediately led Bud to a stretcher, and Wilbur collapsed on his knees on the sidewalk, panting and coughing. Franny ran forward and hugged him tightly, making it difficult to breathe, plus his dad hugging them both didn't help. Finally he gasped, feeling like passing out, "Can't breathe! Give me Oxygen!"

His parents apologized, and an EMT who had overheard his exclamation took him straight to an air filter. Wilbur gratefully accepted, and inhaled deeply, even as the police chief raved in his face.

"Young man, I have never seen a seventeen-year-old so brave! The police and your grandfather of course, are in debt to you." Chief McGinnis exclaimed.

Wilbur removed the oxygen mask and asked with a scratchy voice, "Did you see the people shooting at us?"

"We heard the gunshots and sent some men back there. Those officers caught all of those men who had guns on them. They're already on their way to H.Q."

Next Cornelius asked, "Do you think that's everyone that has been sending us those threats?"

The chief shrugged, "We'll figure that out when we question them."

Wilbur rubbed his eyes, astounded. "If it weren't for my powers, my entire family would be dead right now." He thought.

Kevin burst through the girl's dorm front door where everyone was excitedly chatting about how Violet was perking up since Nikki and Kevin's talk with her. Thankfully, she was smiling again, until Kevin ran in.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" Violet asked, immediately concerned.

"I don't know, something BIG just happened." he said, almost frantically. His hands shook as he turned on the TV and flipped to the News channel.

There on the screen was the Robinson's house partially engulfed in flames. The girls gasped aloud and the boy's jaws tightened as they listened to the reporter.

"It's been reported that a bomb was planted on a wall of the Robinson's mansion, and all but two of the Robinson's are accounted for."

"No, no, no, no…" Kevin muttered as he pulled out his phone and dialed Wilbur's number. As it rang, Kevin began to panic. "Come on, Wil; pick up, pick up!" It went to voicemail.

The lights flickered as Kevin almost threw his phone, but Bryan stopped him. "Kevin!" he said calmly but firmly. "Calm down, there's nothing that says he's not picking up because he's gone, okay? I'm sure Wilbur's fine."

No sooner did the words come out of his mouth that the reporter came back on.

"Hold on, we've just received news about the two unaccounted for Robinson's. Wilbur and Bud just made it out miraculously, only Bud having an injury to his shoulder. Firefighters are still trying to tame the flames…" the reporter went on to say more about the damage, but he said nothing concerning who planted the bomb.

The atmosphere in the room slightly changed, now that everyone knew that all the Robinsons were okay. Kevin, however, remained restless. Getting up from his stool, he said, "I'm going over there; anyone else want to come?"

He received "yeses" from Violet, Bryan, and Nikki; the others decided to stay and wait for news.

Once they drove up to the Robinsons mansion, they had to get passed the police. "What reason do you have to be permitted?" the officer asked.

"We are friends of Wilbur Robinson; we want to make sure he's alright." Kevin replied firmly.

"The young Mr. Robinson is being watched carefully for breathing problems, and is on an air-filter. That'll be enough information for you. Back to your vehicle please." The officer warned sternly.

Kevin began to argue in a frustrated tone, and thankfully the officer didn't notice the streetlights flickering… But Cornelius did. The inventor was standing a few feet away, and had overheard the conversation. Not only did he notice Kevin, he noticed Violet and the other teens. Just as the officer was about to boot the teens, Cornelius intervened.

"Officer, these are friends of ours, and we trust them with our lives. They won't touch anything or get in the way."

The officer sighed, "Can't say no to Mr. Robinson, can I?"

"Nope." Cornelius smirked, and raised the tape for the teens.

The four teens stepped under the tape and quickly followed Cornelius. Brian walked in step with Cornelius and whispered, "Funny you trust us, yet we've never even officially met."

Cornelius looked at Bryan with a smile, "I do know where you come from though; that definitely counts for something!"

Finally the group made it to Wilbur, who was sitting on a stretcher and still had the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. He looked up, and smiled upon seeing them. He put the mask down, coughed, and said somewhat hoarsely, "You just couldn't stay away could you?" he asked sarcastically.

Kevin smiled sheepishly, "Definitely not! You ok?"

"Ah, same as the explosion at R.I. Few cuts and bruises, little smoke inhalation; nothing I can't handle!" he smiled cockily.

"That's good!" Violet smiled, stepping out from behind Bryan. With him being so tall, she couldn't see nor be seen from behind him!

Wilbur's jaw nearly dropped. He felt so bad because he hadn't noticed her! "Hey, come here!" He said, pulling her into a hug. He inhaled deeply, and sighed. "Man, she smells so stinkin' good!" he laughed inwardly.

Cornelius and Franny watched from a distance. Franny leaned to him and whispered, "You were right; she is adorable for him!"

Violet was the first to pull away, Wilbur reluctant. "How's your grandpa?" she asked.

Wilbur winced, "He's alright, but in a lot of pain. The EMTs already took him to the hospital, saying something about a broken shoulder."

Nikki spoke up, "Did they catch anyone?"

Wilbur smiled, "Thankfully they caught 6 men, all carrying guns." He suddenly stopped, and looked down at his bullet-ridden shirt.

"You okay?" Violet asked.

Wilbur whispered in amazement, "I phased through bullets!"


	14. Back to Training

**Chapter 14: Back to Training**

Two weeks later, the police had solved the case inside and out. The six men caught at the Robinson's mansion all gave in and told the police everything, including where the ringleader was.

The ringleader turned out to be an ex-scientist from Robinson Industries, whom Cornelius had fired for plagiarizing another scientist's work. The man admitted to being angry about his being fired, but denied having to do with the threats and multiple-count attempt at murder. He was still tried and convicted, and had to face a jail sentence.

Wilbur felt back and forth about the whole situation. He knew the scientist being Cornelius' son, and didn't think he would ever go to that extreme. But, the case being solved, it was finally safe for the Robinsons to leave home. Wilbur packed up his stuff for training in an excited frenzy. When Franny dropped him off, she said, "If you need us, don't hesitate to call!"

"No worries, mom! I'll be home soon anyway!" he smiled before jumping out.

Reuniting with his friends turned out to be better than he thought. He received triumphant hugs from everyone, even hot-headed Sarah. When Wilbur saw Violet, he totally agreed with what Cornelius had said. Indeed, "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Wait, you want me to take one of our guns, shoot it at you, all assuming you can phase through bullets?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it worked then, why wouldn't it work now?" Wilbur calmly argued his case.

Lucius sighed, "So help me if this kills you."

Wilbur laughed, "It won't, trust me!"

Lucius pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Wilbur. Hesitant, he asked, "You ready?" Wilbur nodded.

Kevin, Violet, and Sarah all stood uneasily behind Lucius. As he pulled the trigger, the bullet flew towards Wilbur's arm, but instead of blowing a hole in it, it went straight through, a blue light coming and going in a flash. As the bullet lodged itself into the wall behind Wilbur, Lucius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, we know you can do it; that's as far as I'm taking it." He chuckled as he put the gun away.

Kevin spoke up, "I have a question about phasing. Do you think Wil could phase into someone else's body and control what they do?"

The room got quiet before Sarah spoke up, "What, you mean like a clone?"

"Yeah."

Wilbur frowned. Clones were greatly feared by people anywhere, even their makers. Clones could somehow phase into another person's body and make them do anything their master wanted.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"To catch a villain; you could just walk them into their own cell." Kevin said.

Wilbur couldn't argue that but was it technically ok to do that? "I don't know…" Wilbur said.

"Okay," Lucius interrupted. "How about we see if you can do it, and if so, we'll work on if you should do it later. Any volunteers? Violet?" Lucius grinned, looking at her.

Violet rolled her eyes, "I think I'll step out of line of fire for this one."

Kevin stepped forward, "I'll do it."

Wilbur stepped behind his friend. "Okay, don't move then."

Kevin stood there silently but with a smile as Wil thought about how to do it. Finally, Wil stepped toward Kevin, and pretended to give him a hug.

"Ya know I love you right." Wilbur asked half-jokingly.

Kevin smiled, "Uh…yes?"

"Good." Wilbur said before quickly phasing, not through, but into Kevin.

The group stood there watching Kevin to see if he acted differently, Lucius taking notes.

"Well?" Sarah asked impatiently.

Kevin blinked, "Well, I feel the same, except it seems like I'm thinking things but… I'm not? I don't know, this is so weird!"

"That would be me, genius." A voice rang through his head.

"Oh, sick! I can hear your thoughts in my head? Weird!"

Suddenly, Wilbur phased out of Kevin from the side. "Yeah, I could read your mind too, and can I just say it is weird when you like, feel someone else's thought process? Creepy!"

Lucius was writing furiously, and then stopped, "Okay, so we know you can go in him but you can't control him." Then he paused, thinking, "I wonder…" he murmured.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

Lucius replied, "Phase your hand through his head and see if you can pick his brain for information."

Wilbur blinked. "You want me to…um…pick his brain? Isn't that kinda…gross?"

Everyone laughed as Kevin interrupted, "What kind of info?"

Lucius scratched his head, and then said, "Your license plate number on your car."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "That's random, but okay."

Wilbur looked at Lucius and then Kevin and sighed. He reached up and tousled Kevin's hair playfully. Kevin rolled his eyes, "Seriously Wil? Whoa!" he exclaimed as Wilbur practically plunged his hand into the side of Kevin's head.

"That feels so weird!" Kevin blinked.

"You're telling me! You need to clean out your brains out a lot more often!" Wilbur joked.

The others laughed as Kevin stood there awkwardly and Wilbur picked his brain. Finally, Wilbur said, "I got it! Is it a nine-digit number?" he asked.

Kevin frowned, "Uh, no; that would be my social security number."

Wilbur paused, "Oops; oh wait, no I've got it. KS3219?"

"That's it! Now get your hand outta my head!" Kevin exclaimed.

The group laughed as Wilbur complied. He stood there for a minute, looking at Kevin thoughtfully.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"How much money is in your wallet?" Wilbur asked.

Kevin looked and said, "Twenty bucks; why?"

Wilbur then reached forward and phased one finger through Kevin's forehead. Putting his hand back down, he asked Kevin the question again, "How much money is in your wallet?"

Kevin stood there blankly. "Umm… I don't know, let me check." He said before pulling out his wallet to look.

Wilbur smiled as Lucius stopped them. "Wait, what did you just do?"

"Basically I made him forget what he knew. I just plucked the info out of him." Wilbur smirked.

"Oh…" Lucius said slowly. "Your powers are more efficient than I thought."

Quite randomly, Kevin burst out, "I am SO confused!"


	15. Meet the Incredibles

**Chapter 15: Meet the Incredibles**

"Wil, wait up!" Violet called, running down the hall.

Wilbur turned around. "Hey, I was just thinking about you!"

She blushed and bit her lip. The little flirt always knew what to say to throw her off guard.

Giggling, she said, "You would. Anyway, I want you to meet my family. Like, tonight."

He smiled, "Okay, I'm not doing anything, so I'm cool with that!"

"Great! I have to go pick up some stuff at home, so we'll leave at 5, k?"

"I'll be ready!" Wilbur replied.

An hour later, Wilbur pulled the borrowed car into the driveway. Violet's house was small but cute and well-kept. Violet grinned from the passenger's seat.

"You ready?"

He smiled at her, "I'm ready when you are!"

They got out of the car and walked through the front door. Violet called through the foyer, "Mom, Dad! We're here!"

"Oh, good! We've been waiting for you!" a woman w/ auburn-red hair emerged.

"Yeah, for like hours!" a fourteen year-old boy with blonde hair said from the couch as he played his Gameboy.

"Dash, we have not! We didn't know they were coming until three!" Mrs. Parr rolled her eyes. "You must be Wilbur Robinson! I'm Helen!"

Shaking her hand, he replied, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Now, where's Bob? Bob!" she called, walking away.

Wilbur noticed that as they had shaken hands, her arm stretched two feet further to reach him. He looked at Vi with wide eyes, "Your mom is Elastigirl?"

Violet laughed, "We were wondering if you'd notice."

Suddenly, a man's voice boomed from another room, mixed with Helen's.

"Come on, honey! They're here!"

"I'm comin! I'm comin!"

As Bob and Helen into the room, Wilbur recognized Bob immediately. He gasped and turned to Violet and asked ecstatically, "Your dad is Mr. Incredible?"

Violet smiled as Bob answered, "Wow, you can tell that easily?"

"He's been pretty good at naming the supers." Violet commented.

"Oh, yeah? Then who am I? You haven't even seen my powers yet!" Dash said proudly.

Wilbur grinned, "Oh, that's easy. You're Speedo."

Dash's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "What? How? Vi, you told him didn't you?"

"Nope!" she grinned.

Dash smirked, "Oh, I get it! You're a psychic, right?"

Wilbur smirked and shook his head, "No, your clothes make it a little obvious."

Everyone, including Dash, looked down to see him wearing his Speedo super suit.

"Oops!" he said speeding away.

"Dashielle Robert Parr, you take that off right now!" Helen called after him.

"Anyway, I'm Bob." Bob said, reaching to shake Wilbur's hand, who accepted it with a smile.

As Violet, Helen, and Wilbur walked into the kitchen, Bob looked Wil over. He was tall with dark hair, and judging by his hard handshake and bulging biceps, he clearly worked out a lot. Violet said he had very rare powers and although he was new to the "super business", his instincts were sharp.

Then, Bob noticed Wilbur was practically staring at Violet, but then again, she was staring at him too.

"Hmmm…" Bob thought to himself.

Wilbur didn't notice Bob watching them, but he did notice the random lightheaded feeling. Instantly his eyes started glowing and ears ringing, and Violet realized something was wrong.

"You okay?" she asked.

That's when Bob and Helen both noticed. Wilbur blinked, "I just feel lightheaded all of a sudden. I'm okay though."

"Oh, Jack! Leave him alone!" Violet commanded.

"Jack, don't do that!" Helen scolded.

A small laugh sounded from what seemed like inside Wilbur's head. Suddenly a five year-old phased through Wilbur and fell into his arms. Wilbur caught the kindergartner and smiled.

"You're brother can phase too, huh?"

Violet laughed, taking Jack-Jack. "Yes, and he's very good at it."

"Too?" Dash, having emerged in regular clothes, asked.

"Yeah, that's one of my powers." Wilbur replied.

"Well, everyone, dinner's ready!" Helen announced.

Throughout dinner, they all talked about different super battles from the Glory Days, until Dash asked Wilbur questions about him and his family.

"So what's it like? Your dad being an IQ genius and owning the biggest inventing company in the world?"

Wilbur laughed, "Well, it's cool, but difficult. He's not exactly always home, and when he is, he's still working. But I'll tell ya, it is really nice to have an IQ genius at home to help you with calculus homework."

"Wow, you're in Calculus?" Helen asked.

"Two!" he smiled.

"O my… I could barely comprehend geometry back then; there would be no way I would have survived anything that hard!" she laughed.

"It's all in the genes!" Dash muttered.

Wilbur made a face at the middle-schooler. "What?"

Dash looked at Wil incredulously. "The son of an IQ genius is definitely going to be good at math and chemistry and all that school stuff."

"Chemistry?" Bob echoed.

Wilbur caught on to Bob's comment, quickly glanced at Violet, and ignored her dad. "I suppose you think I'm good at music too then, huh?"

Dash paused, "Well… that I don't know. Why don't you sing for us and we'll find out?"

"Uh, no! Nu-uh!" Wilbur laughed. "I was definitely kidding."

"Our family couldn't carry a tune either, so you'd fit right in." Violet smiled at Wil.

The family sat there awkwardly as Vi and Wil sat there smiling at each other. Dash rolled his eyes and started humming the Jeopardy music.

Wilbur, still smiling at Violet, caught on. "Apparently you brother can hold a tune!"

Everyone started laughing at Dash's terrible solo and Bob started to realize how big his little girl was getting.


	16. Midnight Disputes

**Okay, so initially I only planned on uploading chs. 14 & 15 tonight, but I always forget to leave you guys notes! I'm so sorry! So, #1) thanks so much for all your reviews! :D I rly appreciate them & they make me happy! #2) these chapters are kinda neutral; nothing majorly going on… but it all leads to something BIG coming up, so don't get antsy on me ;) sorry if you get bored (if not, AWESOME), sorry! But by chapter 17, TRUST ME, when I saw you will most definitely NOT be bored ;) Love you guys & keep the reviews coming! :D**

**Chapter 16: Midnight Disputes**

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Bob and Helen lay wide awake, talking about the night's events.

"He is such a sweet kid! Who knew that one of the richest teens in America today would be so down to earth?" Helen smiled.

"Mhm…" Bob murmured.

She turned to Bob, who had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Bob paused before replying, "They really like each other. She's almost old enough to be gone…and I'm not ready to let her go." Bob murmured.

Helen thought he was going to cry. "Oh honey!" she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "She's still in high school and she won't be getting married right out of it! We still have her for a few years. Besides, if Wilbur is the one for her, he'll definitely take care of her, I have no doubts about that."

Bob sighed, "I know. It's just she grew up so fast."

Helen rested her head on his shoulder. "I know."

Wilbur lay wide awake in his bed. For the fiftieth time he looked at his clock; it was only 2:30AM. "Why can't I fall asleep already?"

His mind drifted back to the Parrs. Wilbur found that he loved Violet's family just as much as he loved his own. They were fun and spunky, Dash and Jack-Jack were like the brothers he never had, and Violet was the girlfriend he always wanted. Bob and Helen would be great in-laws to any guy, whether it was Wilbur or not.

Violet was unlike any girl he had met before and her family explained it. Everything she was was because of her powers; her parents were supers, and her 2 brothers had powers along with her. Her life was based on super heroes; that was her life to live.

"What about me?" he thought. "Can I live up to her standards as a super? Or even her family's standards?"

He cared about Violet so much, and he wanted to do everything he could to make her happy, but what if he just couldn't? Pretty soon, she would be done with super training and would move on to being a real super, fighting real villains, and not just bank robbers and car thieves. Moving on with life, while he was still in training…

He sighed aloud with a frustrated sound, "Why couldn't I have gotten my powers years ago?"

Then again, Lucius did say that Wil was making progress at a rapid pace. "Maybe I'll be done sooner than I think."

Again, he looked at his clock; 2:36AM. Wilbur huffed and got up. He quietly trudged downstairs and sat down on the kitchen counter, still pondering Violet and training when randomly, Cornelius walked in.

"Oh," he said, startled. "What are you doing up this early?"

Wilbur let out a sigh; "Can't sleep."

Cornelius stood there watching his son. Wilbur looked so much like his mom, except in times like these when he had thoughtful expressions plastered onto his face. Cornelius walked over and hopped onto the counter next to Wilbur.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Wilbur frowned. "Talk about what?"

"Whatever is bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Oh yeah, Captain Time Travel? Prove it!" Cornelius grinned.

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a smile. Time was sure being mean to him in more than one way tonight.

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm just…thinkin'!" Wilbur said.

"Okay, thinking about what?" Cornelius pressed.

Wilbur leaned his head back frustratedly, accidentally banging it on a cupboard with a groan.

"Sh!" Cornelius laughed.

Wilbur sighed and said, "Violet."

Cornelius, still smiling, asked, "What about her?"

"I…she just…we…" Wilbur stopped and slumped over dramatically. "I don't know!"

Cornelius laughed. The poor kid was madly in love and he couldn't spit the words out!

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You love her."

Wilbur sat up quickly, "I never said…"

Cornelius cut him off, "You love her."

Wilbur wasn't biting, "You think I do, okay. And?"

Cornelius rolled his eyes, "Well, you've got to tell her!"

Wilbur's eyes got really wide, "Whoa buddy! We've only gone out on three dates (if you really want to consider those dates)! I'm not telling her I love her until later!" Then he stopped, realizing by his father's grin that he had been caught. He solemnly hung his head in defeat.

Cornelius continued grinning and lightly punched his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. One day, the words will come and you'll be able to tell her to your heart's content. But, of course, if you don't go get some sleep, you're not going to be awake for it."

Wilbur sighed; it was almost 3am and he had to go back to training that day. "Ok, goodnight dad. Err, well, good morning I guess." He laughed, walking out of the kitchen.

Cornelius chuckled and headed towards the travel tube leading to his room, "Good morning, Wil. See you later."

August 27, 2041 was a date Wilbur would never forget. That morning, supers from across the city gathered at the Super Building (training building) to see supers graduate from training into real superdom. Those lucky supers were Kevin, Bryan, Sarah, Nikki, Violet, Bethany, and Cole, unfortunately. Bummer for Wilbur, all the supers in his "class" and who were his age, were graduating, and he was seemingly all alone. He and Lucius decided, however, that Wilbur would continue training throughout his final school year. That would speed up the process for him, they hoped.

The seven teens graduated with flying colors, all with new super suits but keeping their names. Wilbur looked around him in awe at all the heroes around him. The Incredibles were there with Lucius and Edna, and dozens of other supers. To protect his own identity, however, Wilbur was given a black mask to wear during the ceremony. Once the official ceremony ended, most supers left because help was needed or their secret lives beckoned, so the group thinned out quickly.

Violet walked over to Wil, giving him a hug. "You shouldn't have to train much longer. Knowing Lucius, he probably would've passed you already."

Wilbur shrugged, "It's okay; training is fun and I'm sure someone will come visit me at some point." He added with a wink.

Laughing, she said, "Oh, we will, no worries. Anyway, you still have Kevin at school, so you'll be with at least one super a lot. Just not, ya know, openly."

"Right." He smiled, and then his face fell. "School; this summer went by WAY too fast!"

Violet nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

**Uh-oh, back to school! We all know how that feels… Anyway, please leave me some nice and long reviews (the longer the BETTER! :D) and I'll try to upload some more this Saturday ;) maybe earlier; we'll see…. Muahahaha! Well, with that said, I'm out; have a good night guys! ;D**


	17. Bad Day

**Hooray for updates! Okay guys, so here's where some action begins! You guys are gonna be like NOOOOOO! ;) Leave me some nice and long reviews and plz enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Bad Day**

"Wilbur!" the flirty blonde-haired girl exclaimed as she ran towards him with out-stretched arms. He groaned before turning to her with a fake smile.

"Hey Brittany! How was summer?" he asked, barely able to breathe from her very tight hug.

"Amazing! Minus the fact I didn't see you at all." She pooched out her lower lip.

Before he could respond, she abruptly continued, "My parents took me to Hawaii for a month! Hence the really sweet tan, huh? Too bad I never saw you or you could have come!"

Brittany continued to babble on about her "amazing summer" while he blankly stared at her, tuning her out. Occasionally he nodded to make it appear he was listening; not that she noticed either way, the girl never shut up!

Brittany Campbell was another rich kid at Todayland High and was well-known for her trendy style, talkative but snotty attitude, low-listening skills, and insane crush on Wilbur Robinson since 3rd grade, which everyone in the school knew about. She was convinced they were to be married and live a life of impoverished luxury forever and ever amen. He, of course, had no say in these plans, and was, of course, making plans of his own.

"Anyway, I'm sure your summer was good too?" she asked.

Kevin flicked Wilbur's arm, waking him up. Wilbur blinked, "Oh yeah, it was great; pretty fun."

"Fun…Oops! My peeps are calling me, so I've got to run. Catch you later!" she blew him a kiss and walked away as fast as her high-heel stilettos would take her. Wilbur did a mock Miss America wave and groaned, "UGH!"

"Dude, you've got to tell her to lay off this year, especially now that you practically have a girlfriend. You don't want to mess with her and um…confuse Violet if say, she showed up." Kevin said quietly.

Wilbur frowned. "Why would Vi show up?"

Kevin shrugged, "I don't know, just say she did. You don't want her thinking you've had a girlfriend at school this whole time, do you?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, no."

"No." Kevin replied curtly.

As Wilbur and Kevin walked down the hall towards their first class, a big burly student pushed Wilbur into a locker.

"Hey Robinson! Ready for another year's worth of pounding?"

Wilbur frowned at Danny Worth, Todayland High's biggest bully. The year before, Danny and Wilbur got into a fight after school, landing Danny, the starter, to the office, and Wilbur, the finisher, to the hospital with an almost broken nose. Thankfully, and lucky for Danny's hide, it wasn't. Kevin never allowed Wilbur to pay him back for that one.

"Well, let's just say I don't want to fight; not right now anyway." Wilbur smirked.

"What, you're not afraid are you?" Danny taunted.

Wilbur clenched his teeth; this day was not going well. Kevin quickly stepped in.

"Shut up, Danny; we're not doing this. Go to class." Grabbing Wilbur's arm, he practically dragged Wilbur to chemistry class.

"What is your problem?" Kevin asked frustrated.

"What are you talking about? He started it!"

"Wilbur, he's a bully! He's always going to start it!" Kevin stopped and took a deep breath, "Only villains attack others and each other. You're not a villain are you?" he whispered so only Wilbur could hear.

"No." Wilbur murmured.

"No. Just calm down and let him get himself into trouble, ok?"

"Okay." Wilbur mumbled.

Suddenly, the bell rang and students flooded in. The boys both found their seats, and Wilbur groaned when he saw who his lab partner was. The nametag read, "Brittany Campbell".

"Yeah, this isn't happening." He mumbled, looking around to see if Brittany was around or the teacher was looking. Neither were, so he quickly grabbed Brittany's tag and a vacant seats tag and switched them. The new nametag read, "Shannon Case". "Yes!" he grinned. Shannon and Brittany were the last to walk in and sit down.

"Hi Wil!" Shannon whispered.

"Hey!"

"Okay class, quiet down please!" Mrs. Russell said, checking her seating chart.

Wilbur held his breath as she squinted at her paper, noticing that Shannon and Brittany were backwards.

"You two girls are backwards…" she pointed. "But that's okay; you can stay there."

After she turned around, Wilbur breathed his relief. Shannon looked at him curiously. He shrugged and wrote on a piece of paper for her to read, "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

They silently laughed until Mrs. Russell noticed. "Guys? You okay?"

Wilbur took at deep breath and looked up, "That is an excellent question!" Mrs. Russell raised her eyebrows with a smile as the class laughed at his signature catchphrase. When they quieted down, he added, "Just kidding; ready when you are."

"Good." She smiled. As she started to teach, he noticed Kevin shaking his head from the front row.

**xxx**

At lunch, Wilbur and Shannon were still laughing about Wilbur's valiant deed.  
>Kevin shook his head, "I knew you switched them. It was way too obvious!"<p>

"Well I wasn't going to mess with her all year long! I'd rather have Shannon!"

"Aw, thanks Wil!" she said playfully.

"Okay, Kevin," Kim interrupted. "Why is Danny staring at you?"

They all glanced to where Danny was seated with his posse of friends. He sat there glaring at Kevin, who shrugged.

"He's probably mad because I interrupted his argument with Wil and told him to shut up. He can get over it."

"Kevin, we're talking about Danny here. He doesn't know HOW to get over it!" Kim reminded him.

"Oh well. I'm not afraid of him so he can stare and glare all he wants." Kevin said nonchalantly.

**xxx**

A few hours later, the first day of school was finally over, and the new seniors were exhausted.

"Ugh, this year is going to be just wonderful!" Kevin said as he closed his locker.

"No kidding," Shannon replied.

As they started to walk down the hall, two of Danny's friends blocked the hall, making them stop beside a large window in between lockers.

"Move guys." Kevin said firmly.

"They don't move until I say so." Danny emerged from the crowd behind them, still clearly angry.

Wilbur butted in, "Look Danny, this morning wasn't that big a deal, okay? Just let it go!"

Danny smirked, "Oh, Kevin's been getting on my nerves for years, and today, he's going to pay for it."

Suddenly, he sprang forward, attacking Kevin! Wilbur tried to help, but Danny's two friends held him away from the fight.

"Let me go!" he yelled. Boys and girls ran screaming and yelling down the halls as the fight ensued.

Using his powers was out of the question with all the people around, so Wilbur tried karate to break free. He looked up in time to see Danny fighting fiercely. Danny was a better fighter than Wilbur remembered.

Suddenly, Danny was gaining on Kevin. He punched Kevin so that he was closer to the window, and Danny did the unthinkable. He put on a burst of speed and pushed Kevin through the window, at least a ten-foot drop!

"NO!" Wilbur screamed.

Danny's friends let Wilbur go, stunned. "Dude!" one yelled. "You never said you were going to kill him!"

Wilbur didn't wait to hear the rest. He turned and sprinted down the hall and to the stairs, petrified to see if Kevin was okay or not. When he finally made it outside, some teens were already huddled around him on the grass, next to the sidewalk. Wilbur pushed his way through the crowd to find Kevin on his back, a small pool of blood forming at the back of his head.

"Kevin, talk to me!" Wilbur cried desperately.

Kevin took a breath and half-smiled, "Ouch!"

"Kevin, this is not funny!" Wilbur cried.

"Back up! Everyone please, back away!" the principal commanded the surrounding teens. He glanced down at Wilbur, "You can stay, Wil."

"I was staying anyway." Wilbur thought, and then he said, "You're going to be okay man."

Kevin blinked and tried not to yelp in pain. Sirens could already be heard in the distance, signaling police and ambulances.

"Here they come, buddy. It's okay. They're coming."

Kevin groaned, his eyes swimming, "I'm not going to make it." He murmured.

Wilbur stopped him, "Yes you are, don't say that! You're going to make it, and you're going to be fine!"

Kevin barely responded, scaring Wilbur to death. "No, Kevin! Don't go, you're going to be okay! I need you to be okay!" he cried as EMT's ran forward and the principal pulled Wilbur away.

"Wilbur, it's okay! He's going to be fine, calm down!" he said, trying to calm Wilbur down as he started to hyperventilate.

Wilbur's mind was spinning, everything in a haze as images flashed through his mind rapidly. The EMT's placing an oxygen mask over Kevin's mouth and nose and putting gauze on his bleeding scalp, the police arresting Danny and his friends, sirens blaring, people screaming and crying, the principle trying to calm him down…

Suddenly, his vision began to fade. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel; the only thing on his mind was Kevin as he slowly passed out into his principal's arms.

**xxx**

The kitchen phone rang, and Cornelius sprinted to grab it in time. He had the day off today and was having a relaxed day at home. Franny walked in behind him as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cornelius, this is Chief McGinnis."

"Hey Chief! What's…"

"I'm sorry to cut you short, but there is a big situation at your son's high school."

Cornelius could feel his pulse picking up as he thought, "Now what?"; he answered the chief, "What's going on?"

A long pause; then the chief said, "Kevin Springer was pushed out a window and fell ten feet, landing on his head. He just went unconscious and the EMT's are saying he is starting to go into hyperactive shock. They are loading him into the ambulance now to take him to the hospital. Now Wilbur is of course fine except for the fact that he just passed out from hyperventilating. An EMT is trying to wake him up, but I think he's out cold. But we are obviously more worried about Kevin, no offense." The chief was clearly distraught, and was struggling to keep his cool.

Cornelius didn't know what to say except, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright, thanks."

**Waddya think? What's gonna happen! Plz review & tell me watcha think! :D**


	18. Many Tears

**Here ya go guys! Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 18: Many Tears**

Wilbur woke up with a start. He stared at the ceiling in his room. "How did I get here? What happened?"

Then he felt a warm washcloth on his forehead, and he turned to see his mom sitting behind his bed, gently smiling.

"Hi honey. Let me just say you've had one rough year." Franny smiled.

Wilbur frowned, not sure what to think. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Kevin!" he whispered, trying to sit up quickly, but Franny stopped him. "It's okay! Kevin's alright, calm down. Just lie still, and I will tell you."

Wilbur obeyed, and asked, "He's okay?"

"I just called," Franny replied. "He's in surgery to fix his skull; it's a little messed up, but the doctors told his parents that this surgery cannot fail. The surgeons have done that operation multiple times and after some therapy, he'll be perfectly fine."

Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief, and then frowned again. "What happened to me?"

Franny smiled softly, "You hyperventilated and passed out."

Wilbur made a face, "Oh."

"The EMT's said you were fine and that we could just take you home. They just prescribed sleep because all that adrenaline will have worn you out, and you'll be good to go."

"Yeah, no kidding." Wilbur whispered feeling exhausted.

"It's late, and there is no school tomorrow, so in the morning I'll take you to go see Kevin, but for now I want you to get some more sleep, okay?"

Wilbur merely nodded and, after kissing his forehead, Franny left the room. Before letting sleep overtake him, Wilbur tried to run through everything that had happened. When the image of Kevin lying on the grass, a pool of blood behind his head, came into view, a shiver ran up his spine, and he fell asleep.

**xxx**

Wilbur's footsteps echoed down the empty, white halls of ICU as he searched for Kevin's room. His room number was 349 and he was finally coming on the 340s.

As he turned the corner, he saw Kevin's parents talking quietly to Shannon's parents, and Shannon sitting on a bench crying. Hearing footsteps, the group looked up. When Shannon saw Wilbur she ran to him and cried into his shoulder. Wilbur had to do everything he could to choke back his own tears before asking quietly, "How is he?"

He dreaded the answer when Shannon's dad stepped forward and barely whispered, "He's in a coma."

Wilbur's heart sank and his eyes again welled up, but this time, he didn't hide his emotion, but cried into Shannon's shoulder as she cried into his.

**xxx**

Violet ran to open the door, having seen Wilbur pull up in his car. Having not seen him in a few days, she was excited. Her excitement quickly faded upon seeing the look on his face when she opened the door. His face was pale and tear-stained and utterly depressed.

Startled, she said, "Hi."

"Hi." Wilbur replied flatly. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Concerned, she quickly swung the door open wider, "Absolutely!"

He smiled his thanks as he walked in. Violet led the way to the living room and they sat down on opposite couches, facing each other. Wilbur fought to keep his emotions in check as he thought for a few moments how to tell her. Finally, Violet couldn't wait any longer.

"What's wrong, Wil?" she asked sympathetically.

Before beginning, he took a deep breath. "Did…" he faltered for a second, and then continued, "Did you hear about Kevin?"

Violet's heart began to pound. "No; what?"

Wilbur slowly continued, "There was a fight at school yesterday. He got pushed out a window and fell ten feet, landing on his neck."

Violet's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, "Oh no!"

"At least you didn't see it…" he shivered. "Anyway, he had surgery and his skull is all fixed up, but…" he trailed off, biting his lip because his eyes began to fill.

Violet pressed him, "But what?"

Wilbur tried to calm down so he wouldn't break down, but he had to tell her. He barely whispered, "He's in a coma."

Violet felt the color drain from her face. She didn't know what to say as Wilbur looked down at his shoes, trying not to cry again. Here Wilbur sat helpless as his best friend lay in a hospital bed for who knows how long.

Violet happened to look down at his hands, which were shaking. That's when she realized the gravity of the situation. Suddenly, she felt her own tears burning as she saw him crying silently. She instantly walked over and sat down next to him. She wrapped him in a hug, and they both cried silently for their friend.

Dash opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room, but stopped when he saw Violet hanging on Wilbur, both practically bawling. The young teen quietly tip-toed into the kitchen to where Helen was washing dishes.

"Um…mom?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

He zipped around the corner and asked his question, "Why are Violet and Wilbur crying in there?" Helen's eyebrows shot up, perhaps a little too far, and she silently walked to the living room. For a few moments, she watched as Wilbur and Violet sat there, crying softly.

**Uh-oh… this could be really bad! Is Kevin gonna be okay? Well, stick around for the next chapter and you'll find out reeeeeeal soon! ;) Plz review!**


	19. The Great Awakening

**Wanna know what happens in this chapter? I'm sure you could figure it out just by reading the title ;) Or just read the chapter! Haha Enjoy guys 3**

**Chapter 19: The Great Awakening**

Wilbur glared at Danny through the bullet-proof window at the police station. He knew Danny couldn't see him, but he wanted to phase through the glass and kill him right then and there.

"What did you think you would gain by killing Kevin Springer?" Chief McGinnis asked calmly.

Danny smirked, "One less freak to deal with, I guess. I almost chose Robinson that same morning, but Springer butted in, so I switched targets. I hate them both, so it was a bargain either way."

Chief scowled at the teen, "Except for the fact he didn't die and now you are sitting in handcuffs on your way to Juvie! Now how's that a bargain?"

Danny leaned forward so close the Chief could almost smell the hate seething from the teen. "I heard he's in a coma. They might as well take him off the machines and let him die. What's the point? He's a goner."

Wilbur heard enough and was about to lunge through the wall, but Violet and Cornelius held him back.

"Don't Wil! The kid's just talking. We all know Kevin's going to be fine, so don't let him get to you!" Cornelius said firmly, then added, "Just calm down."

Wilbur let out a long, frustrated breath, "I so just want to…"

"Don't." Violet commanded. Wilbur stopped and looked at her. She continued, "Revenge is the best route to becoming a great villain. Someone hurts someone you love, you get mad, you hate the enemy, you get angry, and it just gets worse, until finally, you screw up big-time. And the worst part is when you do you get revenge, it only leaves you feeling empty and angrier."

Wilbur's anger seemed to dissipate; Violet continued, "That's the last thing you want to do, last thing we want you to do, and definitely the last thing Kevin would want you to do."

Wilbur nodded understandingly. "Don't screw it up, Wil. Danny will be punished for what he's done, don't worry." Violet finished.

Cornelius stood there in awe at the girl's wise council. He turned to face Violet. "Can I borrow some of that anger management power? I could really use some of that for some of my employees!"

Wilbur and Violet laughed, and walked with Cornelius back to the front desk, joining Chief McGinnis.

**xxx**

Wilbur and Franny silently walked into Kevin's hospital room and lightly knocked, catching Mr. and Mrs. Springer's attention.

"Hey, how's it going?" Franny asked with a soft smile.

Mr. Springer sighed, clearly exhausted. "Still waiting." He said softly.

Franny looked at them sympathetically; neither parent had slept the past week, let alone leave the hospital. Franny thought for a moment then smiled. "How about you two go home and get some rest? Wilbur and I will stay here and watch Kevin."

Mrs. Springer looked up. "What if something happens while we are gone?"

Wilbur smiled softly, "You know we'll call you first thing." The Springers talked it over and finally consented. Before leaving, they thanked the Robinsons and double-checked phone numbers.

After they left, Franny and Wilbur sat down and waited. Wilbur watched his best friend's chest rise and fall repetitively for what seemed like hours. He looked at his watch; it had only been 5 minutes. Wilbur lightly sighed, making his mom look at him with a questioning look.

"It's been a week." He murmured. "How long are we supposed to wait?"

"Comas are one thing doctors have never been able to get rid of or figure out how long they last. We just have to be patient." Franny replied quietly.

**xxx**

Five hours later, Wilbur was silently trying to answer a Calculus II problem and Franny reading a book. She had called the family saying they would be at the hospital until the Springers got back.

Wilbur finished the problem and flipped to the answer key in the back of the book. Answer: 49.0796; Wilbur's answer: 297.0329. He gritted his teeth frustratedly. "Where's dad when I need him?" he thought.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye he thought he saw a spark jump out of Kevin's fingertips! Instantly he looked up at Kevin's face. Wilbur's heart leaped when he saw his friend staring at him, the slightest of smiles on his face.

"Mom!" Wilbur exclaimed, practically running forward.

Franny looked up and exclaimed, "Kevin! Oh sweetie, you're awake!"

Kevin swallowed, and then asked groggily, "Where are my parents?"

Franny smiled, "They're sleeping at your house; they haven't slept since the accident a week ago."

"But," Wilbur grinned, "We promised we would call if something happened, so I'll be right back!"

"Okay." Kevin whispered.

Before actually calling the Springers, Wilbur sprinted down the hall to find the doctor, who was talking to some of his colleagues.

"Doc!" Wilbur called excitedly as he ran towards the three doctors.

"Wilbur! Is something wrong with Kevin?" the doctor asked anxiously.

"No, he's awake!" Wilbur almost yelled. "I'm going to call his parents right now."

"Oh, that's amazing! Guess I better go see how he's doing. Thanks for the tip!" the doctor said before leaving.

Wilbur whipped out his phone and tried calling the Springers three times before actually dialing the right number. He was so excited his fingers wouldn't work! Finally, the call went through and a sleepy-sounding Mrs. Springer answered.

"Hello?" she asked, almost panicky.

"Hey, Mrs. Springer!" Wilbur boomed into the phone. "You two might want to get down here because Kevin's awake!"

Literally seconds later, Wilbur was beginning to call his family, Shannon, Violet, Bryan, Nikki, and anyone else he could think of to tell the good news. Then he thought, "What if he falls asleep before I get back there? The phone calls can wait, idiot!" Shoving his phone in his pocket, he ran to Kevin's room to "reunite" with what seemed like a long-lost friend.

**xxx**

**Hooray! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing and posting it! yes, Kevin will be just fine, don't you worry ;) But… in the next, oh I don't know, fifteen chapters (literally!), you might want to come back and reread this one ;) Just a hint! Anyway, I'm out; leave some awesome reviews! **


	20. Meet the Robinsons

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! Also, thanks for your awesome reviews! :D Really appreciate it! We're to the point in the story where I have to type what I've written; up to chapter 20 was typed… the rest isn't unfortunately. Which means most likely only 1 chapter per update from now on unless we get lucky ;) SO anyways, enough babbling. Let's R&R! :D**

**Chapter 20: Meet the Robinsons **

Wilbur stood on the edge of the balance beam, trying to focus. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out, and jumped forward to make a perfect front double flip. At least it was perfect except for the fact he caught too much momentum and pitched forward, landing on the floor in a belly flop.

He groaned as he flipped over onto his back. Tumbling and gymnastics were so not his forte. From the front door, he heard a familiar giggle, causing him to turn and look.

"Looks like you're struggling a little bit." Violet smiled.

Wilbur brought his knees to his chest and quickly flicked his feet back to the ground to stand up. "Yeah, just a little bit. I have no problems with karate, but gymnastics? That's another story."

Violet, still smiling, replied, "I'm just the opposite. I don't know any karate; my parents have obviously taught me and the boys their hand-to-hand combat skills, but they don't know karate either."

"Really?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah; I've always thought the sport was cool though. That stand-flip-thing you did a minute ago was awesome!"

Wilbur thought, "I could teach you karate if you wanted to learn. I'm a black-belt (as you know), so I know what I'm doing." He remarked with his cocky smile.

Violet grinned back, "And what's in it for you?"

"Well, I think some assistance with gymnastics and tumbling would be perfect! Wouldn't you?" he asked shrugging his eyebrows at her.

Violet's stomach began to butterfly. He sure was in a flirty mood today.

"Deal!" she agreed. "Do we start with karate or gymnastics first?"

"Well," he thought aloud, "Seeing as the beam is already out, we can start there and all depending on if you wear me out or not, we can do karate afterwards!"

"Sounds good to me!" Violet smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I was going to call and ask if you wanted to come meet my family Saturday night? You can stay for dinner and hang out, and I can take you home whenever." Wilbur suggested.

Violet's heart leaped. "He's finally asking me over!" she thought happily.

"Good thing I'm free; I'd love to!" she said aloud.

"Great!" Wilbur grinned, "And now, to the beam!"

**xxx**

Violet pulled her car up the Robinson's long driveway and after turning it off, stared in awe at their mansion.

"Wow…" she murmured as she stepped out of her car.

Vi walked up the front steps timidly; she was finally going to meet the Robinson family, but she didn't know what to say. It wasn't every day you met some of the richest and most influential people in the world!

As she surveyed the door, a man in a big pot to her left suddenly emerged.

"Hey, ring my doorbell!" he said as she backed away.

Then another man's head popped out of the opposite plant saying similar commands, "No, no, no, no, ring MY doorbell!"

Violet, quite confused and caught in the middle of the twins, was completely unsure what to do. She noticed both the doorbells and didn't want to choose one over the other, so she instinctively knocked on the door.

"What?" one man exclaimed.

"Oh that's cold! REAL cold!" the other bantered.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a tall, purple squid, groaning as it moved. Violet froze, thinking, "What in the world?"

"Hey Lefty, I'll take over from here. Thanks buddy!" Wilbur emerged grinning.

Lefty groaned his consent and left to continue whatever he had been working on previously.

Wilbur gently pulled Violet inside as she stuttered, "I-is that your pet or something?"

"Lefty? A pet?" Wilbur asked. "Heavens no; Lefty is our butler!"

Violet paused, "…oh." She remarked flatly, quite confused.

Wilbur grinned at her. "If you think that's weird, wait until you meet the rest of my family! You'll love them though so no worries."

He led her down the hallway to find some of his relatives, and soon enough they came upon Lazlo and Tallulah bickering.

"Lazlo, I told you don't paint my head!" Tallulah yelled.

"Oh, lighten up Lulu!" Lazlo said, shrugging her off.

"Hey guys!" Wilbur interrupted.

The two siblings looked up to see Wilbur and Violet, both instantly grinning. Tallulah ran to Violet and gave her a hug.

"Oh it's about time he has brought you over Violet! I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm Tallulah by the way."

"It's nice to meet you too!" Violet smiled. "Are you Wilbur's…" she trailed off.

"Cousin; technically he's our second cousin, but we don't worry about all the technicalities in this house." Tallulah grinned.

"Unless it's fashion!" Lazlo teased, quickly flying away.

Tallulah made a face. "Lazlo, don't you make fun of me or I'm tellin' ma!"

"I think your style is cute!" Violet commented.

"Thanks!" Tallulah grinned, happy again instantly. "I can tell we're going to be great friends already!"

"Me too!" Violet smiled.

"Hey guys!" a golden robot emerged. "What's going on? Oh! She's here already?"

"Yes Carl; Violet is here." Wilbur smiled sarcastically.

"Hi Violet! If you need anything, just holler for Carl and I'll come running!" the robot said valiantly.

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a smile as Violet agreed with an "okay".

Suddenly from somewhere in the house there was a loud boom, sort of like a small explosion. Wilbur's eyes started glowing momentarily and the family grew slightly tense; Violet asked, "What was that?"

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur murmured, managing to dim his eyes back to normal.

"Oh dear, what did he blow up now?" Carl muttered as he walked out of the room.

The others followed him down the hall and Violet asked, "Who?" as they approached a large door displaying a sign that read "LABORATORY" on it. Wilbur opened the door to reveal a thick cloud of smoke throughout the massive room.

"Dad, you alright?" Wilbur called.

"Oh yeah, kiddo; just a little misfire." Cornelius emerged from the smoke with a slightly darker tint to his spiky blond hair.

Suddenly the hallway behind them was filled with countless people, including Franny.

"Neil, you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, honey; I'm fine. I'm afraid that latest invention is not…" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Franny replied sympathetically.

"No, it's alright. It was just a test-run anyway. It can be fixed." He replied. Looking up, he noticed Violet next to Wilbur. "Hi Violet! How is it going?"

"Pretty good so far," she smiled, "Minus the fact I haven't met everyone yet."

At that comment, Franny stepped forward and introduced herself, and one by one all the Robinsons came around to talk with "Wilbur's girl". When Violet had finally met everyone, a chime went off from somewhere in the house.

"Dinnertime everyone!" Carlo announced.

As everyone started to move toward the dining common, Wilbur leaned to Vi and whispered, "Hey, you brought extra clothes right?"

She nodded, "Just like you told me to, although you didn't say why."

Wil smiled, "Oh, just in case."

**Xxx**

After the main meal of nachos, Carl's little Carls set out the ingredients for hot brownie and vanilla ice cream sundaes. Everyone began talking loudly and excitedly as the dessert was being devoured.

Suddenly, as Wilbur and Violet were talking, his uncle Gaston placed a big blob of hot fudge into his cannon and blasted it towards Wilbur. It hit the side of his face with a loud *SPLAT* and the room got really quiet. Violet held her breath and thought, "I can't believe Gaston just did that!"

They all waited to hear what Wilbur would say. Finally, he looked at his uncle with a smirk and said, "That's not very nice."

Then he sprang up, grabbing a chocolate fudge bottle and sprayed it all over Gaston! Suddenly, a massive food fight erupted, and Violet sat there, completely stunned. Even Wilbur's parents were throwing food around!

She snapped out of her daze when she realized Wilbur was walking up to her with a handful of the messy dessert, an evil grin on his face.

She gasped and yelled desperately, "Oh no! Nu-uh! Don't you even think-"

Wilbur cut off her cries as he put his hand right in her face, laughing hysterically. As he tried to rub it in, she grabbed a handful and slapped his hand away.

"Two can play at that game, mister!" Then she lunged at him, slathering his hair and face with the mess while he was still caught off guard.

A few minutes later, things had calmed down a little and Violet surveyed the damage. She made a face, "Wow!"

Franny laughed, wiping brownie off her face, "Don't worry Vi, we've seen worse!"

"Yeah," Uncle Art chimed in, "You should see the mess after meatloaf night!"

The family all laughed at that comment; thankfully Carl had planned ahead for the meal so Violet wouldn't be present for that destruction.

Tallulah walked up to Violet and asked quietly, "Do you want to shower real quick and change your clothes? We have a guest room." She suggested.

"That would be great!" Violet smiled.

"Okay!"

As all the family members dismissed to shower and change, Violet laughed at herself. "Dash and Jack would love this!" she thought.

**I really hope this chapter made you guys smile ;) It was one of my favorite scenes to write! :D Reviews loved and appreciated! :D**


	21. Not Part of the Plan

**Hooray for chapter 21! For all you Willet-lovers out there, hold onto your hats ;) Lol Please R&R :D**

**Chapter 21: Not Part of the Plan**

Violet emerged an hour later in her extra clothes, completely spotless. Wilbur almost thought she was glowing like an angel as she walked into the Robinson's new living room.

"Hey," she greeted him and his parents.

"Hey," Wilbur smiled back.

"All clean?" Cornelius joked with a chuckle.

"Yes," Violet smiled sheepishly. "If it weren't for a certain _someone_, I never would've gotten dirty!"

Wilbur grinned, "Well, I wasn't going to leave you sitting there spotless! What fun is that?"

"Right…" Violet said sarcastically. Changing the subject, she asked, "Anyway, what's next on the agenda?"

"Well," Wilbur began with a mysterious smile, "It's almost nine, and it is almost time for you to go home, BUT," he paused dramatically, "I've gotta show you something first."

Violet smiled confusedly, "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, they were in Wilbur's car driving to their unknown destination. Wilbur looked up at the clouds; they were thick and you couldn't see through them, but he knew it was perfect for where they were going.

Finally, Violet broke the silence and asked, "Alright, where are we going?"

"Hey, I told you ten times already, it's a surprise! Just relax, enjoy the ride and we'll get there in a few." He replied playfully.

They drove on for a few more miles until Wilbur reached down and switched the car to flight mode.

"Okay, now I'm going to ask you to close your eyes." He requested calmly.

"What?" Violet asked, "Why?"

He grinned, "That is an excellent question."

After rolling her eyes and sighing, he continued, "Trust me, you'll love it. Just close 'em. And no peeking!"

Violet sighed again, "Okay."

After making sure she wasn't looking, Wilbur pulled his car up into the clouds, revealing his surprise.

"Wow," he thought. It was much better than he anticipated.

He parked his car on the top of the hill and hopped out, running to Violet's side. Opening the door, he said, "Don't open 'em yet; just get out on hop on the hood."

Violet frowned, "The hood?"

Laughing at her expression, he replied, "Yes, the hood; it's clean, don't worry."

Wilbur helped her onto the hood and then he sat down next to her on the other side.

"Can I open them now?" Violet asked in a playful whine.

Wilbur smiled, "Yes."

As soon as she opened her eyes, Violet gasped excitedly. In front of them was a tangerine orange sky with hues of yellow, red, and purple. Skyscrapers from Todayland could be seen in the distance, the city below being covered by clouds.

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered.

"What do you think?" Wilbur asked, gesturing at the view.

It took her a few seconds to answer, "It's… amazing! I never knew this was up here!"

"Yeah. I've known about this place for a long time," Wilbur asked.

Peeling her eyes away from the view and looking at him, she asked, "Really?"

"Yup," he replied with a mysterious smile, "My dad proposed to my mom up here."

He grinned when she made her 'that is so cute' face.

"Seriously?" she asked.

He nodded, "Same sunset and all; they have pictures of it. But, ya know, you can't tell anyone about this place. You can tell people we watched the sunset but not where."

Violet frowned, "Why, are we on private property?"

Wilbur smiled, "No, it's just… only really special people are allowed up here." He said half-sarcastically.

Violet giggled, "Right."

"No, I'm serious. About the special people part…" Wilbur said quietly.

Violet looked at him, noticing he had been staring at her the whole time. "What?" she asked with a smile and looked away.

"Don't look away," he said quietly.

She bit her lip self-consciously and turned back to face him. She could feel her cheeks getting a little red as their eyes met and locked. Violet thought suddenly, "He wants to tell me something."

"It's about time I told her…" he thought simultaneously.

He slowly took a deep breath and he whispered, "I love you."

Violet's heart fluttered and she suddenly had extreme butterflies. Before she could say anything, he continued, "I can't get you out of my head, Vi. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep."

He paused to take a breath and she looked down at her hands to calm her pounding heart. He continued, "The truth is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I don't want to do anything or go anywhere without you. I can't see myself with anyone besides you." Wilbur paused again, and then said, "But all that of course depends on you…"

Violet's thought process felt like a tornado. When he said nothing else, she looked up at him, realizing he wanted her to say something. The longer she took to talk, the more nervous he seemed to get.

Violet swallowed and stuttered, "A-are you… Umm… proposing?" she half-smiled.

He blinked and smiled, "Not exactly; I don't have a ring and I think we're a little young still."

She smiled bigger and looked away, "True."

After a few silent moments, she looked back at him. Wilbur was staring blankly into place, obviously confused. "Oh crud!" she thought. "I didn't answer his question!" She mentally slapped herself.

She glanced down at the small space separating them. She could feel the butterflies lingering but she swiftly ignored them. She scooched over and sat close to him; Wilbur, noticing the movement, snapped out of his daze. He watched as she sat closer to him and laid her head on his right shoulder. She whispered softly, "I'd love all that."

His heart leaped; her silence had scared him out of his skin, but apparently she had needed a few seconds of quiet, which was fine with him.

Instinctively, he put his arm around her waist and they sat there for a few minutes in silence, watching the remaining rays of sun vanish. However, as the sun disappeared, the colder Violet got. She slightly shivered and leaned into his chest more for warmth. As he held her close, Violet let out a breath quietly. It was so quiet she could hear his heart beating like a metronome. She blinked hard, "Do not fall asleep!" she commanded herself in her thoughts.

Wilbur glanced down at his watch: 9:38pm. Curfew was ten, so they could hang out here for a few minutes longer, which made him sad because he didn't want this moment to end. Things had happened much better than his original plan. "Good thing Kevin's good at date-planning ideas." He thought with a smile.

Violet heard him smile aloud, so she looked up at him, and asked, "What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he murmured, but stopped short when he looked down at her. Their faces were literally inches apart, and quite suddenly his heart rate picked up, which she heard.

She could tell instantly what he was thinking. Something inside her screamed, "Kiss him! Kiss him!" but she waited.

Wilbur was also unsure what to do. "Should I be Prince Charming right now and just do it? This wasn't even part of the plan-"

His thoughts were interrupted when Violet reached up with her hand, put it behind his neck, and pulled him down so that their lips met.

Wilbur sighed as her soft lips met his. A voice within him spoke up, "Yup, definitely worth it." He lifted his hand and touched her cheek as he pulled her up towards himself more; the weight on his neck was beginning to hurt a little.

Suddenly, she pulled out of the kiss, looking terrified. She quickly pulled her hands away from the back of his neck and said, "Sorry." Then she slid down from the hood and tried to walk away, but he quickly caught up and stopped her.

"Wait, Vi!" he said quietly. "Sorry for what?"

Violet looked away and stuttered, "I don't know… I don't know why I did that…"

Wilbur smiled softly, "Because you wanted to."

She looked up into his big brown eyes and he continued, "Quite frankly, I wanted you to too. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to, but then… well, you took care of that." He smiled as Violet looked away, her cheeks turning a little red.

He kept smiling and said, "Well anyway, it's getting close to curfew, so we'd better get going."

Violet smiled back and randomly hugged him, which he grinned for. "I love you too," she whispered into his neck.

He sighed and hugged her tighter, lifting her up off the ground so that her feet dangled above his.

She laughed, "Put me down! You're squeezing me!"

Wilbur laughed with her, "Sorry," Putting her down, he continued, "Let's go. Hopefully we'll make it back in time."

The two teens walked back to the car, both feeling something they had never felt before.

**Xxx**

Wilbur walked into the kitchen and hung up his jacket and car keys with the biggest grin his parents had ever seen.

"So, how was the sunset?" Cornelius teased.

"Couldn't have been better!" Wilbur replied, still grinning and planting a kiss on Franny's cheek.

After he walked out of the room, Franny whispered confusedly, "He looks like he's going to explode with happiness!"

Sure enough, when his parents turned on the intercom for Wilbur's room a few minutes later, they heard him let out a loud, "YES!"

Both parents laughed out loud. "Oh dear…" Cornelius murmured, shaking his head.

**Hooray! :D :D :D Hope you guys liked it! :D More to come soon! Thanks for all the fantabulous reviews!**


	22. You've Met Your Match

**Hey guys! Monumental apologies for the lengthy amount of time since I've updated last! Last week was really busy, but no classes this week! I'm typing up some more chapters, so I should be able to update another chapter or 2 this week… hopefully :) Anyway, please R&R! :) Thanks for all the support! 3**

**Chapter 22: You've met Your Match**

Violet sat there staring at the massive high school, teens milling about in all directions.

"You getting out or what?" Dash asked sarcastically from the backseat before hopping out himself.

"Yeah Dash; it's just…" Violet trailed off.

Bob grinned in the driver's seat, "The school is bigger than you thought?"

"Yeah! I'm not sure we'll even be able to find the gym!"

"Im sure you'll find it; Wilbur said the karate matches are always full of people watching." Bob reminded her. "Just follow the crowd."

Violet shrugged, "That's true."

Dash, standing outside the car alone, was beginning to get a little impatient. He turned to Violet's window and rapped his knuckles nonstop until Violet finally hopped out.

"Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh… Bye dad!" Violet called before closing the door. After Bob had driven away, the two siblings stood on the sidewalk looking around.

"Alright," Dash said, "Todayland High, here I come!"

"Wait Dash!" Violet stopped him. "This is high school, okay? And this is a BIG school on top of it! You can't just go butting in expecting to make friends when you're in middle school!"

Dash rolled his eyes, "My sister is dating the one and only Wilbur Robinson; I think they will accept me." Then the blonde haired boy walked away promptly.

Violet sighed and followed her brother. Thankfully because they were in public he coujldn't go half as fast as he probably watned.

"Hey!" Dash stopped abruptly, pointing to a circle of about six teens. "They look like some coo, rich kids!"

Violet's eyes widened. Three of the boys were so tall and muscular, Dash would probably be squished like a pea in seconds. The girls in the group looked snobby and tacky. Before Dash could make his big debut, Violet noticed a sign with an aroow that read, "Gymnasium". She smiled and dragged her little brother away as he sputtered about how he would never be famous if she kept popping his bubbles of opportunity.

Violet tuned him out as they walked in to the gymnasium. As soon as they had entered, Dash stopped talking, his mouth still wide open. The size of the gym and crowd were not only big, but so were the karate teams. Wilbur's school colors were red and white, and their opponents' were blue and yellow. Both teams were busy warming up before the match could start, so the two siblings had time to find seats. Each team also had their own cheerleading squad on opposite ends of the gym; the cheering added to the robust noise echoing throughout the room.

After sitting down, Dash suddenly pointed excitedly, "Look, there he is!"

Violet looked up just in time to see Wilbur punch a wooden plank with his fist, snapping it in half effortlessly.

"He's a black-belt, right?" Dash asked.

"Hmmm…" Violet murmured, "What? Oh, yeah he is." She replied, staring at Wilbur and not paying any attention to Dash.

"Love birds." Dash murmured under his breath.

"Violet!"

Violet snapped out of her daze and looked in the direction of which her name was called. She smiled when she saw Franny and Cornelius walking up the bleachers.

"First time I've ever seen him without a lab coat on." Violet thought.

"Hi!" she called. As the couple sat down, she introduced them to her brother, who sat there with his mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

Suddenly, he exclaimed, "You guys are positively the awesomest people in the world! And I LOVE your frogs; they sound AMAZING!"

Violet put a hand on her face in slight embarrassment, but the Robinsons just laughed.

Franny replied, "Well, thank you. It was a lot of work to get them going!"

Suddenly, a man's voice on the PA system boomed through the gym, stating the match was ready to begin.

Violet looked at Wilbur's team as they lined up. All of them were tall and muscular; except one…

Violet giggled, "How does Kevin like being a benchy?"

Cornelius smiled and shrugged, "I think he's just happy to be alive and that he could make it to the game."

From the other side of the gym, Kevin poked Wilbur and pointed to the stands. Wilbur looked and smiled upon seeing Violet and Dash. Violet waved and he returned the gesture, but suddenly realized his name was being called.

"Wha?" he asked, looking at his coach.

Coach Anderson frowned, "Get you head in the game, kiddo."

Wilbur grinned and winked, "No worries, coach! Wilbur Robinson never fails!"

The team and coach rolled their eyes sarcastically at yet another of Wilbur's catch phrases.

Brittany, standing with the other cheerleaders on the right side of the gym, squinted her eyes at Wilbur. "Who did he just wave at?" she wondered.

She looked over to where his parents were sitting and that's when she saw Violet for the first time. Her eyes widened; she remembered seeing a picture of that girl in Wilbur's locker…

"Oh, this won't do…" Brittany thought angrily.

As the team's players names were being called out over the PA, Violet noticed a pretty blonde-haired girl glaring at her from Todayland High's cheerleading squad. Violet subconsciously looked away, pretending to have not noticed. Suddenly, when Wilbur's name was announced, the room grew twice as loud and he sheepishly rolled his eyes.

"I take it he's really good?" Dash asked sarcastically over the roar. Wilbur's parents nodded modestly.

The announcer's voice sounded a final time, and he said, "Match one: Wilbur Robinson vs. Matthew Smith."

The whole gym began murmuring excitedly. Violet frowned and looked at Franny, asking, "Is something wrong?"

Franny sighed as her son and his rival walked onto the mat and faced each other, replying, "Wil and Matt are both really really good and they've always been very competitive; whenever they match up, it can get a little messy…" Franny trailed off as the bell rang.

Matt was the first to move, jumping forward and simultaneously kicking a leg up towards Wilbur's face. Wilbur dodged the move by squatting down, and then he gave Matt a punch to the stomach. Matt slightly staggered back, but regained stature as quickly as it was shaken.

Violet's eyes widened as Matt began throwing kicks and punches at Wilbur at lightning speed, but somehow he was able to block or dodge all of them!

"I wonder if his powers are helping with that…" she thought randomly.

Then, Wilbur counterattacked, throwing a fist at Matt's face. Matt dodged and landed his own punch into Wilbur's jaw, sending him backwards.

The crowd held its breath as Wilbur fell flat on his back.

"Did he lose?" Dash asked, wringing his hair.

"No," Cornelius replied, "They're not done until one is knocked out or the referee says time is up."

Wilbur quickly lifted his feet above his head and slammed then down on the mat just as quickly, landing him into a standing position.

"Whoa!" Dash murmured with an excited grin.

Wilbur quickly lunged forward, attacking Matt from all positions. Matt threw out a punch, which Wilbur dodged. Matt was thrown off balance and Wilbur took his chance.

He jumped off one leg, sending the other toward Matt and kicked off his chest. Matt's momentum carried him backwards, and he landed hard on his back. The crowd cheered as Wilbur stepped back to put space between them.

Slowly but surely, Matt stood up, looking over his opponent; Wilbur was doing the same.

"What are they doing?" Dash asked.

"Trying to find weak spots to attack," Franny replied, not taking her eyes off the players.

Suddenly a boy from the crowd jeered, "Come on, Robinson!"

Wilbur looked to the crowd, throwing a glare at the teen. Matt took the opportunity and sprang forward. By the time Wilbur realized his error, Matt's fist was already hitting him upside the face. Wilbur quickly stepped back a foot as Matt prepared to swing again. Wilbur recognized the punch instantly, realizing he cold only dodge that one, and there was only way to do it.

"Oh crap…" he thought.

As Matt thrust his fist straight for Wilbur's face, Wilbur bent backwards and his opponents fist went over his head. With Matt practically dangling over him, Wilbur shoved his palms up, knocking Matt backwards and Wilbur down.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the first match, and the crowd went nuts. Matt got up and walked over to Wilbur, who was still lying on his back. Coach Anderson trotted over to see if he was okay.

"Uh-oh…" Franny murmured.

"Wil, you okay?" Coach Anderson asked.

Wilbur sat up slowly with a hand on his torso, and his response was loud enough for his parents and the Parrs to hear from the other side of the room. "I should've stretched!"

Many people, including his parents, laughed at his curt comment as he got up and walked to the bench.

Looking to the opposite side of the gym, he called, "Hey Matt!"

Matt looked over and Wilbur called with a smile, "Good match!"

"Yup!" Matt replied, smiling also.

Violet smiled, saying to Franny, "Well, they seem to have a respect for each other at least."

"Oh yeah. Thankfully!" Franny nodded with a smile.

The group waited anxiously for the next round to begin, Violet still watching from afar.

**Xxx**

After all the matches were over, Violet and Dash were standing outside the gym, waiting for Wilbur. Cornelius and Franny were talking with another couple, which Dash seemed to be very interested in eavesdropping on, so Violet stood there scanning the crowd.

Suddenly, she saw the same blonde-haired girl standing next to her, still scowling.

Violet smiled awkwardly and tried to sound nice, "Hi."

Brittany squinted her eyes and replied snottily, "Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

Violet was taken aback, confused. "What?"

"If you really think you are the girl for Wilbur, you're crazy." The blonde smirked.

This time, Dash had caught on and butted in, "And you are?"

Brittany smirked and retorted, "Wilbur's _real_ girlfriend. This is a joke, okay? He doesn't like you, he never did like you, and he never will like you. So the best thing for you is to beat it, because he is mine."

Brittany stalked off, her cheerleading shoes having been replaced with her now clicking high heels, leaving Violet and Dash stunned.

Dash frowned and looked at his sister, "Vi, you know Wilbur wouldn't do that to you."

Violet wanted to believe him but she looked up to see Wilbur walking out of the gym being followed by all the cheerleading girls, plus some. Now, Violet felt torn, unsure what to think. Was all this really just a game?

Wilbur sighed, finally prying away from the female paparazzi. He smiled upon seeing Violet.

"Hi!" he greeted her.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hi," she said quietly.

Wilbur frowned. She looked really confused and would barely look at him. "You okay?"

After she shrugged, Dash cleared his throat, "Um…do you know a pretty girl with blonde curly hair and five inch heels?"

Wilbur opened his mouth, but closed it as he simultaneously rolled his eyes and looked away. In between gritted teeth, he growled, "Brittany."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun! What's he gonna do to Brittany? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;) Muahahaha!**

**Please leave some fantabulous reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter! :D**


	23. Gone

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks so much for all your reviews! :D They make me happy and make me want to post everything in one day! Haha**

**So this chapter is pretty good; I think you guys'll enjoy it! Mainly because some suspiciousness occurs… Dun dun duuuuun ;) Plz R&R!**

**Chapter 23: Gone**

Wilbur stalked through the crowd in his search to find Brittany. He had thoroughly explained to Violet and Dash that she was just a girl in his class that had an obsessive crush on him, and thankfully Violet seemed to believe him. He even asked his parents to help explain to her while he went to settle things with Brittany.

Brittany; this time, she crossed the line and he wasn't going to tolerate it. No more Mr. Nice Guy as the movies always said! Finally, he found her talking with a circle of friends of hers.

"Brittany!" he called.

The flirty girl turned, ecstatic that he was there. "Wil! What's up?" she asked, walking towards him.

"We need to talk," he said abruptly, "Privately." He added, shooting a glance at her watching friends.

"Oh Wilbur, anything you need to say to me you can say in front of my peeps!" she smiled.

Her friends around them seemed to lean closer to be sure they heard what he had to say.

Wilbur smirked back at Brittany, "Okay. You're an obsessive, selfish brat and I'm getting really sick of it. I don't ever want to see you talking to Violet again unless you are genuinely apologizing. Let's just admit the fact that I have a girlfriend and it's _**not you!**_ So just back off!" Wilbur fumed.

Brittany's eyes widened and her friends around them laughed nervously, not believing he just said what he did.

Without another word, Wilbur walked passed her to look for his parents and the Parrs, leaving Brittany completely speechless.

"Trust me, sweetie; he wouldn't date Brittany if his life depended on it," Franny consoled Violet.

The girl looked up at Franny, "Seriously?"

Franny looked at her husband standing beside her. "Yes." They said together firmly.

Suddenly, Wilbur returned with a look of pure pride. His parents questioning look made him explain.

"You have no idea how good it felt to _finally_ tell her off!" he smiled.

Violet looked up at him hopefully, "So…" she hesitated. "You're not dating her then?"

Wilbur shook his head vehemently with wide eyes, "I wouldn't date her if my life depended on it!"

Violet smiled as his parents both laughed. "Good," She said, walking over and giving him a hug.

Wilbur held her there for a almost a full minute until a young, male voice broke the silence. "I hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but can we go home now?" Dash blurted.

**Xxx**

What do you mean he's gone?" Wilbur asked incredulously.

Kevin shrugged frustratedly, "The police just called my dad this morning and said that Danny was not in his jail cell! There was not a trace of how he got out and his handcuffs were sitting on his bed; they are searching for him right now."

Wilbur thought for a few minutes; Danny had always been known for being sneaky and deceptive, but who knew he could pull this off!

Finally, the boys' silence was interrupted by Carl, who opened the door with a couple of cans of Coke.

"Hey Kevin!" the robot exclaimed cheerily. "How're ya feeling?"

Kevin smiled, "Much better, thanks!" He replied as he accepted the can of pop.

He looked over at the still silent Wilbur and smiled. Wilbur only looked like his dad at times like this when he was lost in thought, pondering a solution to a problem.

"Don't worry, Wil. Danny's sneaky, but they'll find it."

Wilbur nodded and murmured, "They'd better."

"Anyway," Kevin said, changing the subject, "How's training coming?"

Wilbur smiled, "Really well, actually! Lucius think I might be ready before graduation!"

"Wow, that fast?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I guess so," Wilbur shrugged. "Kinda excited."

"You should be; it's great!" Kevin said, slightly wincing as he scratched the back of his head gingerly.

"So, how long until you can go back out?" Wilbur asked.

Kevin sighed and shrugged, replying, "We don't know. Dr. Whitcomb said probably at least another month or two, but my regular doctor says it's not a good idea, period. I'm not going to 'retire' unless I absolutely have to. I mean, I just started for Pete's sake!"

Wilbur nodded. It was understandable how Kevin felt. Again, Carl broke the silence, a tone of teasing in his voice.

"So little buddy, did you tell Kevin about your date?"

Wilbur hung his head, grinning as Kevin said excitedly, "No! What juicy information wasn't I told about?"

"I don't even know how Carl found out about it! I didn't say anything to anyone!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say it was a little obvious by the look on your face." Carl hinted.

Wilbur could feel the back of his neck and ears turning red as Kevin began to grin. "Well?" he laughed.

Wilbur sighed, "Um…Let's just say it was better than originally planned…"

Kevin cocked his head in confusion, and then his eyes popped wide open and he gasped aloud.

"You kissed her?" he asked incredulously.

Wilbur frowned half-heartedly, "Well no, but… that's not quite what happened."

Kevin paused, "So… wait, she kissed _you_?" he exclaimed.

This time, Wilbur grinned and slapped the table happily. "Dynamite, man."

"Wow, I assumed it would be the other way around, but hey, she surprised me." Kevin laughed.

"That's because her forte _is_ the element of surprise; she surprised me too." Wilbur replied, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

**Uh oh… I wonder what happened to Danny? Actually, I KNOW what happened to Danny ;) but you do not! Haha you guys shall find out… someday…. Muahaha I'm so evil… ;D Leave me some more awesome reviews and I'll be updating soon!**


	24. Sleet, Soldering and Shopping, O My!

**Surprise! I thought I'd give you guys 2 chapters today ;) Okay, read the title: Notice **2 months later**; that will occur a few times in from here on out. I will be putting in the shifting of time to let you guys know where I'm coming from; It's going to prove veeeery important pretty soon! :D**

**Oh, and the actual title is a play on words; once you read the chapter you'll understand what the words mean Lol Enjoy & Review! :D**

**Chapter 24: Sleet, Soldering and Shopping, Oh My! **A/N: December- 2 months later** :)**

Wilbur shivered, teeth chattering almost uncontrollably as he walked up the steps of Robinson Industries. The temperature was literally negative five degrees Fahrenheit, plus it was raining sleet for the third day in a row. Also, because traffic was heavy due to the bad weather, he had to park his car five blocks away and walk.

Finally, he made it inside, the heat hitting him in the face like he was in Hawaii. He took a travel tube to the top floor, walked to his dad's office and entered.

Cornelius looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

Wilbur grinned, "A very bleak and grey sky."

Cornelius rolled his eyes and murmured, "Smart Alec."

"I try." Wilbur replied as he hung up his coat.

Shaking his head, Cornelius turned the conversation more serious, asking, "What are you here for?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd hang out with ole' pops for a while." Wilbur smiled, looking at a model for a new invention.

"'Dad' will do," Cornelius corrected.

"Right. Actually, Kevin and I were gonna go Christmas shopping for Shannon and Violet; the problem is, we don't know what to get 'em."

"Girls like chocolate." Cornelius suggested distractedly, still looking at his paperwork.

"Shannon is lactose intolerant, remember? And I think that's more Valentine 's Day anyway." Wilbur smiled.

"Mhm…" Cornelius murmured.

Wilbur raised his eyebrows. Clearly his father didn't have any better ideas besides Hershey Kisses. At that thought, Wilbur stifled a laugh, catching his dad's attention.

"What?" Cornelius asked.

"Hershey kisses." Wilbur replied, shrugging his eye brows.

"Uh-uh! Those kinds of presents are reserved for married couples, mister." Cornelius instructed a bit too sternly.

"Dad! I was kidding! Sheesh…" Wilbur sighed half jokingly.

"Well, sometimes with you I can't tell."

Wilbur made a face at his dad, "What?"

Cornelius paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I meant your kidding around in general."

"Whew, I was gonna say I'm not that bad of a child." His son replied sarcastically.

An awkward silence ensued. Cornelius got up and wlaked over to the new invention being built and paused, apparently thinking.

Wilbur began to fidget. Dead silence between two people always drove him nuts. The things they could be talking about were endless! Sports, music, Christmas, anything! But no; pops, er… _dad_ had to "concentrate". Silence was golden. Gag…

Suddenly, Cornelius sighed, "Can you do me a favor, Wil?"

"Ooo a job! Great…" he thought sarcastically. "Hey, you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Waddya need?"

"A soldering gun."

Wilbur frowned, "What am I a dog now? I can see it now; 'fetch Wilbur! Go get it!'" Wilbur thought about the humorous exchange as his dad went on about where to find a soldering gun. Suddenly, he had an idea. Interrupting, he said, "What needs to be soldered?"

Cornelius stopped mid-sentence and frowned. "Do you remember what happened last time I let you use a soldering gun?"

Wilbur did; he still had the scar on his left arm; ouch…

"I'm not gonna use it; just show me what needs soldered."

Cornelius reluctantly pointed to two pieces of metal that needed to be soldered in place on the invention model. Wilbur bent over and held the pieces up onto the machine and said quietly, "Make sure no one comes in."

Before Cornelius could ask, Wilbur used his laser vision to "solder" the pieces of metal on. Moments later, the small job was done and Wilbur stood up.

Cornelius nodded, satisfied. "That's a time saver. Thanks!"

"No problem." Wilbur said. "Now, you help me."

Cornelius sighed, "Okay. You have no ideas then?"

Wilbur shrugged, "Well, little stuff, but our first Christmas together, I don't want to get her some puny trinket thing that won't last."

Cornelius nodded thoughtfully.

"What did you get mom for your first Christmas together?" Wilbur asked.

Cornelius smirked, "My love."

Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Well, you've already forbidden that."

Cornelius laughed, "No, I bought her a necklace but I let her pick it out."

Wilbur nodded in agreement, That's a good idea…Ugh, I hate shopping." He sighed, running a hand down the side of his face.

"Yup, one thing you mother could never grind into you." Cornelius smiled.

Suddenly, Wilbur's eyes brightened as if he just remembered something. "I got it! The problem is… I might have to use the credit card…"

Cornelius raised an eyebrow, "How much money are we talking about here?" Although the Robinson family was beyond wealthy due to their, specifically Cornelius and Franny, accomplishments, they were very careful on how much money they spent.

Wilbur blurted before turning to leave, "That is an excellent question!"

"Wilbur!"

He grabbed his coat and turned back toward his dad with a smile, "Yes?"

"Don't clean out your savings, okay?" Cornelius warned.

"Psh, with college next year, I'd never do that. See ya!"

After his son left, Cornelius suddenly realized his only child was going to college in less than six months. It was amazing how much time had flown since he had met a thirteen year old kid supposedly working for the Time Continuum Task Force…

**Xxx**

"Wilbur, you're joking!" Kevin exclaimed in the jewelry store.

"Look, Shannon and Violet were looking at this store's magazine not two weeks ago, and Shannon told me Vi loved it!"

"Wil! We're talking almost 500 bucks here! Violet's not gonna wear that in public!"

"Correction, my friend," Wilbur smiled patiently. "It is 350 bucks and she'll totally wear it!"

"She's gonna have to put it in a vault, I think. She totally would." Kevin rolled his eyes.

Wilbur paused, suddenly unsure. "Maybe you're right… Ugh, I hate shopping! I couldn't say it enough!"

As Wilbur stood there awkwardly, trying to decide what to do, Kevin looked out the window. Then he squinted at a large sign across the street.

"Wil?"

"What?"

Kevin pulled Wilbur aside and pointed with a smirk; Wilbur's face broke out into a grin and he slapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"Kevin, you've got a gift my friend!"

**Oh goodie! What is Wilbur going to get Violet for Christmas? :D I assure you, it's going to be a good present! Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did; please review and I'll update again ASAP! :D Thanks!**


	25. Christmas Surprises

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 25! You all can find out what Wilbur got Violet now! For the record, when you find out, that same week when I was first writing that chapter I got (well, my family) got the same present, but it wasn't Christmas. Probably doesn't make sense… yet! I'll shutup so it will! Lol R&R & thanks for all reviews/support so far! :)**

**Chapter 25: Christmas Surprises**

Christmas Eve at the Robinson's was definitely awesome! Of course, Violet loved it every year, but the Robinson's made every second of it even more amazing.

While Carl was serving dinner to everyone, Violet asked Wilbur if there would be any food fights that night.

"Oh no," he replied. "Not on holidays…" he paused, and then added, "Usually."

Violet grinned, surveying the family. Wil's parents and grandparents were talking; Tallulah and Lazlo arguing (as usual); Aunt Billie passing the gravy with her train; and a random war conversation between Uncles Art and Gaston.

Then, Carl spoke up on the other side of the table behind Cornelius. Violet noticed that as soon as Carl started talking, Wilbur's head snapped up.

"Wil, have you fed the-"

Before the robot could finish, Wilbur phased through the table, clapping his hand over Carl's mouth.

"SHHH!" the whole family shushed him quickly.

"Oopth… Thowy (**A/N: translation = oops; sorry ;) just in case lol) **…" a muffled robot voice apologized.

Wilbur took a deep breath and removed his hand, "So help me if you give that away!" he laughed.

Violet knew there was some form of secret being kept from her, but she refrained from asking for Wilbur's sake.

**Xxx**

A couple hours later, everyone was almost finished opening their presents. Violet had told Wilbur that his gift was at her house, and they could go get it later. It was "too big to bring" she had said, using her fingers to make quotation marks.

"That's fine." He laughed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Violet nodded with a smile, and watched as he and Cornelius both left the room, wondering where they were going and what they were up to.

A few minutes later, the room got quiet when Cornelius reappeared. Smiling at her, he said, "Okay Violet, this gift is mostly from Wilbur but the accessories that go with it are from the family. Our only request is that you love and take care of it, okay?"

Violet smiled, "Um… okay?"

Her hands flew to her mouth when Wilbur walked in with a fluffy yellow Labrador in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, you got me a _puppy?_" she squealed.

"Yup! He's eight weeks old; his shots and all that stuff were already taken care of when we bought him."

Violet held the puppy in her arms and it reached up, giving her puppy kisses on her face.

"And also, because he is your dog, you get to name him." Wilbur added.

"Well, I'll have to think on that for a while." She replied while letting the squirmy puppy down. Then she reached up, giving Wilbur a hug, adding, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Uncle Gaston suddenly interrupted, "Um… Wilbur?"

"Yes ma'am?" Wilbur grinned.

Gaston gave his nephew a disgusted look as he pointed at the kneeling puppy.

**Xxx**

On the drive to the Parrs' a little while later, the two teens were still laughing about the puppy's mishap. If Gaston's face from being called a girl mixed with the soiled carpet wasn't funny enough, Grampa Bud wasn't paying attention as he walked through the group, causing him to slip and fall on the top of it as Uncle Art cried out, "Clean up on Aisle 4!" Wilbur and Violet had both collapsed onto the couch, clutching their stomachs, they were laughing so hard.

Still smiling, Violet turned around in her seat to comfort the crying puppy, "Oh, don't cry! We're almost there!" she patted his head, letting him nibble at her fingers contentedly.

Wilbur shook his head, "You wouldn't believe how much my room stinks from him."

Violet laughed, "Not surprising."

"Nope! That's why I dubbed him 'Stinker'."

Violet laughed again as they finally pulled into her driveway. Violet hopped out and grabbing the puppy, ran inside to show her family as Wilbur grabbed all the dog supplies. He walked in to an excited commotion.

"Okay Wil, you said he was cute, but I didn't expect this!" Helen exclaimed, cradling the puppy.

"Yeah, I had to hide him from Tallulah the day I brought him home. She would've squeezed him to death had I let her hold him." Wilbur smiled.

"Well," Bob smiled. "Are you ready to see your gift? It's from the whole family."

"Sure!" Wilbur smiled.

"Alright. Come on, boys. We're gonna show him now." Bob called his sons from the living room.

Bob and Helen led the way to Bob's study. Wilbur observed Bob's paper work for his job lying around and multiple family pictures hanging on a wall. Dash closed the door behind them and all was quiet.

"Okay Wil, this is something that you can tell nobody about. When you see it you'll understand why."

Wilbur watched as Bob touched a bare spot on the wall, and a finger pad popped out. Bob scanned his finger and suddenly the wall pushed out further, revealing multiple travel tubes going down.

The Parrs all went down and Violet, holding Wil's hand, pulled him after her. When they reached the bottom, Wilbur stood there dumbfounded. "No way…" he whispered.

"Wilbur Robinson, welcome to the official hideout of The Incredibles." Dash said a little overdramatically.

Violet giggled and reached up, closing Wilbur's open mouth. "What do you think?" she asked.

Wilbur shook his head, speechless. Finally, he laughed, "Wow?"

"Wil! Come look at my suit!" Jack said excitedly, grabbing Wilbur's hand.

As Jack-Jack dragged him, Wilbur surveyed the massive room. The walls were a jet, metallic black color with splashes of red and orange everywhere. There were the cases for their suits on one end of the room; the other side had computers, homing devices, and other super technology scattered over a long desk. Then, Wilbur noticed a door in between both "sections" of the room.

"What's in there?" he asked.

"That's the museum!" Jack exclaimed, running to the door. The five year old reached up, pushed a button and the door slid open.

The whole family followed Wilbur in. Wilbur smiled upon seeing countless photos, autographs, newspaper articles and more of Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible and the Golden Age of supers. Their older suits stood hanging in their respective cases.

Wilbur shook his head, whispering, "All this because of an accident…"

"What?" Dash asked.

Again, Wilbur shook his head, "That accident at Robinson Industries could have killed me, but because it didn't, I not only got multiple powers, but I also get awesome privileges like this… It's amazing…"

Bob nodded, repeating quietly, "It is amazing."

**Hooray! :D Yes, my family got a puppy! :D Yellow Lab and his name is Timber 3 Tim for short! Haha but he's a big beast now… but that's beside the point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just so you guys know, there are a few more chapters that are the same "tempo" as the past ten or so. And then! Oh-ho, hold onto your hats, cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride ;) But we'll cross that bridge when we get that far! Muahaha Plz Review & see you guys soon ;D**


	26. A Name To Go By

**Here ya guys go! Ch. 26 ;D The time has come to reveal the name of the bestest super in the world! Enjoy! R&R ;D**

**Chapter 26: A Name to Go By **A/N: Time- April; 4 months later****

"I can't believe we're graduating in just a couple of weeks!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly.

Wilbur nodded as he still stared at his computer screen distractedly, "In more ways than one, I might add."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "That's not a bad thing."

"I know." Wilbur barely mumbled.

"What're you doing?" Kevin asked abruptly, peering over the desk to look at Wilbur's screen.

Wilbur sighed and scanned the school library, making sure no one was so close they could hear him.

After turning back, he whispered, "I need a name."

Kevin's eyebrows jumped, "Ohh… yeah, that's not as easy as it sounds."

"Seriously, how do parents do it?" Wilbur asked. "Decide their child's name for life, now I have to do it for me. Nothing's clicking; saying *Ka-boom!* like I want it to."

Kevin smiled and whispered, "Don't worry about it; I'm sure it'll come to you soon."

Suddenly, the door opened and Shannon walked in with a stack of books a mile high. The boys jumped up to help her, which she eagerly accepted.

"Whew! How many guys did I pass from room 62 and they didn't say a word? Whatever happened to chivalry?"

"Too many to count?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Yes." She said, sitting down with a plop.

The boys set books down and the mound began to slide. They quickly made a perimeter with their arms so the books wouldn't cascade to the floor. Wilbur sighed loudly, "Shannon! Why are you such a nerdy bookworm?" he smiled.

Suddenly, a woman's voice was cleared from the front. Mrs. Eaton, the stern librarian, swiftly put a finger to her lips as she glared at Wilbur.

"Oops; sorry!" Wilbur whispered, sitting down.

The three teens laughed as Wilbur added, "Grouchy," under his breath with a grin.

"Shannon, half of these aren't even school books!" Kevin whispered as loudly as possible for effect, and to irritate Mrs. Eaton. "What is '_The Phantom's Treasure of the Seven Seas_'?" he asked incredulously, holding up the book.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "It's that stupid book we have to read in literature! I know, it's as stupid as it sounds."

"I was starting to get a little concerned there. This book is so Juvie looking…" Kevin paused. "Wil, you okay?"

Shannon looked at Wil, who was staring at the book with wide eyes, "Wil?" she asked.

Suddenly, everyone in the library jumped as Wilbur yelled with a grin, arms in the air for the victory sign, "I'VE GOT IT!"

All students began to whisper and laugh at Wilbur's random outburst, which only Kevin understood. Glancing down at the book again, Kevin read the title and nodded. It was definitely perfect!

"Wilbur Robinson, that will be ten demerits! Report to the office at once!" Mrs. Eaton demanded sternly, now standing next to Wilbur, who hardly noticed.

He blinked, still grinning, and looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked.

The students began to laugh again as Mrs. Eaton pointed a long bony finger towards the door. Wilbur merely shrugged and walked out the door, Mrs. Eaton on his heels. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew one thing: he had his super name! FINALLY!"

**Xxx**

"Ten demerits, visit to the office, detention, AND a phone call interrupting your father's meeting?" Franny fumed in the kitchen.

"Mom! I was excited about something and I couldn't resist! Anything she told the principal and you slash dad was definitely over-exaggerated!" Wilbur pleaded his case.

"That's what you said last time!" Franny contradicted.

"Well, that was a joke!"

"Switching out worms for her spaghetti noodles is **not** a joke, young man!" Franny declared. Wilbur laughed and slapped the table, and she added, almost genuinely angry. "It isn't funny Wilbur!"

Wilbur stopped laughing and said seriously, "Mom, number one that was eighth grade! Number two, it wasn't even my idea!"

"But you pulled it off! Today is no exception, mister. Whatever you did, you're in trouble."

"The name's Phantom, actually." Wilbur blurted.

Franny frowned confusedly and he continued, "I saw that word on a book, got excited, and forgot to be quiet, so I got a little loud. Today was nothing compared to four years ago. I'm sorry they made a mountain out of an anthill, okay? I'll try better next time and, if we're lucky, they will too."

Wilbur calmly stood up and started to walk out, but Franny stopped him. "Wait." She paused as he stopped and turned to face her.

"You're telling the truth then?" she asked skeptically.

"Mom, I stopped lying to you guys years ago." Wilbur replied.

Franny smiled a little and sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I'm not really that mad at you." Wilbur smiled.

Franny smiled back and shook her head as Wilbur walked up to his room. He turned on his laptop and quickly typed out his life plans for the moment:

Graduate from high school and super training.

College at Todayland University, major in Chemistry; Apply to work with dad at R.I.

Save lives as Phantom.

After a few years, marry Violet :)

Wilbur smiled at number four. Yes, siree Bob, life was going to be good!

**I hope you guys found this chapter humorous! Me and my siblings were laughing when I first wrote it ;D Lol**

**Alright, ladies and gents, boys and girls! The next chapter is going to have some action (hooray!) and THEN! We move on to bigger things *mysteriously evil smile* I'm excited for the ultimate plot to be revealed! *evilly rubs hands together* but again, that's next chapter; patience is a virtue! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R and thanks for all the support! :D**


	27. Double Graduation

**Hey guys! Listen, I am **_**SO SORRY**_** that it has taken me so long to get this to you! I'm done with school in a few weeks so I've been trying to pull my grades up before summer vacation. I told my Rio fans that, but idk if I reiterated that to you guys… If not, my deepest apologies!**

**But this chapter is well worth the wait, I assure you! ;D This chapter was so much fun to write! Thanks for all you guys' support and random reviews, even when I haven't updated! Lol They make me smile :) Well enough of my endless babbling! Please R&R and Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 27: Double Graduation**

"Wilbur!" Kevin ran towards Wilbur excitedly.

Wilbur barely turned around before Kevin practically bowled him over. "WE'RE FINALLY DONE!" Kevin yelled, jumping up and down, Wilbur in his arms.

"I KNOW!" Wilbur yelled back.

"Shh! Guys relax!" Shannon laughed, joining them.

"Oh my word, I CAN'T RELAX!" Kevin let go of Wilbur, still grinning, "I'm too excited!"

"Who's not?" Shannon asked sarcastically.

"Nobody! That's who!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Just then, somebody from behind Wilbur put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who, Wil!" Kevin smiled.

Wilbur didn't have to think long, "Violet!"

Violet put her hands down and stood next to him. "Congrats guys!" she smiled.

"Thanks!" The three graduates chorused.

"When do you graduate?" Shannon asked the dark-haired girl.

"I graduated last Saturday, actually."

"Oh man! I missed it!" Shannon faked a poochie lip.

"Yeah, big shame!" a snotty girl's voice sounded from behind Violet.

The teens turned to se Brittany standing there with her arms crossed. Wilbur rolled his eyes, "Brittany, just let it go."

Brittany's eyes narrowed as Violet silently approached her. Then, Violet stuck her hand out. "No hard feelings." She said sweetly with a smile.

Brittany's eyes flashed, "We will see." She snipped through clenched teeth before stalking away.

Once she was gone, Kevin muttered, "I will not miss her at all."

"I don't know… I feel like she knows a lot more than she lets on." Wilbur said.

"Like what?" Shannon asked. "What is there to hide?"

Having forgotten Shannon did not have powers, Wilbur didn't know what to say. Avoiding eye contact, he said, "Um-"

"She probably thinks she knows more about me than she really does. She'll forget us all eventually." Violet intervened.

Shannon nodded in agreement, "Hopefully."

Still, Wilbur couldn't help but wonder…

**Xxx**

Wilbur cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. He surveyed the obstacle course in the training room, knowing his friends were hiding in it, waiting for him to show up. He remembered that there were altogether five buttons that he had to make sure he hit after he finished each "task" in a room. He also knew there were multiple traps that he could get caught in. But he wasn't worried about all that. It was the five minute time-limit that irked him. He hated timers…

Wilbur looked at Lucius inside an office with a bullet/power proof glass window, and took another deep breath. Lucius looked up at him and then picked up a microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," he called. "We begin in 3…2…"

The alarm sounded and Wilbur ran into the first hallway straight ahead of him. He was not four steps in and multiple red lasers shot out of the wall, shooting in all directions and some in awkward angles. Too much to phase through at once, he dove over the first three, tumbled under four more and somehow made it through the last six.

As he ran into the next hallway, he saw the massive fireball heading towards him already. Wilbur put up his arm and deflected it with his own firepower. As Cynder got another fireball ready, K9 sprinted from nowhere and charged at him. Thinking fast, Wilbur jumped high over K9 and shot the dog's vest with his laser vision. (All of the supers, Wilbur included, in the obstacle course were wearing vests that prevented them from getting injured; one shot "disqualified" them.) K9, being shot, knew he was out, so he shape-shifted back into regular Cole Turner, and casually walked out.

But Wilbur still had Cynder to deal with. She threw her second fireball at him, which he dodged. As he dodged, he began forming his own fireball and, after facing her, threw it at her full-force. She was unable to dodge it fully, so Cynder was also eliminated. Wilbur ran past Cynder and into the next room.

The next room was small and square, and his first timer was in the middle on the top of a pedestal. He slapped it, causing it to go red. As he ran down the steps, he thought that this room was too easy, and BOOM!

He flew backwards, realizing he had run into Invisigirl's force field. "Ouch…" he thought.

Wilbur jumped back up and waited. Because she was invisible, he obviously didn't know where she was. He decided to wait and use his "sixth sense", as Lucius called it, to determine where she was.

Suddenly, he heard it; the ringing, growing louder and louder. His brain suddenly screamed, "TURN AROUND!"

Instinctively, he whiplashed around and ducked onto to the floor. He felt the wind rush as she flew over and landed behind him. "That woulda been a nasty kick…" he thought.

Suddenly, she appeared. Invisigirl threw multiple karate kicks and punches at him left and right. Luckily for him, he hadn't taught her everything. At the exact moment, he struck forward and with a little Blue Fire, she fell backwards, henceforth eliminated.

Wilbur felt extremely guilty as he ran out, but that was the point of her attacking him: to see if he could take her out. Thankfully it was nothing personal! He shook his head, "Focus!"

The next hallway was long and dark. He used his night vision to see where he was going. It all seemed fine, of course, until Titan showed up.

Titan threw a wicked punch at Wilbur, who phased through it. They scuffled a little bit; Wilbur phasing through all Titan's attacks, and Titan impervious to any attacks himself. A thought suddenly occurred to Wilbur. With a smirk, he lunged forward, plunging his hand into Titan's head. Titan dropped almost immediately; Wilbur caught him and set him down with a plop before running out. Wilbur could almost see Lucius and the others laughing; the day they discovered he could put people to sleep was priceless.

Seeing water ahead, Wilbur realized the second button was at the bottom. He swan dove and managed to hit the button and get out in seven and a half seconds!

"Two minutes and counting!" Lucius called over the loudspeaker.

On the other side of the pool was a rope ladder leading to a higher platform. As he climbed up, lightning bolts came from his direct right. Bolt was flying around the ladder and was throwing lightning bolts left and right.

When one of them finally hit Wilbur in the arm, he had to stop. He formed a massive fireball and chucked it at his friend. Bolt dodged it, but Wilbur also had the opportunity to make the fireball explode whenever he wanted. It would have missed Bolt, but when it exploded next to him instead, Bolt went flying, eliminating him.

Wilbur smiled slightly as he finally made it to the top. He looked up and smirked. Three robots stood there stiffly, waiting for him to approach. Beyond them was his third marker. Wilbur took a quick breath, and lunged forward.

The second he moved, the robots ran toward him, arms outstretched. Wilbur used his laser vision on the first one, cutting off one of its legs so that it would fall. As it descended, he jumped off its shoulders and front flipped over the other two. He landed behind them, and quickly shot one of them with a fireball.

The third quickly turned around and pulled out a machine gun. As it fired at him, Wilbur phased through all the bullets and ran forward. He jumped toward it, kicked the gun out of its grasp. Confused, the robot stood there as Wilbur phased his hand through its head and ripped its wires out. The robot fell backwards in a heap, going haywire and shaking uncontrollably.

"One minute left!" Lucius warned.

Wilbur turned and slapped the third button. He sprinted across the platform and down the final hallway. He ran into the last room and was almost at hi final button when Multiplicity jumped in front of him.

The pretty blonde scowled at him as she multiplied into ten of herself, encircling him. "You got thirty seconds, Wilbur." They taunted altogether. "We don't think you will make it!"

"We'll see about that!" Wilbur smirked and used his laser vision on the girl directly in front of him.

She disappeared having been hurt, and the other nine decided to grab their guns. As they pulled the trigger simultaneously, Wilbur hit the deck. All the bullets went over his head and into the multiplied girls. All of them disappeared, except one. Multiplicity collapsed to her knees panting.

"Go Wilbur!" she smiled up at him.

Almost out of time, Wilbur ran to his fourth and final button and slapped it down triumphantly with seven seconds still on the clock.

He paused to catch his breath, and then looked across the entire gymnasium at the grinning Lucius and still suited friends in the control room. He watched as Lucius picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Edna, it's Lucius. Start making his suit. He's ready." Lucius said, still grinning from ear to ear.

**HUZZAH! :D Lemme know watcha think! So just a heads-up, from here on out, you guys will FINALLY be exposed to the main plot! Gah, I'm so excited! :D I have to warn you though… next chapter's title may throw you off a little ;) It's gonna be fantabulous beyond your expectations though, and you guys are going to love where this train is headed! Haha**

**So anyway, leave me some awesome reviews please! :D I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but no guarantees! So please don't shoot me if it is another 2 weeks . Lol Well, until next chapter!**

**~EmmerzK**


	28. Three Years Later!

**Alright ladies and Gentleman, hold on to your capes! From here on out it's gonna be a bumpy ride! Thanks so much for all your reviews! :D And yes, enjoy the title & chapter ;) I can see you all going "whaaaa?" right now! Lol Anyway, have fun reading!**

**Chapter 28: Three Years Later…**

The rain pelted him as he stood in the dark alley, sending cold shivers down the back of his neck. He watched his target with unblinking eyes, waiting for the perfect moment. The robber looked around and then sneaked up the steps to an apartment door. He pulled out a knife and tried to jimmy the lock open.

"Gotcha," the super murmured, and finally stepped out of the shadows to approach the criminal. He stopped directly behind the man, casting a long, dark shadow over him.

The man froze and swallowed hard. Slowly, he turned around to look up at the super's smirking face. "Ph-Phantom!" the man squeaked. He slowly stood and faced his challenger. "D-don't you try nuthin' on me!" the robber threatened, sticking the blade towards Phantom. "I-I know how t-to use this!"

Phantom glanced at the puny pocket knife and laughed out loud. "And I know how to use things that are far more dangerous, and judging by your reaction, you know what I'm talking about." Phantom said, taking a step forward.

"I-I mean it now! Stay back!" the man yelled louder.

"I suggest you relax and put that away before somebody gets hurt!" Phantom threatened.

"Fine, have it your way!" the man shouted and tried to stab the super in the chest. But instead, the blade flew through him and the man, having lost his balance, fell forward and through the shim also, and down the stairs.

The knife clattered to the ground as Phantom stepped down and picked it and the man up. Just then, a police car drove up and screeched to a halt.

Phantom grinned, "Just in time, officer! I believe you can take him for me!"

The officer bounded forward, unlatching his handcuffs, "I sure can! Some girl called H.Q. a few minutes ago, saying two men were arguing on her front porch. They sent me out here to pick 'em up, but I guess I only need to take care of one!" the officer smiled.

"Exactly," Phantom replied.

Suddenly, the front door opened and a young girl with long black hair emerged, "Hey officer! Thanks for getting him out of here!" she called.

"Well, you're welcome, but you can thank Phantom! He got here long before I did. Anyway, have a good night miss! Thanks Phantom!" the officer smiled, loaded up the criminal, and took off towards the police station.

Phantom smiled and looked up at Violet, who was playfully frowning at him. "What?" he asked.

"I told you I was just going to call the police if he tried to break in again; you didn't have to-"

"Hey! I'm not gonna let some weirdo break in on my girl!" Phantom grinned.

Violet smiled, "Yeah, I know."

"You feeling better?" Phantom asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'll probably come to work tomorrow. But if you don't get outta this rain, you might not be there to see me!" she teased.

Phantom smiled, "Well, we can't have that!" As he walked down the steps, he turned and gave her a wink. Violet smiled and closed the door. She watched him from the window as he disappeared down dark the alley across the street.

"I certainly hope I was the only one who saw all that!" Shannon spoke up from behind her.

Violet laughed with her. Certainly if any neighbors saw her flirting with a super hero, they would grow suspicious. If only they knew…

Violet followed Shannon back to their living room, Violet's three year old lab Timber on their heels. A year or so after graduating high school, Shannon and Violet had decided to rent an apartment together in the city, since they became such close friends. It turned out that they loved it and they would probably stay there until they got married to their boys.

"I didn't think he'd actually come out here in the rain and wait for our burglar himself," Violet sighed.

"Psh, I knew he would the second you told him. Just you getting sick this past week has been driving him nuts, let alone the thought of someone breaking in on us!" Shannon spieled off.

Violet smiled, shaking her head. Yes, it was true her beloved went crazy when she got the flu. Not the stomach flu; the real I-can't-move-lest-I-die flu. She also obtained bronchitis, and due to Wilbur's Aunt Billie being a genuine germaphobe, he was pretty much not allowed to see her. Not good for the poor guy's well-being.

Violet laughed to herself, getting Shannon's attention. "What?"

Violet shook her head, still smiling, "Nothin."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "You and that boy."

**Xxx**

Wilbur's alarm blared at six thirty the next morning. He turned it off and lay there thinking. He didn't get back home until a solid three am due to the burglary at Violet's, a bank robbery downtown and a fire uptown.

Wilbur sighed, thinking, "I hate early mornings…" But then, his heart leaped and his eyes popped open. "Violet's going back to work today!" he whispered out loud.

Now wide awake, he sprang out of bed and couldn't wait til 9am. As he got ready, he thought about her nonstop. It got to the point that she was the only thing that kept his sanity in check. Just like he had planned, he majored in Chemistry at Todayland University, and now worked alongside his dad at Robinson Industries. Violet ended up majoring in chemistry as well, so they worked together almost every day.

Finally ready to leave an hour later, he grabbed his coat and paused. He looked at the little black velvet box sitting on his dresser. He tapped a finger on his leg impatiently, "It's not time yet…" he thought. But bringing it along always made him feel more secure for some odd reason. He grabbed the box and put it in his coat pocket. Taking a travel tube to the garage, he got in the car and headed to Robinson Industries.

***Gasp* I bet you guys know what's in the box! :D Good times are comin! …and bad… Oops! Did I just say that? Yes, yes I did.**

**Don't give me that look! I told you action is comin didn't I? XD Lol Next chapter comin soon! :D**


	29. New Enemies

***Insert high-pitch excited scream* Here we go! I am SOOOO excited for this! :D Okay, go read before I have an emotional meltdown! ENJOY! R&R! :D**

**Chapter 29: New Enemies**

"Wil, you're squeezing me!" Violet whispered.

"Oh sorry!" he said, setting her down.

"I missed you too!" she smiled and walked to Cornelius, who was at his desk. "Hello!"

"Hey you!" Cornelius smiled, standing and giving her a hug. "You feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks! I've actually been okay the past couple days, but decided to wait."

"Eh no biggie. Take however much time off that you need." Cornelius said.

Violet smiled, "Thanks!"

She walked over to her desk and surveyed the mountain of papers she had to file. She sighed, sending her bangs fluttering over her forehead, and making his heart flutter. Then she looked up, and noticed him staring.

"What?" she asked.

Wilbur blinked and shrugged, "Nothin."

"Okay, then why are you staring at me?" she asked knowingly.

His thoughts said, "Because I love you…", but instead of saying that, he shrugged again. "I dunno…"

Violet frowned, "You okay?"

He quickly looked back up at her, "Oh yeah. I'm fine." Suddenly, he felt really awkward and didn't know why, so he just mosied over to his desk. Violet watched him plop down in his chair in confusion. Either something was bothering him or he wanted to tell her something.

A man's voice sounded on the P.A., interrupting her thoughts, "Wilbur Robinson to the lab, please." Wilbur grabbed his I.D. card and lab coat and left the room.

Violet walked over to Cornelius in confusion. When she merely stood there silently, he looked up from his paperwork. "You alright?"

"Yeah… just curious though. How was Wilbur while I was gone?"

Cornelius stifled a laugh, "I don't mean to mock him, but it almost looked as if you had dumped him."

Violet's eyes widened, "Really?"

Cornelius nodded, "Yup."

Violet pursed her lips, "Why?"

Cornelius looked up at her again incredulously, "You mean you have no idea why he falls apart every time you two are separated?"

"Well," she thought. "Is it just because he misses me?"

Cornelius shifted his head back and forth as if trying to decide on something. "Yes and no…" he paused. "Why don't you ask him? He's your boyfriend and I don't want to say anything that he would want to tell you himself."

Violet sighed, "Okay."

Just then, the door slid open and Cornelius's secretary Lydia walked in with an envelope. "This just came in for you, Cornelius. There's no forward address."

"Thank you." He said, taking the letter and she left. Violet watched from her desk as he opened it, read the note and quickly crumpled it up in slight frustration. He turned at threw it into the open file cabinet next to his desk.

"Hmm…" Violet thought.

**Xxx**

Later that evening, Violet and Wilbur took a walk through the park, talking about the long week. When Violet grew silent for a minute, Wilbur looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Violet shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like you're hiding something from me." She said quietly.

Wilbur frowned, "No, I'm not hid-" Then he stooped. "Oh yeah," he thought. "I guess I kinda am, aren't I?"

Violet looked up at him expectantly, waiting patiently. Wilbur could feel his heart thumping in his ribcage. "It's… it's not anything bad, I promise. It's actually something really good!" he fumbled for the right words. "But…"

"But?" she prompted.

"But…I'm not ready to tell you yet..." he said quickly.

Violet looked down silently, "Oh…okay."

Realizing he was coming across weird, he kept talking, "I promise you, Vi, I'm not hiding anything bad from you. It's more like…" he waved his hands in circles, trying to think, "A surprise!" he grinned half-heartedly.

She looked back up at him with a small smile, "Okay…should I be excited?"

Wilbur's heart leaped at the thought. "Yes! Very excited! Just think of it as-" Then he stopped. Suddenly his "sixth sense" kicked in and he had that feeling. Violet caught on immediately.

"What is it?" she whispered.

He kept scanning the area with his night vision for another moment before replying, "Let's go."

Quickly, they both walked out of the park and into the nearest ally. Thankfully, Edna Mode had created a new way for supers to change from secret identity to super suit in seconds. With a push of a button, their clothes were flipped around, and Wilbur and Violet were now Phantom and Invisigirl.

Invisigirl's suit was similar to Elastigirl's original suit. White with Invisigirl logo, but instead of sparkling red boot, gloves, mask and matching headband, they were a shimmering force field purple. Phantom's suit was black with a bright blue waist-band, mask, gloves, and Phantom logo that was bright yellow.

Phantom took a deep breath as he tried to pinpoint where the trouble was. Then, his eyes darted north. "Where we goin'?" Invisigirl asked.

Phantom paused before answering. "Todayland jail; we've gotta stop a prison break."

**Xxx**

"Come on, can't you work any faster?" the girl whined.

"Shutup! You're the one with psychic powers! You break the lock yourself!" the man snapped, dropping the crowbar and walking away.

"Jumper! Psych! Knock it off, now!" the older man yelled to the younger villains. "Jumper, get her outta there now! We need her for the plan!"

"Alright alright! I'm goin!" Jumper teleported back to the jailed Psych. "Although you sure need me more than you think." He mumbled under his breath as he picked up the crowbar.

"What?" the infuriated villain bellowed. "Technically I don't _need_ either of you!" The black-caped villain turned around, revealing his dark orange and black suit, his black eyes flashing w/ pure anger as he approached the two villains. "I had to jail break you when you were seventeen! Let alone train you to even use your powers! You don't deserve anything else from me, _Jumper_!"

The young man looked at his boots shamefully, and then yanked again on the crowbar lodged into the lock.

"And _you_! I still wonder I even _tried_ to help you!" the leader pointed a finger at Psych. "Just sitting there in the park, wishing there was some way you could get what you wanted! A PSYCHIC sitting there MOPING! Unbelievable!"

"Hey, that brat stole my boyfriend, okay? That's a legit reason to mope!" Psych argued, her eyes flashing.

Jumper grunted, "Psh, yeah! Except you weren't even dating! He never liked you!"

Psych's voice rose a pitch higher, "What? At least he always managed to beat you up! Yes, you always started the fights, but he _always_ finished them!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" the older villain yelled again, this time the lights flickering on and off.

"Sorry Magnum…" they apologized quietly.

Magnum rubbed his temples in frustration. They certainly weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer, but both were a great asset. They were both angry and wanted payback. Plus, they knew the supers he was after. A little icing on the cake…

Magnum glanced back at Jumper, who almost had the door open.

"Okay seriously Jumper, you're taking forever!" he snapped.

"Almost…got it!" Jumper exclaimed as the door finally flew open. The cells for villains were not your typical barred wall. No, they were some extreme Titanium, super-power proof metal bars. Compliments of Cornelius Robinson. Jumper gritted his teeth at the name…

"Alright come on, you two. Both of you scram and meet me on-" Magnum stopped talking, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Psych. "What is it?"

Psych's eyes were narrowed and glowing, "We've got company."

At that split second, the large metal door flew open as Bolt and Invisigirl jumped in and Phantom phased through the wall behind the three villains, trapping them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bolt asked with a smirk.

"Just picking up my luggage." Magnum growled, gesturing to Psych.

Invisigirl looked Magnum up and down. She had never seen him before…

"That's all I am to you?" Psych yelled at Magnum. "Just another asset to your stupid plan? I resent that! You'd better take it back right now!" she fumed, her long blonde curls bouncing dramatically.

"Jumper, take her out of here before things get messy." As Magnum continued to talk, Phantom's head swam in recognition.

"Okay boss!" he heard Jumper say. Why did the younger two villains sound _so _familiar! Phantom shook his head as Jumper grabbed Psych's arm and they teleported away instantly. He needed to focus!

The three supers watched Magnum for a few seconds. They didn't know what his powers were, let alone what he could do with them!

Finally, Magnum broke the silence, "Forgive me, I don't believe I have properly introduced myself to the world yet. Been around, yes; shown myself, no; observed your work as a team, yes." At his last statement, he smirked mysteriously at Phantom.

"Hmm…" Phantom thought.

The villain continued, "I go by the name of Magnum. Yes indeed, that is what you may call me."

"Well Magnum," Bolt stepped forward, "seeing as this is your 'first showing' and all, let's make this simple and easy. Put your hands on your head slowly and don't try anything, or else." The blonde-haired super commanded.

Magnum chuckled evilly, "Do you really think I'm just going to let you arrest me? Because trust me, I'm far from done. I've got a lot of work to do, and jail breaking Psych was _hardly_ on my 'To Do' list."

Phantom's ears began to ring as Magnum talked. This guy definitely meant business! From the other side of the room, Invisigirl and Bolt noticed their friend tense.

"So," Magnum continued, "Until I show up again, which shouldn't be too long, I bid you farewell."

Magnum closed his eyes and spread his arms toward the walls, his fingers together, but tensed. Suddenly, the floor began to vibrate, the lights flickered uncontrollably, and the windows cracked.

Phantom's ears were ringing so loudly it was beginning to hurt, but he just couldn't figure out what was happening! What kind of super power _was_ this? Then, Magnum opened his eyes and relaxed his arms and hands, and just as instantly, every window and wall exploded!

Invisigirl put a force field up around herself and Bolt quickly, and Phantom phased through everything whirling around him. The three supers watched as Magnum, apparently having flying powers as well, lifted off and flew away into the midnight sky. As soon as he disappeared, everything fell out of the sky and crashed to the ground in a mountainous heap of debris.

**AHHHHHH! THIS CHAPTER IS SO AMAZING! I feel like I'm reviewing my own story! Lol I am SO stinkin excited to be finally uploading the main plot! Hold onto your capes, people, cuz things are about to get messy ;D Thanks for all the reviews & plz keep 'em coming! :D**


	30. Reality

**Alrighty people, we gonna get some answers in this chapter! ;D And a little bit of humor to go along w/ it bc Wilbur is just a humorous person lol Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews & plz keep 'em comin'! XD**

**Chapter 30: Reality**

Lucius sighed, "Well kids, I don't know what to say except knock your socks off. I can't guarantee you'll find anything on Magnum, Jumper or Psych, but help yourselves."

"Thanks man! We owe you one!" Kevin thanked him as Lucius walked out of the super archives.

"So this guy was older?" Cole asked while scanning a book.

Violet shrugged, "Maybe mid-40s or 50s."

Kevin shook his head, "What still amazes me are his powers! I still can't believe how much damage that did!"

Nikki spoke up from a laptop, "No kidding! I saw the pictures on the news; the building is practically laid to waste!"

Violet nodded and glanced at Wilbur, who was sitting at a table alone in the middle of the room. He didn't have any books or a computer or anything. He was just sitting there with his feet propped up on the table, his arms crossed and face etched in thought. She put the book she was holding back on the shelf and walked over to him.

She put her hands on his shoulders, and massaging them, asked, "You okay?"

Wilbur snapped out of his daze and looked up at her. He nodded as he looked back into his blank space, although he visibly relaxed. Violet smiled and sat next to him, "Talk to me."

Wilbur's eyes darted between her and his blank space reserved for thoughtful staring. He pursed his lips and slightly shook his head, "Those two villains...the younger two…" he shook his head again frustratedly.

Violet waited patiently. He sighed and continued, running a hand down the back of his neck, "I feel like I know them."

Violet furrowed her eyebrows as she frowned confusedly, "How would you-"

Wilbur abruptly stood up and began to pace around the table, "I don't know. They just… they both looked and sounded so familiar! I don't know if they are people I know now or went to school with or randomly met or-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes really wide. Violet blinked, "Eureka?"

"Oh goodie! I love Eureka moments!" Nikki exclaimed, sitting on a bannister. Violet realized Nikki, Cole and Kevin had been listening; the guys stood casually behind Nikki, Kevin crossing his arms and Cole's hands in his pockets. They were all listening eagerly to hear what Wilbur was thinking.

Violet turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "Wil?" she prompted.

"It couldn't be…" he whispered, his face etched in a mixture of denial and confusion.

The other supers looked at each other, utterly confused. "It couldn't be who?" Kevin asked.

Wilbur continued to mutter under his breath as he walked around, "No, no, no, she couldn't have had powers the whole time because-wait!" He said loudly, suddenly pointing an accusatory finger at Kevin. "What's to have stopped her from having powers all that time if you had powers the whole time too?"

"Who?" the group asked simultaneously, a few smiling at his beating around the bush.

Wilbur paused, acknowledging their question, but continued, "But how could she have possibly ever keep a secret like her having super powers? She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it!"

Kevin slapped his forehead, "I give up…" he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait just a minute!" Wilbur smirked a tad.

Kevin stopped and returned to his position with a small sigh. Wilbur continued, "She always knew stuff before we did. Ya know, in school, if there was some secret that somebody was keeping, she always found out! Every time! There was no keeping secrets from her; if there was a party, a date, a vacation, no matter what it was. She ALWAYS knew every bit of information!" he said excitedly, but then he stopped, adding quietly, "That's actually really scary."

"Mm-hm! Yeah, reeeeeeal scary Wil! If only we knew who on earth you were talking about!" Kevin, now sitting down at the table next to Violet, exclaimed sarcastically. The others laughed a little at him, but they quickly silenced when they saw Wilbur's expression.

Wilbur looked at Kevin sadly, "You remember Brittany Campbell don't you?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Oh my goodness, how could I forg-" Then he stopped, stunned mid-sentence. Finally, he stuttered, "Wilbur you're…you're not serious! You think Brittany is Psych?" he asked incredulously.

Sitting between his best friend and Violet, Wilbur explained, "Kevin, think about it! Psych looked just like her, sounded just like her, acted just like her!"

Silence for a moment, and then Kevin spoke up quietly, "If Brittany is Psych, we are in serious trouble." Wilbur merely nodded.

"Wow…" Nikki commented quietly. "So… who's Jumper then?"

Wilbur sighed, "I think I know who he is…" Then he looked at Kevin, "Kev…" he paused.

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Did…" Wilbur faltered, but continued quietly, "Did the police ever find Danny?"

Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh…" he whispered as he stared back into Wilbur's dead serious eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," He muttered before standing up.

"Wait Kevin!" Wilbur stood up too, but phased through the table and chairs, and half of Violet, to block his friend's path. "Seriously, did they ever find him?"

Kevin put his hands on his hips, "No. They didn't. They got sick of looking and gave up."

Wilbur broke in, "But now we know how he got out! He has teleporting powers; it's that simple!"

"No Wilbur, it's not that simple!" Kevin blurted. "He hates both of us, and he could potentially kill either of us with better chances than he did in high school!"

Wilbur remained silent for a moment. "I know it's not going to be easy, but we know who they are now. We're going to have to try and arrest them, or something. If we let them roam free like they have been… it could get more dangerous than it needs to be."

"Wait a second," Kevin interrupted. "If Brittany is a psychic, then she must know about our powers; Violet too. What if she told Magnum who we are?"

Wilbur paused, "If she did, then our worst nightmare is about to become reality."

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuun! How about THAT for a cookie? So, we know who the sidekicks are! But… who is Magnum? I'm glad you asked, but that's for me to know and you to wait for the coming chapters to find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh good grief, that was really evil Lol! But who cares? Besides all of you that is… LOL Oh dear soul, I need to go to bed!**

**Enough babbling! Back to my point, we shall find out who the infamous Magnum is and what "the plan" is in a few chapters; not the next one I'm afraid, but don't you worry! Every chapter adds to the plot more and more, and even though we're in the 30s chapter-wise, we're just gettin' started my friends ;) And let's just say that this is the calm before the storm… Read at your own risk X)**

**Until next chapter, I love you all & your fabulous reviews! Do not cease to send me a few! Or many! I tell this next snippet to my Rio fans (btw, go read my Rio stories, but watch the movie first! They're fabulous!) that the longer your reviews are, the sooner I update! 13 days of school left, so my updates will start coming in faster anyway, but I get really happy when I get nice long reviews ;) Then again, my Rio story's chapters are much much MUCH longer!**

**Oh which leads to another point, when writing this, I was writing by hand. By the time you write 18 pages, a chapter is pretty long. That's short when typing it out! :/ So, I'm going to try my best to make the coming chapters MUCH longer XD Ask my Rio fans; the lengthy chapters are quite delightful!**

**HOLY COW I NEVER BABBLE! Yes, it is 1AM for the life of this college student! I must go before I have an Author's Note Meltdown. Goodbye for now amigos/amigas!**


	31. The Plot Thickens

***Excited Squeal* I'm so excited to see all your responses to this chapter! :D Be prepared for some action and suspense! XD Go ahead and Read; I'll talk later! Plz review!**

**Chapter 31: The Plot Thickens**

Hundreds of people swarmed the premises of Robinson industries inside and out. It was the 35th anniversary of Robinson Industries being around and being the top inventing company since Inventco. Camera crews and interviewers were bustling about as well, grabbing anyone important to interview. Wilbur sighed as he looked at all the guests around him on the rooftop. Being the son and only child of the most prominent scientist in the world always required Wil to be part of the "celebrations".

Now that he was older, he knew it wasn't such a big deal. The only hard thing about it was welcoming everybody, and talking to everybody, and showing everybody around while smiling the whole time!

He sighed again, letting the air out. "How has dad done it all these years?" he thought.

"Wil? You okay?"

He grinned instantly and beamed at his fiancée. "Hey! Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled, wrapping an arm around Violet's waist.

She kissed his cheek and continued, "You sure? You look kinda… overwhelmed." She giggled.

Wilbur again sighed, "Yeah, just a little bit. I'm kinda used to it though."

Just then, Cornelius's voice sounded over the microphone from where he stood on a platform across the room. Franny was behind him with all of his colleagues and fellow scientists in a long row; the other Robinsons were also present, but were scattered throughout the crowd.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman. I'm sorry to interrupt your celebrating, but I just have a few things to say." Cornelius smiled, pausing as the crowd turned to face him.

When their murmuring finally quieted, he continued, "Thank you. First off, I'd like to congratulate my son, Wilbur, and his fiancée, Violet, on their recent engagement!"

The entire crowd turned towards the couple in applause, making her beam and him blush. To make matters "worse", Violet turned and gave him a big smooch right on the lips in front of everyone, making them clap harder and cheer!

_Doesn't she know I've known most of these people since birth?_ Wilbur thought, but he shrugged it off immediately when he saw how happy she was. _Sigh, life is good!_ He thought contentedly.

As soon as the people's attention turned back to Cornelius, he continued, "Wil?"

Wilbur made eye contact with his father from across the roof. Cornelius said half-jokingly, "Some of us thought you'd never get married with your cocky, spunky, over-excited, slightly destructive and accident-prone atmosphere," He grinned as he paused, scientists all chuckling throughout the crowd, all remembering personal experiences with Wilbur. Continuing, he said, "But your mother and I are so thankful that Violet's the perfect girl for you; to keep you in line. I love you son." Cornelius blinked, trying not to choke up.

Wilbur smiled and took a slow breath in, also trying not to tear up. After clearing his throat quietly, he said loud enough, "Love you too, dad!"

A few "awws" cascaded through the crowd and for a few moments the crowd was silent. A couple female scientists even wiped their eyes a little. Finally, Cornelius looked down at the paper in his hand and said sheepishly, "That wasn't in the notes."

Everyone laughed at that, easing everyone's emotions a little bit. Then Cornelius continued to thank the various companies that had supported him since he was a teen, his family, especially Franny for putting up with his constant busy schedule, his supportive parents who adopted him, Wilbur, and the rest of the gang. Wilbur was listening intently next to Violet until he suddenly had that feeling.

_This is neither the time nor the place. Another super will take care of it._ He thought, trying to shrug off the ringing and control his mind.

But the more he waited, the more uneasy he got. The ringing grew louder and louder by the minute, and soon it was beginning to hurt his ears. Beads of sweat formed on his brow and he swiftly wiped them away when Violet looked over at him. She could also feel his hand shaking on her waist. Just as Cornelius finished his speech and the crowd finally applauded, Violet asked, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he simply scanned the crowd. He didn't know what was wrong; he just felt… cold. Like danger was lurking closer and closer… a little too close for his taste.

Violet was looking around too, but wasn't finding anything out of place, so why was Wilbur acting like a cat on the prowl?

The crowd had resumed their normal talk, and Cornelius and Franny noticed the concern on Wilbur and Violet's faces.

"I wonder what is wrong?" Franny asked.

"I don't know." Cornelius replied, glancing around.

No sooner did these words come out of his mouth, Wilbur's eyes shot open, glowing bright yellow. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, tackling Violet to the floor just as the bomb exploded from under a table not twenty feet away! Because the celebration was on-camera, the whole world watched in horror as a forty foot cloud of fire, smoke and debris erupted on the roof of Robinson Industries.

Violet and Wilbur struggled to their feet a minute later, and looked around. Not too many people were hurt, but they were all screaming, a few men trying to calm their wives or coworkers down. Wilbur's ears were still ringing and his eyes still bright. He knew something else was about to happen, but what?

Before the smoke cleared and people could see them, they impulsively pushed their suit buttons and they were no longer "with the crowd".

"Start getting people outta here! I'll find the Robinsons!" Phantom ordered.

Invisigirl obeyed and ran towards the screaming people. Phantom turned in the opposite direction towards the last place he saw his parents, twenty yards away. He phased through burning fire, debris that was in the way, and even a few people that hadn't seen him coming. When some smoke finally cleared a few yards away, he could see Franny! She was on the ground beside the platform, holding her forehead, but she was struggling to stand up at least.

Phantom ran faster and was soon by her side, "Mrs. Robinson, are you alright?" He bent over and sat her up.

Franny blinked, still in shock, "W…Wilbur!" she whispered, clutching his arm.

He shook his head, "Sh... you can't call me that here, remember?" he whispered gently as he helped her stand.

"Oh yeah…" she sighed. She was a little wobbly on her feet, but she was able to walk.

"Where's your husband?" Phantom asked quickly.

Before she could answer, Phantom heard Cornelius' voice to his left. Phantom debated what to do for a moment before a voice called out, "Phantom!"

He turned and saw Bolt coming in for a landing, carrying Multiplicity. She jumped down and multiplied into a dozen of herself to help Invisigirl with the people. Bolt ran up to Franny and said, "Go get Cornelius; I'll take care of her!"

Phantom nodded and immediately turned toward Cornelius. He was helping a few scientists toward the exit, but he was calling Franny's name. Apparently the explosion had separated them.

Before Phantom could reach him, a villain suddenly appeared before him and sucker-punched him right in the face! Phantom had no time to react and flew backwards into a few tables, landing on his back painfully. Grimacing at the villain, he quickly stood up, "Jumper!"

The villain chuckled, "Where do you think you're going?" He sneered, then teleported again towards then now prepared Phantom, who phased through the punch quickly. Phantom front flipped over the villain and shot a couple lasers from his eyes directly at him. One of them hit Jumper's arm and reflexively grabbed it, but it only bled a little.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Phantom demanded when there was a little space between them.

Laughing again, Jumper sneered, "I'm just doing my job!"

"And what exactly is **that**?" Phantom asked snobbishly.

Suddenly, Franny's voice rang out above the crowd. "CORNELIUS!"

Phantom whipped around in time to see Magnum flying away with an unconscious Cornelius over his shoulders! "No…" Phantom murmured.

He flicked his wrist quickly, igniting a fireball. He was about to throw it at Magnum, but became distracted by Jumper's swift uppercut coming his way. Phantom quickly dodged and threw the fireball at Jumper. He dodged the blue flaming orb halfway, getting hit before jumping it completely.

"So, how did you like my diversion? Pretty sneaky huh? Set off a bomb to distract you so our ultimate plan can finally be put into action!" Jumper rambled.

Phantom glanced at the last place he saw Magnum. He was out of sight now. Anger burned inside him. Jumper was still monologuing… Phantom suddenly had an idea. He put on a burst of speed and tackled Jumper over the edge of the building!

"Phantom!" Invisigirl screamed from the other side of the roof. Bolt and one of the duplicates of Multiplicity ran to the edge a few seconds later.

Jumper started attacking Phantom back as they plummeted to the ground. Phantom dodged and phased through the attacks; he suddenly grabbed Jumper by the scruff of his suit and prepared a huge fireball. Jumper eyes widened in fear for a moment, but then he smirked. "Later Robinson!"

Suddenly Jumper teleported away and Phantom was free falling alone. The ground was now getting closer since he had less than 100 feet to fall. He absorbed his blue fireball back into his hand and waited as he fell. Just before hitting the ground, he phased into the asphalt and disappeared, startling lookers-on above, below and in TV land.

**OH NO! Cornelius has been kidnapped! D8 How can this be? Well I'm glad you asked! NEXT CHAPTER, my friends… *rubs hands together evilly* we get down to business. Muahahaha!**

**GAH! I'M SO STINKIN EXCITED! I've been writing this Fic for 2 years now, and never did I think I'd actually SHARE it! :D I'm so happy w/ how much you guys love this story, and since most of you don't have accounts (*ahem* this must change!), here's a big thanks! :D**

**You'll all be happy to know by the way that from here on out, the chapters will most likely get longer! XD I know, I'm excited too! A lot of time elapsed between when I stopped writing for this fic and when I started writing my Rio stories. Which you guys should totally check out btw! They're awesome! If you like this you'll like those! :D But anyway, I'm stuck in the "write big chapters" mode; so I hope ya'll are happy ;)**

**So enough babbling from me; Imma start typing the next chapter up tonight, have it posted probably by this weekend (but no guarantees), and I'll finally get the rest written down! That's been floating around in my noggin for the past who knows how long; FINALLY GET TO ACTUALLY WRITE IT! 8D**

**Oh yeah, I said I was going to stop babbling! Lol Okay, I'm out, but thx for the reviews and don't hesitate to babble in them! ;) And don't feel bad if you do! Ask IloveNico1000x! I LOVE my long reviews XD haha Later!**

**~EmmerzK/EmK**


	32. Persona Revealed

**The title explains it all! Plz R&R ;D**

**Chapter 32: Persona Revealed**

Violet sat at the dining room table, listening to Wilbur trying to calm his mother.

"I just don't understand why they'd take him!" Franny wailed.

"Mom, I know! And I'm going to find out; you just have to calm down and let me think! Please?" Wilbur pleaded.

Franny sighed shakily and slowly sat down across from Vi. She closed her eyes and said nothing else.

"It's going to be okay mom, I promise." Wilbur said quietly, his hand on her shoulder.

The three heads turned when they heard the door open; Carl and Kevin walked in calmly, the former going to Franny and Kevin standing next to Wilbur.

"Franny, can I get you anything?" Carl asked quietly.

"Maybe a little water, Carl. Thank you." Franny replied just above a whisper.

"Wil? Vi? Kevin?" Carl turned to each of them. The three supers shook their heads quietly. "Okay, I'll be right back."

After the robot left the room, it was silent for a few minutes. Kevin finally broke the silence. "What are you going to do?" He asked, looking at Wilbur.

Wilbur, still standing behind Franny, didn't make eye contact, but sighed, "The only thing I can do."

Violet raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I have to find Magnum."

Kevin and Violet exchanged glances and, with Franny, looked back at him.

"How are you going to do that?" Kevin asked incredulously.

**Xxx**

The black SUV landed in front of Robinson Industries and Wilbur, Violet and Kevin stepped into the mob of reporters. The paparazzi were mainly targeting Wilbur, who swiftly ignored them, but all three of them had to wear black sunglasses to avoid being blinded by the camera flashes. Police officers pushed the mob out of the way as they made their way inside, avoiding all questions and microphones. When one woman in particular stuffed her microphone in Wilbur's face, he almost had half a mind to fry it with his laser vision, but he obviously refrained. Finally, the trio made it inside where it was considerably less crowded and loud.

"Geez, I hate the paparazzi!" Kevin exclaimed, taking off his sunglasses and setting them on top of his blonde hair.

Wilbur said nothing and swiftly continued to the elevator. Vi and Kevin had to practically run to keep up with him. They rode to the top floor, where Cornelius' office was, and remained silent for the entire "ride".

As the elevator doors slid open, police officers, detectives, scientists and employees looked up.

"M-Mr. Robinson! You're here!" one scientist exclaimed.

"You know not to call me that, Bill." Wilbur said curtly as he stepped off the elevator.

"Uh, w-well I figured since your father is M.I.A-" Bill started but was cut off when Wilbur was suddenly in his face.

"Stop. As long as my father is alive, which he is, you will not give me his title. Got it?" Wilbur growled.

Bill shakily nodded, almost afraid. Everyone else besides Kevin and Violet were also stiff. No one had seen Wilbur so touchy before! As Wilbur stepped away and swiftly walked into his father's office, Bill thought randomly, "Geez, I could almost see the fire in his eyes!" But he said nothing to the others staring at him.

Violet and Kevin stood behind Wilbur in Cornelius' office, which was crammed with just as many people as the hallway, if not more. Officers were bagging papers and what they called "evidence" from Cornelius' desk.

"What are you doing?" Wilbur asked the nearest officer.

The officer looked up at him. "Umm, my job?" he remarked smartly.

"Well stop. Chief?" Wilbur called, crossing his arms.

When the police chief came in, he continued, "I need everyone out."

The chief looked startled at first, but he quickly regained his composure. "Wilbur, I know this-"

"Now!" Wilbur cut him off firmly, making his expectations clear in an un-harsh way. Cornelius commanded people in a similar fashion; firm but not in a dictatorship way. That was probably one reason everyone listened to him so well. And now, Wilbur was doing it.

The chief simply rolled his eyes and called everyone out. Scientists, officers and employees all frustratedly walked out, and Kevin closed the door behind them. Only the three supers remained inside, thankful for the silence.

Wilbur walked over to his father's desk and began rummaging. Kevin broke the silence, "What exactly are you hoping to find?"

Wilbur shrugged calmly, "Anything useful. We have to figure out who and where Magnum is. Maybe my dad knew or something and that's why he was kidnapped. I don't know…" he flopped a stack of papers down and sighed heavily, running a hand down the back of his neck. Clearly the stress was getting to him.

Violet walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find him. Alright?"

Wilbur looked into her deep blue eyes and nodded. She gave him a quick hug, and then they continued rummaging through the papers, looking for anything important. Kevin took the other side of the room, careful not to touch the beginning models of future inventions.

Violet opened a file cabinet and moved papers around, scanning pages and words. She got to the bottom of the pile and found a buried crumpled piece of paper. She suddenly remembered the day her future father-in-law had thrown it in there. She picked it up, uncrumpled it and began to read. The note was small, but it got her heart pounding. "Wil."

He looked over and she held the paper up to him. It read in bold, cryptic print:

"**The time has almost come, Cornelius. Beware, for I am watching closely."**

**-Magnum**

Wilbur set down the paper confusedly. It wasn't a few seconds before Kevin walked over with more papers. "You might want to read these." He said quietly. Wilbur took them and read these as well, Violet peering over his shoulder.

"**Danger comes to those who contradict me. Watch your step, Robinson."**

**-Magnum**

"**The past cannot be changed, but the future can, and will, be influenced. Watch yourself."**

**-Magnum**

"**Danger lurks at every corner; in the deepest, darkest shadows, or even in the comforts of home. Make no mistake, for I am watching."**

**-Magnum**

"These are the creepiest threats I've ever read." Violet commented quietly.

Kevin remarked as well, "Clearly your dad has been targeted by Magnum for a while now. I'm sure there are more threats around, and others are probably destroyed."

Wilbur nodded, but was still confused. "What could he possibly want from my dad though? And why didn't dad tell me about all this?"

**Xxx**

Cornelius blinked, the room a blur as he slowly came back into consciousness. The room was cold, dark and creepy except for a single beam of light that was shining down on him brightly… Not only had he been kidnapped by the most wanted villain, his kidnappers lost his glasses. Lovely.

"No worries, Mr. Smarty-Pants, I have 'em right here." A young woman's snooty voice rang out from the shadows to his right. He heard movement, clicking of high heels and finally she appeared in front of him. She shoved his glasses onto his face none too nicely, and he was able to observe her. Immediately, he recognized her as Psych… a telepathic villain, of course.

"Yes, I can read your mind, so be careful what you think." She warned, then suddenly yelled, "Jumper!" Her voice echoed throughout the chamber, giving Cornelius the hint that they were in a large, spacious room.

Suddenly, the villain appeared a foot behind her. "What?" Jumper asked boredly.

She whirled around, "Ugh, I hate it when you do that!" she whined.

He sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly, "You called?"

She motioned sarcastically to Cornelius behind her. Jumper rolled his eyes, "I'll go get him." Then he teleported to an unknown location to get who Cornelius assumed to be Magnum.

A few minutes later, he reappeared, "This is gonna be good." He whispered to Psych. They walked side by side and leaned on a countertop in the shadows out of the way.

"Mhm." She murmured.

Jumper looked over at her. His own thoughts surprised him when he thought, "Man, she looks really cute when staring off into space…"

Psych suddenly scowled and she quickly faced him. He blinked, "Oh crud." His thoughts said.

"Watch it, hot shot!" she thought, sending him the message telepathically. His eyes widened and he looked away with slightly rosy cheeks. In high school he had never considered her pretty or anything, but the only he considered important was pounding in Wilbur Robinson's face. He mentally shrugged; o well…

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a door creaking open, followed by steady footsteps echoing through the chamber, catching the attention of the two villains and Cornelius. The footsteps were heading towards Cornelius, but his back was to the owner, so he could see nothing. The villains on the other hand saw him coming, but were utterly surprised to see him, not in his villain suit, but in a professional scientist's white jacket…

Magnum stopped directly behind the chair of bound-up Cornelius. "Hello, Cornelius! Long time no see!"

Instantly, Cornelius' eyebrows shot down in recognition, but it had been so long, he couldn't place a name with the voice. He racked his brain, trying to remember. But all names evaded him…

"You don't remember me, do you?" Magnum smirked, still standing behind his captive.

"Well, if you showed yourself it might be easier to refresh my memory." Cornelius growled.

Magnum chuckled evilly, "True."

Cornelius heard the man walking through the shadows to his left, but it was just dark enough so he couldn't make out who Magnum really was. Magnum kept walking to the far end of the room until he disappeared into the darkness completely. After few moments, a large, black curtain unveiled the chamber, torrents of light rushing in, causing the darkness to dissipate. Cornelius, and the two villains still standing a few feet away, blinked against the light, but only the former was looking around. Now that the chamber was brightly lit, he could see that he was being held in a massive laboratory, not unlike his own.

Cornelius focused his attention back on his kidnapper. Magnum's back was still turned since he was staring at the vastness of Todayland, so Cornelius still couldn't make out who he was. He was tall and thin with dark hair that was thinning out a little on the top of his head. Familiarity itched in Cornelius' mind, but he still couldn't figure it out!

Finally, he got irritated. "Alright, enough fun and games! Who are you?"

Magnum chuckled, "Well, it's no surprise you don't remember. It has been many years and I guess it's hard to remember someone when you think they're dead." Finally, the villain turned around and faced Cornelius.

The IQ genius' jaw literally dropped open in shock. "It can't be…" he whispered. "John Steele?"

***gasp* NO WAY! D8 How can this be? It shall all be explained next chapter, so hold onto your capes and don't hit with your super-sonic blue fireballs just yet! ;D If you're confused, refer to chapter 1. Lol Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up! Oh, and if you guessed correctly? Good job ;)**


	33. The Plan

**Ya'll ready for some answers? Good! Have fun readin' ;)**

**Chapter 33: The Plan**

"Hooray! He finally figured it out! I guess he really is smart after all!" John Steele remarked sarcastically as he drug out a chair and sat down across from Cornelius.

For the first time in his life, Cornelius was speechless. The look on his face must've been priceless as well because Steele laughed wholeheartedly. "Come on, say something!" he cried, wiping his eyes after a minute of laughter.

Cornelius didn't know what to say except, "Aren't you… dead?"

Steele's smile faded. "It would appear your son wasn't the only who survived that explosion, wouldn't it? Duh!"

For once in a lifetime, Cornelius was SO confused and it was driving him crazy! "How?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple! I didn't die! I didn't do anything to survive; I was no luckier than your stupid son."

"My son is NOT stupid so watch it." Cornelius growled, glaring daggers at John.

"Or what? I've got powers with two backup villains, and you are tied to a chair with no powers or backup at all! It would appear that I've got all the cards!" Steele sneered.

When Cornelius said nothing, Steele stood up and walked away to a table behind him. Cornelius wanted more information though, so he asked calmly, "So what exactly is your plan here?"

John poured himself a drink and sighed. "My plan? Psh, my plan would've been carried out years ago if it weren't for your meddling brat!" Then, he stopped as if thinking; then he said calmly, "You know? I take that back! I brought him into the equation." He paused again.

"Why?" Cornelius asked.

John then became agitated and set the bottle of wine down with a clunk as he fumed, "Wilbur understood me! He was always interested in my inventions and my work, but you never were! And I always knew the kid wanted freedom, which you never let him have! I could see it in his eyes every time I saw him!"

Cornelius rolled his blue eyes, knowing that wasn't true. A lot of things weren't true in that statement; Wilbur had been a spark at times, yes, but he never desired for more freedom than his parents gave him. Well… okay, maybe he did, but enough to join a complete psychopath? Obviously not. And besides, he was interested in everyone's inventions over time; it was in his blood, so how couldn't he?

Steele finally turned and faced Cornelius again as he continued, "My powers… I've always had them; born w/ 'em. So I had a theory about that purple plasma that I could recreate my powers with it! I could rule the world with it…" he paused, a greedy look on his face. Then, he continued, "But I needed someone to test it on. And seeing Wilbur always felt for me and was the only one I could trust, plus he was young and bright, I devised a plan where he could have freedom to do what he wanted as long as he worked by my side. But…"

He paused again, suddenly angry, "But instead, he took your approach, and said "It wasn't safe!" or what not. I got so angry, and since my powers are directly linked to power sources and electricity, the whole plasma tank exploded! I thought my plan was ruined when I woke up…" he shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

Cornelius asked, "How did you wake up?"

John rolled his eyes and snapped, "I don't know! Apparently the doctors all thought I was dead because the nurse left a report sitting by my bedside that read "Deceased" on it. Either they didn't check for my pulse very well or my powers kept me alive. Internal defibrillator or something, I don't know." He shrugged, but quickly continued, "So I sat there and devised a new plan to finish what I started all in good time."

When he remained silent, Cornelius asked quietly, almost afraid to ask, "Your funeral still took place… So who's-"

"In my coffin?" the villain smiled patiently. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

Cornelius shuddered at the thought. Then John continued, "So then, when I got settled in out here, I realized Wilbur had lived. So I kept my eye on him. Seems like he's been pretty successful since then."

Cornelius sighed, still not knowing exactly what "the plan" was. But at this point, he didn't care. "What do you want with me?" he asked quietly.

John's head snapped back toward him, an incredulous look on his face. "You? Psh, who ever said I wanted you?"

Cornelius looked back up at him, quickly realizing who he did want. "You leave Wilbur alone. He was just a kid at the time, it's your own fault all this happened!" Cornelius exclaimed, almost yelling.

"No!" John yelled angrily, causing the lights to flicker and the two silent villains on the side to cower. John lowered his voice and faked patience, "No. Wilbur had a choice, and he turned me down. Now look what he's capable of."

Cornelius frowned, trying to bluff, but Steele didn't give him a chance to speak. He roared angrily, "Oh come on, don't play dumb with me Robinson! I have a PSYCHIC working for me! I KNOW about his powers! I CREATED THEM!"

When he stopped yelling, Cornelius spoke up, "Umm… actually-"

"Alright, alright." Steele interrupted again, putting his hands up. "By 'definition' his powers are rare, so I didn't 'create' them, but I was supposed to give Wilbur my powers with my plasma, but instead, when the tank blew up he was given one hundred times more plasma I intended! So now, he lives and breathes the most powerful substance known to mankind, which makes him the most powerful human on earth!" Steele spieled, then stopped to breathe since he was panting and had been waving his arms around dramatically.

Cornelius was beginning to understand, but Steele spoke again, this time much quieter. "Wilbur's powers are the only powers that can destroy mine. And mine are the only powers that can destroy his. THAT'S why another sacrifice must be made; and this time, I won't be coming out on bottom." Steele finished and nodded his two villains toward the door.

As he followed, Cornelius jerked in his chair, "Wait! So I'm the bait? You're going to draw him here through me?" he yelled half-desperately and half-angrily.

Just before the door slammed shut, Magnum's deep voice resonated throughout the chamber, "Yes."

**Muahahaha! How 'bout that for a cookie? ;D Lol Thx again for all the reviews! They're so encouraging! Oh, and we're over 100! Congrats to "i'mreviewing" who got the 100****th**** ;) haha yes, I just mentioned you in a comment! You smilin? GOOD! :D I love you all though, so don't feel bad guys haha :) You all are special to me! Okay, rabbit trail!**

**This is my last week of school (exams!) so I go home next week! After that, chapters will possible come faster; no promises though lol Thanks guys! ;)**

**~EmK**


	34. Painful Puzzles

**O MY WORD, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Me three weeks ago: "Once I get home, updates will come so much faster!" Psh, what a dumb promise! I've been going crazy trying to get a job and stuff, so my stories haven't gotten very much attention I'm afraid :/**

**Thanks to those who send me random reviews telling me to update; it gets me going cuz I feel bad lol**

**Anyway, here ya go! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 34: Painful Puzzles**

Kevin walked up the front stairs of the Robinson's mansion the next morning. Dmitri and Spike quickly emerged out of their pots and each commanded the family friend to ring his doorbell. Kevin smiled as he opened the door, "Sorry guys, I can't ring doorbells today."

Dmitri guffawed, "What? Too cool for us now, are ya?"

"He's just jealous that he doesn't have the amazing capabilities to ring my fabulous doorbell like he used to." Spike smirked.

"Oh, get over yourself dude. Last I checked, when Kev was little he always chose my doorbell over yours!"

"Didn't count! You always tricked him into bumping into it!"

"It SO counts!"

Kevin stepped inside and closed the door with a smile, still able to hear the twins' bickering through the thick door. He walked through the silent halls, listening for any sounds of a Robinson. Finally, he walked into the living room where Franny, Aunt Billie, Uncle Joe, Grampa Bud and Gramma Lucille were sitting, watching TV.

"Hey guys." The blonde smiled warmly.

They smiled as well, and Bud stood to shake his hand, "Hiya Kevin! What can I do ya for?"

Kevin shrugged, "Just seeing how you guys are doing, I guess."

The family members' smiles faltered, but Bud kept his voice somewhat cheery. "Ah, no worries here. It's not easy not knowing where Cornelius is, but he'll be alright. I don't need to say he's smart because well, we all know that. But we're just gonna 'Keep Moving Forward' and he'll be home soon."

Kevin smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I love the positive attitude." Glancing around, he said, "Where's Wilbur?"

That question made even Bud's smile fall. He winced, "Upstairs."

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

"Falling apart." A female voice said calmly from behind. Kevin turned to see Violet standing there, smiling gently.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked cautiously.

Violet sighed a little, "Well, he's just been pacing all night. He's not saying much, but internally he's freaking out. I'm just hoping he doesn't…" she paused.

"Explode?" Kevin asked softly. She nodded. The thought of Wilbur's explosive Blue Fire being unleashed under extreme pressure didn't sound so good. Kevin smiled and gave her a small hug, "I'll go talk to him."

Violet smiled, accepted the hug and pulled back. "Thanks. He's in his room."

Kevin nodded and left the room. He walked to the nearest travel tube and zipped up to the third floor where Wilbur's room was. He landed in Wilbur's room softly, and looked around. Wilbur was standing on the other side of the room, leaning forward with his hands on his desk. He heard Kevin come in, but he didn't so much as move or make a sound.

Kevin could immediately sense the tension in the room. He slowly and cautiously stepped toward his stressed out friend. "Wilbur?"

Wilbur exhaled softly and asked a little gruffly, "What?"

Kevin was halfway through the room as he said gently, "I think you should take slow, deep breaths and relax-"

"If one more person tells me to relax, I'm going to lose it." Wilbur growled, still not moving, but visibly tensed.

Kevin stopped moving, knowing that he probably shouldn't get any closer. He didn't think Wilbur would really attack him because they were allies to the end, but when said ally has the most dangerous power in the world, and he's highly stressed, it might be best to keep the distance.

Kevin sighed, "Look Wil… we're trying to help you out as best we can. You just need to stay calm and-"

"Kevin, feel what I'm feeling and tell me to stay calm!" Wilbur erupted and whipped around. A flash of blue sparked in his hands as he clenched them, causing Kevin to tense, but Wilbur's expression showed he wasn't attacking. He looked like he was in pain. Real pain.

Kevin relaxed and calmly asked, "What hurts?"

Wilbur shakily sighed and tried to relax again, "My head. My chest. It all feels tight and stiff… It hurts to think and breathe."

Kevin smiled a little, "Well don't. Think that is."

Wilbur breathed a small laugh, but it quickly disappeared. Looking at the floor, he said quietly, "They're hurting him."

Kevin's attention was grabbed immediately. When Wilbur didn't continue, he said, "You mean physically?"

Wilbur started to pace again, "I don't know, I'm just getting these vibes that he's in pain, and I'm trying to pin-point where it's coming from, but it's coming from all over the place! I can't locate him-"

"Wilbur." Kevin stopped his spastic friend and held him firmly by the shoulders. "I know you're sick of hearing this, but you have to relax. You won't figure out anything when you're freaking yourself out like this. Okay?"

Wilbur slowly breathed to calm back down and Kevin smiled, "There ya go. Now start at the top. Tell me what you're feeling."

Wilbur sat down on a chair and thought calmly. It all became hazed and blurred again so he closed his eyes, put his face in his hands and thought. After a few minutes, Kevin began to think it wasn't working, when Wilbur murmured, "He's tied to a chair."

Kevin nodded softly, "Okay."

In his mind's eye, images started blurring again, but he stayed focused on the location. He saw his dad tied to a chair in a big dark laboratory; he was pale and looked like he was sweating, which made it look like Magnum's cronies had hurt him in some way. In the image, Wilbur suddenly noticed the massive window. He focused on it and it enlarged to reveal the large expanse of Todayland High. Randomly, he thought, "Where in the world are there any buildings that big outside of Todayland?"

Kevin was beginning to think that this method was a lost cause when Wilbur's head suddenly snapped up, his eyes wide and threatening to brighten.

"What?" Kevin asked quickly.

Wilbur jumped up and grabbed him, "Come on!"

Kevin barely had time to react when he was suddenly being phased through the third and second floors; he was simply falling through!

Wilbur stopped right in the living room and landed with a bang, causing his family to be startled. Kevin shook his head as he tried to regain his balance, "Please give me a little more warning next time."

Violet stood up and asked, "What is it?"

Wilbur quickly ordered with a hint of a smirk on his lips, "Gather the team. I know where he is."

**Yes yes yes, I know it's short; but I'm going to try and write more today after I get some stuff done around home. Next chapter is going to have some action and it will hopefully be lengthier than most chapters ;) It'll be worth the wait guys, trust me!**

**No guarantees if I'll get it up today, but it will be up soon :) Don't hesitate to review, and I'll give you another chapter as soon as possible! You guys are awesome; thanks!**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	35. The Old Laboratory

***said in Syndrome's voice* IT'S FINALLY READY! Lol You ppl are just gonna LOVE this chapter, and I just can't wait to read your reviews ;D Which, by the way, I have to say are pretty small! :( Not that I'm complaining ;) Just don't hesitate to babble my friends; I won't be offended Lol ;D**

**Well I'll shutup now; enjoy! R&R ;D**

**Chapter 35: The Old Laboratory**

The outside of the old building looked absolutely abandoned. Broken windows, barricaded doors, trash littering the dingy grass… Absolutely nothing about the property seemed suspicious from the naked eye.

But from Phantom's eye, it was setting off more and more alarms in his brain with every step closer he took. He stopped at the edge of the alley and paused, looking around again for any hidden cameras or anything that could give away his position.

A hand lightly landed on his shoulder and Invisigirl's voice softly cooed in his ear, "Breathe." He immediately exhaled the air he didn't know he had been holding. His shoulders even drooped a little as he released the tension.

"Geez, no wonder you're so worked up; you're whole body is tense." Titan smirked from a few steps away.

Phantom rolled his eyes playfully and focused back on the property just as Multiplicity, K9, Cynder, and Bolt joined them. They stopped to catch their breath for a moment and also surveyed the building.

After a few minutes, everyone had a general idea of how big the building was, and nobody could see any hidden cameras; Phantom also wasn't getting any vibes that they were being watched. Wouldn't hurt to be too careful though, so they stayed hidden in the darkened alley for now.

Finally, Cynder became impatient, "Alright, what's the plan?"

Phantom turned to his team, "The main objective is to obviously get Cornelius out. If we're met by Magnum, Psych or Jumper, we need to split into two groups. Me, Invisigirl and K9 will get Cornelius out while the rest of you hold off the villains. As soon as we have Cornelius I'll set off the beacon to the authorities, and they'll meet us out front with reinforcements. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." Bolt asked. "I love all this organization, but what if something doesn't go according to plan?"

Phantom shrugged, "Improvise."

Turning back to the building, he sighed, murmuring to himself, "Now, how to get in without being seen…"

K9 spoke up, "Maybe we should've waited until it was dark out."

"I thought about it, but we don't have that kind of time. Cornelius needs to get out of there as soon as possible, which is now." Phantom said quickly.

K9 shrugged, "If you say so."

Phantom finally spied a broken window that was easy enough for everyone to fit through, and it was conveniently next to a row of thick but spindly pine trees. From there, Phantom could easily see a hidden path that they could use to get to that area.

Turning to his team, he said, "Alright, Invisigirl, you're with me. The rest of you get through that window near the trees over there. We'll meet you inside."

"Wait, where are you two going?" Multiplicity asked before they could leave.

Invisigirl stepped next to Phantom, he wrapped his arm around her waist and he said, "Down."

Invisigirl quickly took a breath of air just as she felt herself sinking. She closed her eyes as she usually did when phasing with Phantom; she got a little claustrophobic.

The team watched until they had fully disappeared into the pavement, and then sprang into action. Quickly, but quietly and without being seen, they made their way to the window and, one by one, slipped in. Once inside, they stood and listened for a few minutes, waiting for Phantom and Invisigirl to return.

**Xxx**

Phantom lifted Invisigirl through the floor of the main lobby silently. He scanned the room for a moment, and after not finding anything, looked down at her. She was catching her breath, since she had had to hold it for so long, but she smiled up at him.

Ever so softly, they let go of each other's arms and looked around again. Scanning through the room, Phantom mentally took note that his team members were just getting into the specified room; it was down the hall on their left.

He shifted his attention to the hallway on their right; nothing seemed to be catching his attention there. Summoning to Invisigirl, who had been standing by patiently, he led the way down the left hallway.

Their footsteps lightly echoed down the still hallways and the two supers could hear their own breathing as they walked. It was very eerie how still the silence was in the old building. But Phantom knew that they weren't alone…

Finally they came to the door where Phantom knew his team was behind. Turning to Invisigirl, he whispered in her ear, "Stay out here and keep an eye out." She nodded and immediately disappeared.

Phantom turned and phased through the door, catching the attention of his comrades. He walked up to them swiftly and whispered, "I don't think there is anything down that way," he pointed to the direction they had come, "But I'm' feeling it this way. Let's keep going, but stay as quiet as possible; it's beyond quiet out there."

The team all simultaneously nodded, K9 shape-shifted back into a German Shepherd, and Phantom slowly opened the door. He stopped opening it when it started squeaking. Going behind it, he used little blue fire to burn off the rust on the three hinges; after a few seconds, he swung the door open, squeak free.

He smiled at his team and walked out, rejoining the now visible Invisigirl. Bolt shook his head and walked behind the group to watch the back. Phantom and Invisigirl took the front.

Slowly and quietly, the team walked through the hallways, K9 sniffing the floor and the air and Phantom following the mental vibes. Nothing particularly felt dangerous at the moment; it just felt like something was almost calling him. It was strange…

Suddenly, Phantom stopped. His team all stopped as well, watching him intently. After a few seconds, he finally faced the door on his right, giving it an odd look. He stepped up to it curiously, and nodded for K9 to sniff it out.

The shape-shifter did so, and after a few seconds, looked up at Phantom and nodded. Phantom saw the faded lettering on the door and reached up to wipe off all the dust; it read: Laboratory.

Phantom exhaled slowly and quietly; his sixth sense was starting to bother him more and more by the second. He knew they must be headed in the right direction. Looking at his team, he held up a finger, telling them to wait a moment. With that, and before any of them could object, he phased through the door.

The laboratory was pitch black except for a single light in the center of the room. Even though it was a good ways away, he could still easily make out Cornelius tied to a chair, his head hung low. Either he was asleep or he was hurt…

Phantom had to physically restrain himself from running forward, but he knew he needed his team. He looked around a little more; above him there was a metal staircase that led to a series of walkways above; it almost looked like a second floor without walls or floors. With his night vision, he could also see the various tables, chairs, desks, chemical vials and other various laboratory equipment. One thing he was very glad he didn't see was someone watching him from the darkness; that was always scary…

Finally, he turned and phased back into the hallway. What he found there stunned him. There was absolutely nobody there.

Panic started to well up within him when an invisible hand suddenly, but lightly, held over his mouth. He immediately relaxed when she appeared in front of him and whispered, "They're looking for other ways in."

"How do they know this is the room?"

"Because you were in there for five minutes." She smiled knowingly.

He pursed his lips, "True." He sighed, shoving down his nervousness, "Alright, let's go." Grabbing her waist again, he phased her through the door and they ducked into the darkness.

**Xxx**

Bolt and Multiplicity walked quietly through the hallway, having continued the way the rest of the group had been going. A few minutes went by in silence as they searched the various doors that could lead into the large laboratory.

Multiplicity suddenly stopped as she read a small sign on one door to their left. It read: "Storage Room". She turned to Bolt, who had come to read it as well, and gave him a questioning look. He gave her a short nod, and she opened the door.

A few dim lights were on in the massive chamber, and what they saw certainly surprised them. The two supers assumed there would be nothing but rows upon rows full of shelves covered in boxes. No, what they saw were rows upon rows of thick articulately made robots.

Multiplicity shot Bolt a questioning glance, and he merely shrugged. Seeing this many robots, obviously made too thickly and particularly to stay at home (like Carl), all in one space was definitely alarming…

Bolt touched his friend's shoulder, nodded her out the door, and they left without touching anything. Once the door was closed behind them, he murmured, "That's definitely suspicious, but we don't have time to investigate; if we have time and no problems we can come back."

Multiplicity nodded and led the way down the hall again. Soon after they found a door to the lab, and entered, hiding in the dark shadows behind a few empty desks.

**Xxx**

For about ten minutes, Phantom and Invisigirl waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Finally, one by one, Phantom could see them hiding in the darkness from various locations. Cynder was the last to arrive, perching silently on the dark staircase above.

Phantom and Invisigirl both exhaled silently, and finally decided to make their way toward Cornelius. Invisigirl disappeared from sight, but stayed with him as he phased through tables and anything in his way, slowly getting closer to his father.

At the edge of the beam of light, they paused, knowing that if they were being watched by anyone besides their team, they would surely set off an alarm. But in order to get Cornelius, they had to take the chance.

Slowly, Phantom stepped into the light and walked up to Cornelius. Invisigirl followed and immediately went to look at his bonds from behind his back. From this close, they could see that he only looked a little pale from lack of nutrition and water, and he was only asleep. That was a somewhat relief at least.

Phantom knelt down and touched Cornelius's arm, whispering, "Cornelius?"

Cornelius's eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked up. Seeing Phantom kneeling in front of him was the last thing he honestly expected to see, and he had hoped the last, so he was momentarily perplexed. But he quickly remembered the danger they were all in, especially Phantom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Phantom frowned in confusion, whispering, "What do you think I'm doing here?"

Bending down, he used his laser vision to solder through the bonds tying down his father's feet. Invisigirl finally loosed the bonds from Cornelius's hands, and Phantom helped him stand.

Cornelius suddenly gripped Phantom's shoulders, quietly, but firmly stating, "You need to get out of here!"

Phantom shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere without you, now come on!"

"Has it even occurred to you how easy it was for you to find me?" Cornelius suddenly asked, and Phantom finally read the fear in his eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him that finding Cornelius in here really had been easy… Too easy actually…

Just then, all the lights shot on and the main door opened, slamming against the metal wall with a loud clang. All the supers jumped, but the only ones who moved were Phantom and Invisigirl, the former jumping in front of Cornelius defensively, and the latter going invisible. Invisigirl slowly reached over and pushed the button on the beacon, sending the signal to the police already waiting a few blocks away.

Magnum, Jumper and Psych moved in swiftly, but they didn't go in more than five feet inside the doorway. Magnum smiled calmly, "Well, what do we have here? A little escape party, I see?"

"You bet." Phantom growled. "We're not letting you hold anyone captive like this."

Magnum chuckled and took a few steps to the side, "So I suppose that Cornelius being your father has nothing to do with it."

Phantom frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Unhesitantly and with confidence, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Now Magnum rolled his eyes, "You pull the worst bluffs; just like you're old man."

Phantom looked at Cornelius awkwardly, and then back at Magnum, "We don't even look alike!" Cornelius internally chuckled; it was true!

"But you look a lot like his wife, Franny." Magnum smiled knowingly.

Phantom rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else, he was cut off. "Wilbur." Magnum said calmly.

Phantom looked back at his enemy uneasily. Magnum smiled again, "You can't lie. I have a psychic. I know your every move, your ever play, your every thought."

"Creeper much?" Phantom asked.

Magnum ignored him, "And nothing will stop me from getting my ultimate revenge on you and your family, and I will rule the world, _with_ or _without_ you."

Now Phantom was really confused, as were the rest of the supers. "What are you talking about?"

Magnum snapped, "You were seventeen. I was showing you my plasma in the tank at Robinson Industries, and getting around to asking you if you would join me. But you wouldn't hear it, would you?"

Phantom felt like his head was spinning, and it showed on his face. He wanted to step away and deny it, but he held his ground. "No."

"Yes. Don't tell me that you don't remember ole John Steele?" Magnum smirked.

Phantom exhaled shakily. So that's who Magnum was… no one ever would have suspected something like this...

Invisigirl and the other supers remained hidden, all completely perplexed at these circumstances. Cornelius, on the other hand, was beginning to get nervous. He took a step forward, murmuring in Phantom's ear, "You _need_ to get out of-"

"Stop talking, Robinson! Even if you could persuade him to get out of here, he isn't leaving! I've got him right where I want him." Magnum smiled evilly.

Phantom's eyes narrowed in suspicion and disgust. Although they still didn't know what Magnum could do with his powers, he certainly couldn't contain him; he could phase through everything! And pretty much destroy everything else for that matter.

Magnum continued eagerly before anyone could speak, "Phantom, the stakes are much higher than they used to be. Your powers are one of the two best in the world. You could do great things." He smiled at him, the lust for power in his eyes, "Join me, and we can have everything we ever wanted."

Magnum stepped closer, now only a foot away from the young super. "_No one_ can stop us, Wilbur."

Phantom stood there for a moment, the half-curious, half-disgusted expression never leaving his face. Finally, he looked Magnum full in the face and said confidently, but smugly, "I will never join you."

There were a few moments of stiff silence before Magnum huffed his disapproval, glancing down at his feet for a second. "Well," he said quietly, but continued with growing anger, "I guess I'll just have to kill you then."

Phantom's ears started to ring just as the lights above started flickering. Magnum's eyes flicked back up toward his face and he loudly growled, clenching his fists, "I gave you another chance, but since you still can't seem to make the right choice, I'm finished with you! And trust me," he chuckled as the lights flickered violently, "This ain't gonna be pretty."

After the last words came out his mouth, Magnum opened his right hand with a flick, and it enveloped in a bright white flash of electricity. Just as quickly, he shot it right at Phantom!

Phantom managed to turn and tackle Cornelius out of the way, dodging the bolt just as fast. Magnum's electric power was certainly much different that Bolt's; Magnum's was much stronger, hotter and faster!

Magnum prepared another bolt just as the other supers leaped from their hiding places; Jumper and Psych responded immediately, distracting most of the supers. Cynder threw fireballs at Magnum, giving Phantom time to pull Cornelius off the floor and run him to Invisigirl and K9.

As various small explosions took place around the lab, Phantom screamed, "Get him out of here!"

"Wait!" Cornelius grabbed his son's arm before he could take off.

Phantom turned back but said confidently, "I have to take care of this; you need to go! I'll be out in a few minutes, alright?"

Cornelius swallowed thickly and nodded confidently, hoping that his son really would be alright. Phantom turned and joined his teammates as K9 led the way out another doorway, Cornelius following right behind him; Invisigirl turned and gave one last look to her fiancée before following them down the hall.

As he ran, Phantom charged a fireball in his right hand. Jumping on a table, he launched into the air and threw it straight toward Magnum. His aim was right on target; however, Magnum saw it coming and deflected it before it could hit him. He responded instantly by sending a zap of electricity right at Phantom, who was still in mid-air.

Phantom phased through it, but was immediately rewarded with a searing flash of white hot pain in his abdomen. He yelped and crashed to the ground. He put a hand to his abdomen and gasped in confusion at the pain. Why hadn't his phasing worked? He looked down; thankfully he wasn't bleeding or anything. His skin just felt burned…

He quickly looked up when he heard another electric charge; Magnum shot another beam straight at him, but Phantom lunged through a nearby desk. Magnum's beam hit the desk, shattering it into pieces on impact. Phantom continued phasing through stuff to get somewhat away as he prepared another fireball.

Running around a pole, he slid through a desk and popped right back up, throwing the fireball at Magnum. This time it made contact, sending the villain a good ten feet back! Magnum growled in frustration, and quickly stood up. Before he was fully on his feet, he shot another beam straight at Phantom.

Again, Phantom tried to dodge and phase through it, but this time his chest flared up in a more excruciating pain than before. He got up and half ran behind another desk, landing on his hands and knees, panting.

_What the heck is going on! _His mind screamed.

Bolt suddenly appeared by his side, "Are you alright?"

Phantom, panting and clutching his chest, shook his head no. Bolt yelled, "We have you get you out of here!"

Phantom nodded, "I know…I can't…can't take another hit like that."

Just then, a cry of pain erupted from their far right. Psych was using her mind powers to throw various objects at the six forms of Multiplicity; all were quickly failing, and the real Multiplicity was looking around wildly for backup.

Bolt scrambled up, "I gotta go! Be careful!" With that, he jumped up and threw some lightning bolts at Psych as he ran to help Multiplicity.

Phantom too scrambled up off the floor, albeit slower. He clutched his chest again; it hurt to breathe like crazy, but he was panting because he needed the oxygen. Plus all the adrenaline wasn't helping.

He looked around; Jumper was fighting Titan at the moment; the latter seemed to be winning because he was so indestructible. Cynder was still above everyone else on the staircase, throwing massive fireballs at Magnum.

Magnum finally became increasingly irritated with the hot-head. Turning to her, he mustered up a massive surge of electricity and launched it at her full-force. Cynder dodged, being missed by merely inches. Unfortunately though, the electro ball hit the staircase, disintegrating it instantly.

The staircase broke into pieces and fell to the ground, taking Cynder with it. She tried to gain some air to keep from falling, but she didn't have enough space between air and ground to get airborne. She landed among the broken metal and glass in a heap, crying out in pain instantly.

Phantom ran to her immediately, not thinking of the consequences. Magnum spied him and started throwing more electro balls at him, but he ended up hitting tables and beams that were in the way. Phantom finally got over to his friend, yelling, "Cynder!"

She painfully opened her eyes and sat up. Groaning, she was able to stand with his help. He pulled her towards the nearest door, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Suddenly, a large surge of electricity was heard overhead. The lights flickered more violently than they had ever before, and sparks of electricity could be seen in the air. Phantom looked at Magnum just as the bolt was sent his way.

The force of the bolt was so great and painful, it knocked Phantom out instantly, and his journey through the four walls and debris that had formerly been behind him never even registered in his mind. The last thing he heard was his best friend screaming over the noise, "NO!" Then, his world went dark.

**CLIFFIE! MUAHAAHAHAHA! I just WUUUUUUUUUUUV cliffies! 8D I'm sure you're all just hatin' me right now!**

**Come on, don't hesitate to just let me have it your reviews! Just go out and babble! Just don't yell at me w/ swear words or somethin, cuz this is all in good fun right? No need to grouch ;D Haha Oh dear, I need to go to bed guys. Seriously…**

**Anyway! Thanks for all your fabulous reviews guys! Even if they are short *ahem!*, they're still reviews! :D You guys are uber supportive & I wuvs it! :D Thanks!**

**Idk when the next chappie will be up; I have a job now and I've been working seven hour straight shifts, so free time is limited these days. Anywhoo, we'll see :)**

**OH! *this message is for ****ILOVENICO1000X!***** GIRL! FF says I can't email you anymore! 8( I so sad! It says you blocked PM'ing. …did you? :( Lol jk; prolly just a mess up on FF. Just wanted to give you a heads up! :) Luv ya girlie! ;D**

**Until next time! *rubs hands together evilly* Muahahahaha!**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	36. Advice Over Blisters

**Here you guys go! Chapter 36! I'm really happy with everyone's reactions to the last chapter! I hope you guys will like this one just as much ;D R&R, thanks for all the Reviews in the past, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 36: Advice Over Blisters**

Invisigirl, K9 and Cornelius ran out of the front doors just as the police were jumping out of their cars and loading their guns. Paramedics also arrived and leaped out of their cars, running toward Cornelius immediately.

Cornelius quickly waved them off, "I'm fine; the only thing hurt is my pride." He looked back toward the building sadly.

The chief ran forward, asking Invisigirl, "Who else is in there?"

"Phantom, Multiplicity, Cynder, and Titan are fighting Magnum, Psych and Jumper-"

Just then, a large explosion could be heard from within the building, causing the ground to vibrate. Everyone outside could feel the unnerving vibrations in their feet and they started to get nervous. Suddenly, it stopped, leaving them perplexed.

"What was that?" K9 asked, looking back at the building.

Invisigirl stared at it as well, murmuring, "I don't know…"

**Xxx**

Bolt and Titan ran through the holes in the walls as fast as they could. Finally, they found the end of the broken line, and started digging through the debris rapidly in search of their friend. Multiplicity and Cynder held off the three villains, managing to pull down large debris to block the path. Cynder held her hands onto the wall and melted the broken metal into place; the finished work was sloppy, but it would hold the three villains for now.

The girls turned and ran to Bolt and Titan; just before they got there, they heard Titan yell, "I found him!"

Everyone lunged toward him and helped to dig Phantom out. When they finally dug him out, they saw he was out cold, covered with lots of cuts and bruises, and his breathing was shallow.

"Phantom!" Titan shook him.

Bolt was close to freaking out. "Come on, Wil…" he whispered, also shaking him.

A loud bang caused them to jump. Multiplicity and Cynder turned toward the makeshift door down the hall of debris. Cynder quickly said, "Guys, we don't have a lot of time. If they break out of there, we're done for."

Titan immediately picked up Phantom and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Together, the battered team turned and ran out the door that was nearby as fast as they could.

**Xxx**

The police and supers stood around outside the building, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Cornelius had finally given in and was sitting on a stretcher as a paramedic looked him over to make sure he was okay. Staring at his feet, he prayed that Wilbur was okay… Invisigirl was standing next to him as well, praying the same thing.

Their prayers were shattered when the front doors suddenly burst open, Titan in the lead of the other supers with Phantom limply draped over his back.

Cornelius and Invisigirl jumped forward immediately, but Titan didn't stop. He laid Phantom down on Cornelius' stretcher, telling the medics, "He needs medical attention immediately. Take him to Dr. Whitcomb."

The medics nodded, knowing who the old man was and immediately started strapping Phantom in, also placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Cornelius and Invisigirl both got in the ambulance with him and the medics, since the futuristic ambulances were much bigger; soon the ambulance was zooming away to the hospital, sirens blaring.

More vibrations could be felt in the ground as soon as it left. Titan looked to Bolt, "What could he possibly be doing?"

Bolt frowned glumly, "Preparing an army. Come on."

He and the supers turned to leave, but the Chief grabbed his arm. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Call it off, Chief. We need all the supers we can get. Guns and handcuffs aren't going to do it." Bolt said firmly.

Chief McGinnis nodded, "I'll radio headquarters and tell them to start calling supers."

K9 stepped up, "I'll stay here and help him gather the supers."

Bolt nodded and without another word, turned after his friends. Once hidden from view, they quickly changed into their secret identities and jumped into Kevin's truck, which was big enough to hold them all. Without a word from anyone, he started it up and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

**Xxx**

He could hear the sirens and he could tell he was in some sort of vehicle. But that didn't matter. All he could feel was pain.

Phantom slowly cracked his eyes open and saw his father and fiancée looming over him with worried expressions. Seeing him awake, they both sighed in relief.

"Phantom!" Invisigirl sighed, putting a hand on his chest and leaning to kiss his cheek. As soon as she touched his chest however, he cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Cornelius held onto his arm, "It's okay; you're going to be fine."

Phantom wheezed, "F-feel…what I'm f-feeling right now… and t-tell me it's gonna b-be okay…" He was panting through the mask, and his entire body was tense because he was in so much pain.

A medic stood over him and asked, "Sir, tell me what hurts."

Phantom squeezed his eyes shut tightly and was clutching the sides of the stretcher with his hands. Only a pitiful whimper escaped him as he honestly tried hard not to cry. Invisigirl bent down and rested her forehead on his while Cornelius asked how far they were from the hospital.

The driver called from the front, "We'll be there in two minutes; hang on!" He put on an extra burst of speed to get there faster.

**Xxx**

Dr. Whitcomb was in his office as usual, helping a super teen in particular take off an arm cast that had been on for a few months.

The old man smiled broadly, "Well bud, your arm looks good! Seems you can take it easy without a cast for bit, and then-"

He was cut off when the doors suddenly opened and Phantom was rushed in on a stretcher by medics. Invisigirl was right on their heels with Cornelius, Kevin and Brian (Titan) in tow. Nikki (Multiplicity) had gone with Sarah (Cynder) to another doctor to take care of the cuts from her fall off the stairs.

Whitcomb's eyes widened and he said to the boy, "Sorry, I've gotta take care of this."

The young super's eyes were wide as saucers when he saw one of his favorite supers in so much pain. He nodded, "No problem doc. Should I leave?"

Whitcomb sighed for a moment. "That might be best. Thanks. Just come back in tomorrow and we'll finish your checkup and paperwork." The teen nodded and immediately left.

Whitcomb turned and swiftly walked over to the agonized Phantom. He quickly shooed the medics out, telling them he could handle it from there. As soon as they were gone, Invisigirl took off her mask and tossed it onto a table nearby, "Wilbur, you have to breathe."

She also took off his mask and tossed it next to hers. Wilbur face was starting to flush due to him holding his breath so much; when he did breathe, it was rapid and deep, but not deep enough to calm him down.

Whitcomb stood behind Wilbur and placed his hands on the sides of the super's head, "Wilbur; breathe slowly."

The touch and Whitcomb's strong, but calm voice helped immensely. Wilbur's breathing did slow, although not drastically.

"What happened?" Whitcomb asked. Violet turned to Kevin and Brian.

"Magnum has White Lightning. That's his main power." Kevin stated bluntly.

Whitcomb looked up at him in horror. "No…" Kevin merely nodded.

Whitcomb suddenly whipped around, looking for something on a desk. While rummaging, he asked, "Did he continually hit Wilbur on the chest?"

Kevin nodded fearfully, "Yes… Why?"

The doctor finally turned around with a pair of scissors, and reached down to pull Phantom's suit off his chest a little, causing him to wince in pain again.

As he started cutting, Brian asked incredulously, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry; call Edna Mode and she'll fix it in five minutes." Whitcomb mumbled, cutting down to only reveal Wilbur's chest.

Pulling away the material, they all gasped or held their breath. Wilbur looked down to see his entire chest beat red, covered in blisters and burns. The sight almost made him start crying and he set his head back down with a plop.

Violet immediately comforted him, now fully understanding how much pain he was in. Brian shook his head and walked away to blow off some steam, clearly frustrated.

Kevin looked at Whitcomb, who had only stood there. "Can you help him?"

Whitcomb slowly nodded and bent forward, "Wilbur?"

Wilbur opened his eyes and agonizingly looked up at the old man. Quietly, the doctor asked, "Do you trust me?" Wilbur swallowed, but slowly nodded, not wanting to feel more pain from what he knew was coming.

Whitcomb exhaled and put both his hands on Wilbur's chest, spreading out his fingers to cover as much skin as possible. Wilbur winced and clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. Soon, Whitcomb's hands started to glow as he started to heal the burns and blisters.

Wilbur held tightly onto the sides of the stretcher again, this time squeezing the rails so hard they were starting to melt a bit. Cornelius, Violet and the other two supers watched on sadly, hoping that Wilbur's skin wouldn't be permanently damaged…

The light around the doctor's hands finally faded and he lifted them weakly. The old man took a step backwards, but got a little dizzy, so he started to stumble. Kevin stepped forward and quickly helped him into a chair; the doctor waved off the nervous exclamations.

"I'm alright…" he panted, waving his face with a smile. "I'm just…a little too old to heal big injuries. But I healed that enough for him to get back out there."

Wilbur scoffed a little, looking down at his half-healed chest, murmuring, "I…I don't know about that one…"

"Wilbur, you have to stop him." Whitcomb said calmly. "Magnum's power is just as powerful as yours; if he unleashes it on the city, he'll take over with no problems."

Kevin piped up, "Yeah, and he's not only getting help from Psych and Jumper. Multiplicity and I found a good two or three thousand armed robots in a storage room before we went to the lab. He's planning an invasion, Wil."

Wilbur sighed. Suddenly, he scowled and painstakingly tried to sit up. Cornelius and Violet helped him since his face was starting to flush again. Whitcomb quietly ordered, "Keep breathing, bud."

As soon as he was sitting up, Wilbur exhaled. Looking down at his chest, he sighed, "How do we stop him?"

Whitcomb shook his head, "We don't; you have to."

"But why me?" Wilbur asked, looking up at his old friend. "I can't do this on my own, so why does it just have to be me?"

"Wil, you'll obviously need all the help you can get, and they're going to give it to you. But you have to understand that no power on this earth can destroy his besides yours. And it's the same way with you; either you will come out on top, or he will. This is a duel that you two have to fight." Whitcomb instructed.

Wilbur asked, "How? How am I supposed to defeat him when I don't even know his weakness? He clearly knows and has mine!"

Whitcomb looked up at him again, "You need to harness your potential, Wilbur. You know what you can do. You know what you're capable of. Yet you limit your powers on a daily basis because you're not a villain. You're not supposed to go all out and use every ounce of your energy and power to get a job done. But now we've come to that haven't we?"

Wilbur stared back at the doctor calmly, hanging on to every word. His mind suddenly flashed back to the training room three years ago when he made that one massive fireball and he had almost passed out. Voicing his thoughts, he asked, "So you think I need to use as much power as I can?"

Whitcomb shrugged, "How much power was he using on you today?"

Wilbur winced, but Kevin interrupted, "Enough to clean the entire building's energy sources out, and knock him through four walls, plus debris. We had to dig him out."

Wilbur turned around to face him, "Really?" Kevin nodded.

Whitcomb gained his attention again when he spoke, "Wilbur, you need to match his energy level. If he's going all out, then you have to go all out."

"But I was never trained to go all out. The one day I tried, I almost blacked out."

Violet stepped up, "You forget that you'll have backup. The police and K9 are gathering as many supers as they can to help us fight; most of them will be preoccupied with the robots. Our personal team should have no problems helping you take care of Magnum and his cronies."

Wilbur looked at the floor, "You forget that we were supposed to have no problems today."

She frowned and pulled his face back up toward hers, "But we did. But this time, we're not going to be the one's on bottom. We just have to find his weak spot."

Wilbur nodded, his confidence growing. Sighing, he said, "Well, we could go at anytime, but we have one problem."

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

Wilbur merely looked down at his gaping supersuit. "Oh. Right. " Kevin smiled, causing the others to chuckle a little.

A nasally voice suddenly interrupted along with the pitter-patter of tiny feet, "Whitcomb, I cannot believe you took scissors to his beautiful suit!"

Everyone grinned as Edna walked in from the elevator. Whitcomb helped Wilbur to stand from the stretcher, "Come on; I'll wrap your torso up and give you some ointment to decrease the burn, while she fixes up your suit."

Wilbur nodded; while he followed Whitcomb to the back of the room, he asked Kevin, "How much time do you think we have?"

Glumly, Kevin replied, "An hour."

**An hour? Uh-oh… what's gonna happen? Guess you better stick around if you wanna find out ;) Lol**

**So there's a smidge of the story's title/theme in this chappie; I'm sure you noticed. We're getting there, trust me ;) Let me say this: If you thought chapter 35 was hectic, there ain't nothin on the next chapter ;D Or maybe the next after next; not quite sure which it will be yet. Still working on it of course; but it'll be up soon! It's gonna be one wild, but super ride, so hang onto your capes and keep your masks peeled for updates ;D Until next chappie!**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	37. Preparing the Masses

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, but I know this chapter will make up for it! I liked it a lot; found it really interesting to write ;D Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Enjoy my friends!**

**Chapter 37: Preparing the Masses**

Every super that lived in Todayland was here. The meeting was "hosted", if you will, by Mr. Incredible and Frozone in the Super Training Center in the biggest gymnasium. Originally the meeting was to be held in the City Hall, but Mr. Incredible frowned upon that, knowing they could be obvious targets there.

The meeting had already begun a half hour or so before, and Mr. Incredible and Frozone quickly explained what had happened and what needed to be done. Of course, all the supers agreed that the three villains, and their robotic army, needed to be stopped. But naturally, some supers were being quite difficult along the lines of working with other supers or their assigned task. Most wanted to take care of Magnum themselves but didn't understand, or care, that that was Phantom's job.

Many of the supers preferred to work alone and hadn't quite realized yet that working as a team was more profitable. So here the group was, bickering and arguing amongst themselves while Mr. Incredible and Frozone shouted to them from the front, trying to regain the group's attention. It wasn't working out so well. Phantom's group was dispersed throughout the crowd, trying to calm people down; except Cynder. She was arguing as well, but for a good cause. The temperature near her was quite toasty at any rate, so most supers backed away from her.

Phantom walked in from a side door with Invisigirl and Bolt and stood at the side, watching the madness. Phantom's ears were ringing a bit from the tension that threatened to spill over.

Frozone saw the trio from the platform and ran over to them. "Hey, it's about time you three got here; this is madness!"

Bolt nodded, "We can tell…"

"They're just bickering over everything. We need to get moving and people are throwing fits that they can't work alone; it's a team effort! We need everyone on board!" Frozone sighed.

Phantom stepped forward, "I'll talk to 'em-"

"No." Frozone turned to him firmly. "K9 told me what happened; you go over there and practice some big orbs. I have a feeling you'll need it."

Phantom bit his lip but nodded. "Alright." He mumbled, walking backwards toward a platform. "Bolt, come help me."

Bolt and Invisigirl followed him to the platform while Frozone went to stand next to Mr. Incredible.

The three supers on the side platform didn't get a second glance really; the supers were too busy arguing to notice anything.

Phantom stepped up to Bolt, thinking. "Okay…I need you to throw me some bolts as fast as you possibly can."

Bolt nodded, "I won't get too carried away though."

"Maybe you should." Phantom said, looking in his friend's eyes. "I'm going to need all the practice I can get."

Bolt shook his head, "We'll take it slow."

As Bolt walked to the other end, Phantom exclaimed, "We don't have time!"

Invisigirl stepped in front of him calmly. "Hey," she smiled softly. "You can do this. My dad will get a hold of the others and we'll stop Magnum. Alright?"

Phantom sighed with a smile, "Why are you always so calm?"

She shrugged, "Someone's gotta keep you relaxed."

He breathed a small laugh as she stepped out of the way and stood nearby for safety. The two leader supers were still trying to gain the attention of the arguing group, but to no avail. Phantom shook his hands around a little to warm them up; then, he nodded to Bolt twenty feet away from him.

Bolt quickly rubbed his hands together and worked up a charge; pulling them apart, a long strip of electricity sparked violently in his hands. He looked up at Phantom with a look that asked, "You ready?" Phantom inwardly sighed but nodded.

Bolt thrust his right hand forward, sending a sparking beam straight towards the other super. Phantom reached straight out and caught it in his hand, blocking it with a blue orb. The force of the electricity was nothing like Magnums, but it was good practice.

Phantom watched the beam and his orb suddenly growing. He moved his other hand around the orb and expanded it further. Inside the orb, they could see the Blue Fire multiplying faster than it normally did.

By now, the orb was almost the size of a basketball. He looked up at Bolt, who nodded, silently telling him to let it grow.

Phantom and Bolt added extra power, charging the orb. The orb was quickly growing, now hovering above Phantom's hands. Bolt kept directly adding electricity into the orb, and it continued growing. The massive charge within the orb was starting to emit an electric ring, which everyone could hear.

Now it was taller than Phantom, and he was only just starting to get lightheaded. He figured that must be a good sign. He glanced to his right, where there was a large target hanging. He nodded Bolt to stop, which he did, and soon after, Phantom turned and thrust the orb straight at the target.

It hit dead center and the force of the explosion not only disintegrated the target but also made the floor vibrate, sending a few cracks in the ground and wall from the area of impact.

Phantom forced himself to remain standing, even though he was very lightheaded and lightly panting. The feeling didn't feel all that strong until he released the orb. He looked down at his hands, which had Blue tongues of fire lapping hungrily up to his wrists. He balled his fists extinguishing the flames and looked up at Bolt. The super in question nodded to his right, Phantom's left, causing him to look over.

The entire group was watching him. He turned toward Mr. Incredible on the platform, calling, "They're quiet now."

A few chuckles ran through the room as the old super nodded, "Yes, you gained their attention. What exactly are you doing?"

Phantom shrugged, "Trying to catch electricity."

"Trying? You did." Bolt commented.

A super spoke up frustratedly from the crowd, "What makes you think you'll be able to catch Magnum's? His power is much more dangerous and powerful than Bolt's."

Phantom rolled his eyes lightly, "I know; I'm the one that was targeted and went to the hospital. But I can't exactly go out there with no capability to catch beams, now can I?"

The super rolled his eyes. Phantom frowned, "You think you can do it?"

"Do what?" The super growled.

"Stop Magnum with your powers."

The super shrugged, "I don't know about that; but I can guarantee I wouldn't have gotten knocked out after a little shock beam."

Phantom gritted his teeth and felt his face getting hot. Elastigirl suddenly stepped between them, "Alright that's enough." Turning to the super, she continued, "You may have a lot of power, but Phantom's are far more capable to destroying Magnum's than yours or any of ours here. That's why he's preparing. So cut the cockiness."

Turning to the whole group, she added with urgency and slight irritation, "Now why aren't we preparing? Magnum and his army are out there preparing to take over the city. If we aren't there to stop him, who will? The people are helpless against stuff like that. They _need_ our help. So why we're inside bickering amongst ourselves over the pettiest things, we're giving Magnum more time and resources to take over.

I don't know about the rest of you, but my family, friends and I are going out there to fight, whether you'll help us or not. And if we have to die to save this city, we'll do it."

Mr. Incredible, Frozone, Phantom and his team, and most of the supers in the crowd nodded in agreement. Mr. Incredible stepped forward, "Those of you who are with us, here's the plan. Find the robotic army and squish it. Don't worry about Magnum; that's his job." He nodded to Phantom.

Someone called out, "Why is Magnum only Phantom's?"

Phantom spoke up, still on the other platform, "My powers are the only ones powerful enough to destroy his. Basically it's a match-up to the death."

"I wouldn't go that far." Mr. Incredible said, and continued talking.

Phantom whispered, "I would." He sighed heavily, hating the thought of the upcoming fight more and more every minute.

Suddenly he felt cold and his ears started ringing. Just as his eyes lit up, Bolt and Invisigirl caught on. Phantom rang out, "Everyone be quiet!"

Mr. Incredible and the others talking immediately stopped and looked at him earnestly. Phantom had a confused look on his face—his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth turned down in a scowl.

"What is it?" Bolt asked.

Phantom closed his eyes and sighed in regret, "He's here."

**Xxx**

Magnum programmed all his robots to begin the march into the city, starting at their hideout and making their way to the city's center. However, a one-sided attack wouldn't be smart, he knew that much. Another reason to have Jumper.

Jumper had the ability to transport any objects in his possession, whether they were moving or stable. Including massive trucks carrying five hundred armed robots each. By the time Jumper returned to the three villains rendezvous point, he had transported six trucks across the city to various locations. He was starting to feel exhausted, but shrugged it off; it was go time. No time to whine or complain about discomforts, let alone think about them.

He did exhale heavily though when he stood beside his boss. "It's done; they're all out."

Magnum nodded evilly, "Good." Pushing a few more buttons, his entire army was now entering the outskirts of the city, beginning its long, dutiful journey through the city—destroying buildings, vehicles, and any poor soul that dare step in its way.

As Magnum stood between his two sidekicks, he ordered, "Come. We must go to Robinson Industries. A massive supply of electricity is held there."

He started to walk, but Jumper quickly asked, "Wait; why walk? I could get us there in half a second!"

Magnum turned on him, "Why save time? We can't be stopped. Besides, I want to give Phantom time to reboot for the grand finale. He won't want to miss it."

**Alrighty, so I'm sure ya'll know what next chapter is going to mostly consist of. That's right! Let me hear you cheer! ACTION! WHOOO! It's gonna be AWESOME! Good grief, I've been waiting to write this [coming] chapter for AGES! If it wasn't for work and school and school and work, it woulda been up by now! Lol**

**Anywho, it's gonna be a fabulous chapter, but there's no telling when it'll be up. I give up making promises to you guys; it doesn't work out half the time Lol I guess writing another story and writing the beginnings of another sequel for that series isn't helping me much… I should probly finish this one before starting the new one… (I sense ILoveNico1000x tensing like a jaguar about to pounce on the gazelle… Baha Couldn't resist my friend XD)**

**Well anyway, we'll see! Haha I'll try to get it going soon, but again; no idea when I'll have it up. Until next time! :D**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	38. The Battle: Part 1

**LADIES & GENTS! HERE IS THE BATTLE: PART 1! This is going to be one crazy chapter, I assure you; so please hold on to your capes and hold on tight! ;D**

**By the way, this chapter and the next one will be MUCH longer than my chapters usually are ;) Happy early birthdays, my friends Haha :) Anyway, to The Battle!**

**Chapter 38: The Battle Part 1**

In the back of the Incrediplane, Phantom paced non-stop as they flew to the center of the city. Elastigirl was driving, keeping a moderate height so as to not seem too suspicious, but she knew they were more than likely going to be spotted anyway.

The Incredibles' and Phantom's teams were both on board along with Frozone, each person a little antsy to get going. Bolt watched the sidewalks go by down below; he could see the robotic army shooting freely, causing glass to shatter, cars' alarms to honk and ultimately, citizens to start screaming. The city government had told people to hunker down in buildings for safety, but that didn't mean they would be safe there.

Unable to watch anymore, Bolt turned and walked to Elastigirl in the cockpit, "How much longer?"

"Three minutes; we're almost there, don't worry. I'm just as eager to get down there as you are." Elastigirl replied, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Bolt turned with a small sigh and watched Phantom for a few minutes. He kept clenching his fists in an effort to stay focused and calm, but he looked a lot more than ready to get going as well. He wasn't the only one who looked nervous; nobody here besides the Incredibles and Frozone had really fought any battles this dangerous before. And even _they_ looked nervous.

Mr. Incredible finally stood from his chair near his wife and spoke, "Phantom, what's your plan?"

His future son-in-law furrowed his brows, "Stop Magnum?"

"Well yes; what do you plan on doing once you get down there?"

Phantom slowly exhaled, looking out the window in thought, taking notice of Robinson Industries a few blocks away. After nearly a minute, he replied, "Honestly I don't know." After a few seconds silence, he added, "We have to keep him away from large power sources. If he gets stronger…" he trailed off.

"You can do this. You have just as much power as he does." Invisigirl reasoned from a few feet behind him.

Before Phantom could reply, something caught his eye on the road below. "Elastigirl, slow down!" he ordered, trying to see better. She obeyed, slowing the plane just enough for him to see what had grasped his attention. A few others ran to the window and looked down with him to see as well.

Phantom tensed, "There he is."

"Honey, take us down." Mr. Incredible ordered. Elastigirl immediately drove a block further and started to land as he gave a few more orders, "Alright guys, this is it. Magnum is Phantom's; everyone else, keep an eye out for the other two villains and help Phantom get to his target. Alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Elastigirl landed the plane smoothly and lowered the hatch. She got up and ran out with the others, pushing a button on her homing device as soon as her feet hit the asphalt; the aircraft immediately took off and flew away on auto-pilot as soon as the last person was unloaded.

Phantom looked ahead of him, seeing Magnum about two hundred yards away; he was walking at a leisurely pace with a calm but sinister smile on his face. Clearly he thought he was going to win this.

Bolt stood beside his friend, also watching the enemy, but asked, "Do we move forward?"

Phantom was about to answer when a string of bullets were shot from a crossroad to their right. Everyone immediately hit the deck, phased through or blocked the bullets with a force field. They quickly rebounded and started shooting fireballs, ice pellets and beams of electricity at the robots bearing upon them.

The supers ran into the madness before them, taking out as many robots as they could. Mr. Incredible hefted robots by threes over his shoulder and threw them into others, causing a long chain reaction in which many robots were sent tumbling to the ground. Their heavy armor prevented much damage however, so they quickly stood up and continued firing.

Elastigirl, Speedo and Frozone each did their own particular maneuvers on the robots quickly surrounding them, but had no initial problems taking the machinery out. Even Phantom's team members weren't having much problem. But Phantom was.

The second the robots saw Phantom, alarms went off in their systems, alerting them to kill him at once. No matter how many the other supers took out, more and more robots seemed to appear on the street, some climbing out of and around buildings, out of alleyways, and down the street. All while this was taking place, Magnum was still drawing closer and closer to Phantom's direct line of fire.

Phantom blasted off the head of one robot when he took notice of exactly how close Magnum was getting. He phased through the robots bearing down on him while Bolt and Cynder took them out, preventing them from following him. He stopped at the edge of the fight to face his enemy, now standing a mere hundred yards away.

"Why isn't he moving?" Phantom thought to himself.

A snobby voice suddenly entered his head, dropping him a hint, "Look around, genius. You said yourself that you need to keep him away from high energy sources."

Psych. Phantom rolled his eyes, hating that she could read his mind. As he started to work up a charge in his hand, what she said actually clicked. "High energy sources…" he whispered and took in his surroundings.

There, standing tall between him and his enemy was Robinson Industries. Phantom's eyes widened and his head snapped back to Magnum, whose evil grin was easily discernible even through the mayhem. Phantom knew what he had to do, and thankfully the person that could help him was inside.

Phantom turned and sprinted as fast as he could to his father's company. Robots continued shooting at him, sending bullets flying toward him a mile a minute. He phased through them as best he could, but one did knick him in the arm pretty good. He ignored the pain searing through his bicep and ran harder, halfway to the door.

Magnum growled into his microphone, "Get him!"

Bolt and the others also took note, Mr. Incredible screaming, "Block him! Block him!"

A few robots leaped from the rooftops and landed in Phantom's way, distracting him momentarily. He kept running and suddenly heard Cynder yell, "Keep going!"

Phantom slid on his back through one of the robot's legs, phasing through the asphalt and using his laser vision to slice it in half on the way through. Just before he phased through the wall of R.I., he heard Cynder and Titan take out the remaining two robots.

Gasps of shock and cries of exclamation took over the lobby when he appeared, panting hard and fast. But he couldn't stop. He stood and jogged through the crowd, yelling, "Cornelius! Cornelius Robinson!"

Finally, his father yelled back, "Yes!" The blonde came running through the crowd, Franny on his heels in fear. The crowd moved out of the way for both parties immediately.

Phantom ordered, "We have to turn off all the power sources here. If Magnum gets a hold of it-"

Cornelius didn't wait for more, turning and jogging to his colleagues, "Turn off the main boosters! Now!"

A few scientists all ran as fast as they could down a hallway, Cornelius being left with a walkie-talkie to communicate. As soon as they left, Phantom could hear the ringing in his ears begin and his eyes began to glow; Magnum was starting to draw out the power!

"Tell them to hurry up!" Phantom cried, running to the nearest window. He gingerly peeked out, but barely moved back in time in order to miss getting his head blown off. A massive fireball smashed through the glass and landed in front of the people, eliciting screams.

"Get back!" Phantom screamed above the terror as he formed a fireball of his own. Moving in front of the hole, he launched it out to a pack of robots advancing toward the door. He turned away in time to hear them explode to bits and ran back to a frazzled Cornelius.

Before he could ask questions, the lights began flickering above them. Phantom looked up with a worried expression, demanding, "Turn that thing off!"

"I'm trying!" Cornelius shouted. "Get it turned off NOW!"

The man with the walkie-talkie on the other end suddenly exclaimed, "Sir, we've found some rubber gloves to try and pull the switch, but with the high voltage-"

Phantom snatched the device and yelled, "DO IT NOW!"

Desperate scrambling could be heard on the other end and Phantom watched the lights flicker violently above their heads. A high voltage ring was suddenly heard and Phantom knew from experience what was going to happen next.

"Get down!" He yelled just before the light fixtures all blew out, sending sparks everywhere. People hit the deck left and right, but not before a massive purple force field appeared above them, shielding them all from the debris and high voltage. Just as Phantom shot a small smile at his fiancée, the power shut completely off, leaving them in darkness.

Phantom stood and grasped Cornelius's arm, "Get everyone farther into this building; these walls and glass windows are too thin for you to be here in the lobby."

Before Cornelius could argue, Invisigirl joined them, "He's right; I know you want to be nearby to watch, but this is serious. You have to go with everyone farther in."

Cornelius sighed and nodded. Suddenly he remembered the security cameras outside. He smiled, "We'll watch from the cameras."

"I prefer you didn't." Phantom muttered, taking a glance at the silhouetted explosions outside.

Invisigirl smiled and turned to the door, "It'll be fine; let's go."

"Wait!" Franny suddenly appeared and wrapped a cloth tightly around Phantom's upper arm where the bullet had hit him.

"Oh ma'am, you don't have to do that." Phantom shook his head in regret.

Franny tied it tightly and smiled, "I know; but after what you're about to do, you can't be laden down with minor stuff."

Phantom smiled a little, "Alright, thanks Franny." He turned and walked quickly with Invisigirl to the window with a small sigh; he almost slipped and said mom. Turning back to the people, he said, "Alright, everybody get out of here; this is going to get a lot more hectic." People nodded, Robinsons included, and they all quickly left the lobby.

Invisigirl went invisible and looked out the window, "You ready?"

"To find out how you got in here? Yes." Phantom smiled.

Invisigirl showed herself and smiled at him, "I have my ways. Now seriously, come on; we've got to stop him."

Phantom nodded, wrapped an arm around her waist and phased her with him through the wall. When they got outside, they could tell Magnum was quite angered at losing his main power source. All the supers were dispersed across the street, still fighting the robots fiercely. Overall, the battle didn't seem in anyone's favor just yet.

Before Phantom could say anything to Invisigirl, he suddenly felt cold and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He gasped and reflexively tackled Invisigirl to the ground just as Magnum's bolt flew over their heads.

Invisigirl disappeared and stood with him; Magnum was eyeing Phantom hungrily, already balling up his fists in a fury of sparks. They were now standing about thirty feet apart; not very far for the speed in which Magnum could send his beams.

Magnum suddenly jerked his hand forward, sending a massive beam straight at Phantom. Phantom wanted to dodge it with every ounce of his being, but he threw both his arms forward and caught it in an orb.

The orb quickly grew, but as Magnum added more power to it, it became harder to control. Phantom gritted his teeth and shoved it right toward Magnum. It flew toward the villain, but he easily dodged it and threw another beam.

This one Phantom dodged, but he knew he couldn't keep dodging. He had to do this.

He flicked his hands down, engulfing them in tongues of fire. Letting them grow, he looked at the car that was near Magnum; if he could hit the gas tank, it would surely throw him off. Just as he was about to send a basketball sized orb toward the car, four robots suddenly bore down on him.

Phantom jumped out of their way and chucked his two orbs at them, half of them blowing halfway across the street on impact. The other two he dodged, slicing one in half with his laser vision and ripping the last one's functioning cords out of its operation pack on its back.

As the robot fell, Phantom suddenly heard a torrent of electricity behind him and realized his error; he had no time to move and phasing was out. Magnum's beam hit him right on his back and he flew forward; he managed to phase through the asphalt and through the debris, but he immediately doubled over in pain.

Hissing at the all too familiar burns on his back, he stood and faced Magnum again. He was surprised to see him actually having a calm conversation with Jumper; he was too far away to hear anything though.

"I could take you to another building with large energy sources." Jumper was saying.

Magnum paused, looking around but keeping an eye on Phantom. Then his eye caught something and he smirked evilly, "No. I'll be just fine."

Phantom watched in confusion as Magnum directed a beam right at Bolt. It hit the ground in front of the super, so he tumbled to the ground; popping back up, he stared at the villain in confusion. But he faced him proudly when Magnum launched a massive beam straight at him.

Bolt caught the beam in his hands, feeling the intense heat from the high voltage. Phantom watched on, not sure what was happening. Bolt tried to form an electric orb with the combined powers, but was suddenly realizing how weak he was feeling.

Looking down at his hands, he saw them shaking as he tried to control the White Lightning. He soon realized what was happening and he slowly glared up at Magnum.

Titan and a few others ran up to Phantom and watched in shock at the exchange, unsure what was happening. But as Bolt started looking paler and started panting, it finally clicked what was going on.

"Magnum's sucking out his energy!" Phantom exclaimed, sprinting forward.

Titan, Frozone and Mr. Incredible bounded toward Magnum instantly. Phantom tackled his friend to the ground, Magnum's combined energy beam blasting behind them and into a nearby building.

Bolt cried out in pain, holding his chest and panting. "Bolt, talk to me!" Phantom cried, leaning over his friend.

Bolt gasped for air and Phantom slowly realized what Magnum had done. He had practically sucked the life out of his friend. Fury slowly bubbled within him, but he didn't want to leave Bolt.

Multiplicity suddenly appeared next to him, "The guys are distracting him; you have to take Magnum out _now_!"

Phantom sighed, looking over his shoulder at the fight. Rejuvenated off Bolt's power, Magnum was clearly winning, but the supers weren't giving up easily. Bolt suddenly grabbed his suit and pulled him down closer, wheezing, "Do…what you came here… to do."

Phantom gritted his teeth and bit back the emotion threatening to take over. He quickly nodded and Bolt sighed in pain, resting his head back on the ground panting. Multiplicity duplicated herself many times and they slowly picked him up to move him to a safer place. "Go Phantom. Let's do this." She smiled, and the girls took Bolt away as fast as they could. Phantom could hear Bolt muttering his refusal to leave.

Phantom stood and watched for a moment before turning back to Magnum. The villain struck his fist forward, slamming Titan in the chest and making him fly twenty feet back; he hit the ground painfully, but slowly stood up. Phantom realized Mr. Incredible and Frozone, along with many of the other supers down the street, were starting to get weighed down with the robots and villains. Psych and Jumper were both fighting Cynder and Invisigirl at the moment, the female villain attacking his fiancée with fervor.

Phantom focused back on Magnum as Mr. Incredible was also thrust away with a blast of electricity. An idea suddenly came to him; he turned and sprinted to Speedo a few yards away.

Speedo saw him coming just as he took out a robot, "Hi there!"

Phantom stopped in front of him panting, "I need a diversion. I need you and a few others to distract Magnum and the others, if you can."

"What did you have in mind?" Speedo smirked. Phantom smiled for the first time since the battle started and turned him toward Techno **(A/N: Bethany from training; technopath. Just in case you all don't remember *wink*)**.

"Ahhh! I think I gotcha." Speedo grinned and immediately zipped toward the female super, not paying attention to where Phantom was going.

"Techno!"

The super turned around, "What?"

"Phantom wants us to make a diversion; come on!" Speedo relayed and then zipped away. Techno nodded and quickly followed. They ran into an alley and started talking about what they could do, all the while scanning the area to look for ideas.

After a minute of silence between the two, Techno sighed, "I don't know, I'm not seeing anything."

An idea suddenly dawned on Speedo, "Wait…" Turning to her, he asked, "You can control technology. Could you reroute the robots' actions to help us out, rather than attack us?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. But it's worth a shot." Suddenly an idea came to her and she smiled. "Perfect."

Elastigirl, Cynder and Invisigirl were fighting robots fiercely, trying to push them farther and farther away from Phantom's direction. Invisigirl glanced around, realizing she hadn't seen him in almost five minutes. Where had he gone?

A few more robots ran forward to attack them, so the three women poised to attack again. Suddenly, the robots stopped as if confused, then they turned around and ran toward the robots attacking some other supers. Metal clanged against metal as the robots full out attacked each other, sprawling on the ground and pounding on each others' metal suits. The supers all stood there, panting in their confusion. Elastigirl looked around and saw Techno by a building across the street, her eyes closed firmly.

"It's Techno; she's controlling them."

"Great!" Cynder smiled. Looking around, their next question was, "Where's Phantom?"

Magnum was looking at the remaining fifty robots on the street in confusion, not understanding why they were fighting each other. He realized another super must be messing with them, but he never got a chance to figure out who.

A massive blue fireball hit him in the space between his left shoulder and his neck. The impact knocked him down and he cried out in pain. Holding the space, he pulled his hand back down to realize he was bleeding. He didn't know if anything serious was damaged near the artery in his neck; he assumed not or there would probably be more blood.

He looked around, searching madly for Phantom, but the super was nowhere to be seen. Another blue orb zoomed out of nowhere, so Magnum jumped out of the way, barely being missed by it.

He randomly looked up at a rooftop near him and saw Phantom peering down at him, preparing another fireball. But that isn't what caught him off guard. It was Jumper standing beside him.

**Xxx**

After Speedo had left him, Phantom had turned and full-out sprinted toward the fight between Psych, Jumper and the female supers. Running up behind Psych, he gave her a rough shove; she tumbled to the ground and yelled at him, but he kept running and tackled Jumper into the asphalt, taking the villain through.

Underground, Jumper didn't know what was going on; he couldn't breathe, he could barely think, and he wasn't able to jump. He felt himself moving, being held by something, but he didn't really understand what was going on.

Suddenly he was lifted up into a building's first floor and tossed onto the ground. He started hacking and coughing to fill his lungs with air; his face started turning red a little bit as well, but he looked up at his attacker. Seeing Phantom standing there, he growled and stood up.

"Wait!" Phantom said, but Jumper sped toward him and knocked him backwards, transporting him through a wall or two; how many he really didn't know.

Jumper held him against a wall by his suit, his face portraying the anger he was withholding. Phantom gritted his teeth, "Can we just talk for a second?"

Jumper scoffed, "We never could talk. We always fought."

"I want to see if I can change that." Phantom replied in a soft tone and held his hands up by his shoulders calmly to show he wasn't attacking. "All I'm asking for is two minutes."

Jumper visibly relaxed a tad, "Is this a trap?"

Phantom shook his head, "Just you and me."

After nearly a minute of internal arguments, Jumper let Phantom go and stepped back. "What?" he gruffly asked.

Phantom relaxed and glanced at the window, "Look outside. What do you see?"

Jumper rolled his eyes and Phantom interrupted, "I'm serious. Take a look."

Jumper sighed and complied. After a moment, he shrugged, "I see a dream trying to blossom into reality for one man in particular."

Phantom nodded, "That's a great way to put it. One man. Trying to do what _he_ wants and at _all _costs." Jumper looked back at him and he added, "He'll stop at nothing, Jumper."

Jumper laughed a tad and walked around a bit, "What are you saying? Do you seriously think you can persuade me to change sides? I've got a lot coming for me working for him; there's nothing more I could ask for."

Phantom shook his head and gestured outside, "Look around you! Do you really think that he's going to follow through with all his promises to people, you and Psych in particular? I'd bet that the first thing he would do after winning would be to kill you two. And I mean that in a very caring way."

Jumper looked at him, concern revealed in his eyes. Phantom continued in a softer tone, "He'll stop at _nothing_. Nothing means anything to him except taking over, and it's very possible that he'll do it. He will kill you just as easily, quickly and unemotionally as he'd kill me or the five year old girl hiding in the daycare down the street."

Jumper let the thoughts sink in, really weighing his options. Phantom added, "I need you. I have to stop him and I can't do it on my own. You know his weaknesses more than anyone else. I need your help."

After another minute of silence, Jumper looked up at him with a bargaining, but uneasy expression, "What's in it for me?"

Phantom sighed, "That's the hard part because I can't promise anything about that. You've done some bad stuff and you have to pay consequences for that; but if you help stop Magnum, I'm sure they'll waiver some of that."

"But no guarantees." Jumper muttered.

"It's better than dying." Phantom held his hands out with a small smile.

Jumper nodded a bit, "True…"

Phantom thought for a minute, then said, "I'll visit you in jail if they still make you go."

Jumper scoffed, "Yeah right-"

"No, really. I don't want to fight anymore. We both fought on immature levels back in high school; I never wanted it to continue at higher levels in our twenties. It's time to reconcile and let it go. What do you say?" Phantom stuck a hand out toward the villain.

Jumper eyed his hand uneasily, waiting to see a spark of fire appear. But looking up at his childhood enemy's eyes, he saw kindness and a forgiving smile. Phantom almost gasped when Jumper took his hand and shook it.

After letting go, Jumper awkwardly looked around, "So… w-what do you want me to do?"

Phantom smirked, "I need some height."

**Whoo! The tide has turned in many ways in this chapter, and next chapter, The Battle: Part 2 is going to be even more hectic than this one; at least that's my goal Lol Please let me know if this was hectic enough for you; if it wasn't, please let me know and I'll work on it ;D Put some more blood in there or somethin Lol**

**Oh! Before I forget, a reviewer by the name of "Anonymous" asked me a question yesterday! It was "Can Phantom phase through Invisigirl's force fields?" Well I'm very glad you asked! I was going to add that in as another special thing he could do, and originally left you a nice "Yes" in this note; but I remembered that in Wilbur's final training thing he took a good face plant into one of her force fields. So, in answer to your question, no he cannot. It would've been cool though! :D So there ya go; A tribute to Mr./Miss. Anonymous! ;D *ahem* Get an account! *COUGH* lol**

**Alrighty, leave me a fabulous message in the box below and let me know what you think! I'm gonna try working on this story more than I have been, so hopefully Part 2 will be up soon :) Until then!**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	39. The Battle Part 2

***peeks out from behind desk* Now I know what you're thinkin… You're thinkin I died right? Bc it honestly should never have taken this stinkin long! So I'm rly sorry! W/ all my working over the summer, and now returning to school, updating my stories has been a disaster. But this story in particular has just been a mess. I'm so lazy! I could've written out this chapter a month ago!**

**Anywho, I'm rly sorry; please don't murder me ruthlessly in your reviews ;) Assuming you'd want to review. After this chapter, I'm SURE you will ;) I made it good for you, albeit a lil shorter than I had hoped. But hey, it's still pretty good ;) Alright enough of me; enjoy!**

**Chapter 39: The Battle Part 2**

Magnum angrily ran in various directions and angles to avoid Phantom's fireballs, furious that Jumper had turned sides. Not that it mattered really anyway; he was just going to kill the young villain anyway.

As he ran, the super villain again placed a hand to his bleeding neck; it was still oozing with blood, but he only felt slightly light-headed. He figured he'd be fine after some stitches.

A blue fireball landed right next to him and exploded, throwing Magnum off balance. He fell to the ground in an undignified heap, and he growled in anger. Standing up, he focused on the molecules moving above the rooftops. Phantom and Jumper were currently on a rooftop to his right, but Magnum suddenly sensed movement on his left.

Immediately, he shot a blazing beam straight to the spot where jumper and Phantom appeared. Jumper barely grabbed Phantom in time to transport him out of the way, but half of the transporter's body was scathed in the process. From a new location, Jumper bent over, clutching his waist.

"You alright?" Phantom asked over his shoulder as he threw another fireball.

Jumper wheezed, "Y-yeah… I'll be oka- Ohhh maybe not."

Phantom looked in horror at his companion's waist to see blood seeping through his vest. Jumper chuckled, "Don't look so horrified; it could be worse."

Phantom's ears started ringing suddenly, so he dove forward and tackled Jumper to the ground. The electric beam flew over their heads by a mere foot. Jumper cried out, "Alright, now it hurts!"

"Sorry," Phantom muttered as they both struggled to stand. His sixth sense suddenly kicked in again and his gleaming yellow eyes narrowed in suspicion. The edge of the roof was about ten feet away, but he felt as if danger was looming closer.

"What?" Jumper asked, having caught on.

It finally clicked. Phantom bounced on the balls of his feet for a few seconds before murmuring, "He's coming."

Before Jumper could reply, Phantom took off toward the roof's edge at a dead sprint. The few supers who could see watched in shock as he launched himself over the edge of the roof…

And collided straight into Magnum! The villain had taken flight after his last beam to attempt to finish his young enemy on the rooftops.

Phantom and Magnum rolled through the air violently, punching and hitting each other as hard as they could. Neither cried out at all when they were hit with their enemies' power, despite the pain; the stakes were too high to notice.

The ground loomed closer and closer til Phantom sucker punched Magnum's chest with a sharp blast of blue fire. The punch did elicit a cry of pain from the villain as he and Phantom blasted a good twenty feet away from each other.

Both landed on the ground, Magnum painfully as he clutched his chest and Phantom phased through the asphalt and debris. He was the first to regain his footing and face his enemy; Magnum soon managed to follow suit.

Twenty feet stood between them; Magnum began balling his fists in an electric fury. Phantom suddenly realized that this was it. It was now or never.

Flicking both wrists downward, his hands were instantaneously engulfed in flames and he dug his feet into the ground for extra stability. When Magnum thrust his wrists forward and shot two massive beams at Phantom, the super caught them in the balls of Blue Fire.

Phantom could feel the molecules expanding in his hands rapidly as Magnum fed the flame with more electricity. Gritting his teeth, he leaned forward, dug his toes into the asphalt and added more fire to his orbs.

The orbs immediately started growing rapidly, making it hard to control. Magnum also turned up the heat, forcing more and more electricity from his hands. The villain's hands began shaking a bit from the pressure and stress, but the deep scowl of hatred never left his face.

Phantom could feel the skin on his hands starting to burn; beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his face slowly began to contort in pain, but he knew he had to endure it. This was his last chance to stop Magnum. If he gave up now…

The thoughts of quitting nagging in his mind suddenly angered him, so he added another surge of blue fire to the already heated power mixture. The surge pushed Magnum's White Lightning back with such force that the villain had to take a step back to regain his footing.

Most supers at this point had stopped the robots and stood around the street and the rooftops, watching the exchange with wide eyes. A few were starting to cover their ears from the piercing sound coming from Phantom's combined orb. Cornelius and Franny, along with many scientists and colleagues, watched from the security cameras with fearful expressions within Robinson Industries. Franny's hands were white from her clenching them tightly. A previous stack of white printer paper now lay at Cornelius' feet, torn to the tiniest bits in his anxiety.

Phantom's orb was now the biggest he had ever created—a full twenty feet high! Initially he didn't feel too lightheaded or anything, but he knew the second it was released…

Magnum kept feeding the fire, desperation slowly gracing his features the longer the duel went on. Phantom could barely see his enemy through the flames and electrical currents, but one could easily tell that the villain was afraid.

Taking his eyes off the scene momentarily, Phantom saw Invisigirl standing nearby alongside her parents and brother, all watching in absolute fear, not sure how this would end…

Phantom's face was beat red at this point and it was all he could do not to collapse or pass out. His vision started blurring with every passing second and he knew his time was about up. Looking at Invisigirl again, he panted, "I love you…"

Before she could respond, Phantom thrust both his arms forward, shooting the massive orb right at Magnum. Magnum accelerated his White Lightning in a last ditch attempt to save himself, but, just before it hit, he dropped his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

And when it hit, mass chaos broke out.

All the supers were knocked off their feet as the might of the explosion broke the sound barrier, shattering all the glass windows on surrounding buildings and cars. Car horns erupted, debris flew everywhere, gas tanks exploded from the Blue Fire's explosive molecules and the sound of the impact was nearly deafening.

**Xxx**

Invisigirl groggily opened her eyes, unsure about what happened. She lay at an awkward angle on the asphalt; slowly sitting up, she shook her head to shake off the ringing in her ears. When her vision cleared, she gasped at the numerous tongues of blue fire that lapped at burning cars and debris around the entire intersection. Even some small fires could be seen from inside buildings high above…

Her parents suddenly appeared at her side, both shaking in shock. Dash appeared also, but he had a huge bloody gash on his forehead. He was already pale, but he seemed to be alright. The thing that scared her most was that she still couldn't hear anything.

They seemed to realize this, but remained calm; she figured they were telling her it would be restored soon. She didn't realize they were internally fearful…

Looking around, she saw Bolt, Multiplicity, and the rest of their team struggling to their feet. Psych was among them, but she waved off the handcuffs they were pulling out. She looked like she might cry as she sat back down, putting her face in her hands. She was giving up.

Bolt was looking around wildly; seeing her, he ran to her and dropped to her side. She tried to form words with what he was saying… He kept saying two words over and over to her…

Finally it clicked.

"Where's Phantom?"

All sounds flooded through her ears at once at the realization, and she too looked around wildly. Sounds of fire crackling, Psych whimpering nearby, her family and friends talking in excited, stressed voices all amplified through her ears, but she was focused on only one thing: locating her fiancée.

Shakily standing up with Bolt and her parents' help, she shouted to her friends, "Hey!"

They all turned to her immediately and she commanded, "Help me find W- Phantom!"

She ran off to find him, mentally chiding herself from almost slipping. She heard Frozone call, "Look for Magnum too!"

Supers ran off in all directions, all searching madly for the two powerful men. Titan and Mr. Incredible hefted large debris out of the way as others scoured the area; even Psych and Jumper helped, both feeling immensely guilty at all the chaos that they helped create. K9, Multiplicity and Cynder stayed with them to make sure they didn't make a run for it however.

Invisigirl and Bolt ran to where Phantom had last been seen, but he was nowhere to be found. Frozone and a few others were searching the area twenty feet away in search of Magnum, but he too was missing.

Bolt sighed shakily, "Where… where could he be?"

Invisigirl looked up into his pale face, trying to keep calm. Bolt looked over at her and tilted her chin up, "It's okay. We'll find him."

She quickly nodded, forcing all hopelessness out of her thoughts. Elastigirl soon joined them, also looking confused and disoriented, but she pressed on. "Alright, let's think logically…"

Invisigirl was standing right on the spot her fiancée had been during the duel, and was facing the same direction he had been. "Logically…" she whispered, tuning out Bolt and her mother's conversation.

Suddenly turning around, she trotted away, looking around debris that others hadn't gotten to yet.

"Invisigirl?" Bolt called, running after her with Elastigirl.

She kept running, looking around burning cars and piles of broken glass and asphalt. She was almost fifty feet from the duel scene. If her hunch was correct, the force of the explosion not only knocked the supers off their feet…

"I FOUND HIM!" Titan's voice suddenly exploded from a dozen yards away.

Invisigirl took off at a full sprint towards his voice, panting heavily in fear and desperation to see if Phantom was okay. She rounded a corner, passing another broken car and saw Titan there on his knees, holding a limp Phantom.

Invisigirl gasped and fell to her knees in front of him, immediately assessing the damage. Cuts and burns covered his pale face and his nose had started bleeding; she shakily pressed a couple fingers to his neck, praying she'd feel a pulse.

At first she felt nothing, but then felt a sudden flutter. He was barely hanging on.

She exhaled shakily, trying to staunch the tears that threatened to take over. He was alive, but barely. Bolt put his hands on her shoulders for comfort, and then spoke to the supers who had gathered around, "We need to get him to the hospital."

Elastigirl immediately hit the homing device for the Incrediplane, and soon it was zooming toward them on autopilot. Mr. Incredible murmured to his wife, "Take him to Whitcomb. He's the only one who can help."

Elastigirl nodded as Titan carried the injured, unconscious super to the plane. Invisigirl followed closely behind along with Bolt, Speedo and a couple other supers who had been injured. Invisigirl sat on a couch in the plane; Titan placed Phantom beside her, setting his head in her lap for support. Before he went back outside, he secured a breathing mask over Phantom's mouth and nose.

"It's gonna be okay," he smiled at her assuringly. "You'll see."

Invisigirl merely smiled a little, but didn't look away from her fiancée's face. As the hatch closed, she could hear her father and Frozone ordering the others to locate Magnum. Police had arrived and were placing handcuffs on Jumper and Psych; neither struggled or argued. Her mom lifted the plane of the asphalt and soon they were zooming to the hospital.

Shock still reverberated throughout her skull from the sounds and quakes of the explosion. As they flew, she gently rested her forehead on Phantom's, praying silently that he'd still be alive by the time they got there.

**Waddya think!? :D You're wonderin if 1) Phantom will survive, and 2) where Magnum is, right? :D Muahahaha more to be revealed next chappie, my friends ;) Hehehe I'll *ahem* TRY to get the next chapter up soon, but honestly there is no telling when THAT may happen Haha Please R&R and, Idk, maybe the more ppl who review, the more happy I'll get and the more happy I get the faster I write, and the faster I write the sooner the update! :D SO PLZ REVIEW! Haha But I'm not makin promises; I gave up on that long ago Lol**

**Alrighty, I'm outta here! Thx for all the support guys! :D**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


	40. Results

**Oh my… I'm a monster. Sincere apologies for this long wait for this chapter! I wrote most of it not long after uploading the last chapter, truthfully, but then it kinda… stopped. It quit comin. And then I've been so amazingly focused on school! I have almost mostly good grades! Ahh! Sorry, happy moment over haha Anywho, here ya go & hope you enjoy :) Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 40: Results**

Steady beeping and the calm hum of machinery was all he could hear. How he could hear anything at all so suddenly, he didn't understand; but in his subconscious, he wasn't even positive he was actually hearing things from the outside world.

Over time, he could feel his chest rising and falling, and the beeping of a computer displaying his heart rate became more prominent. But also with the growing sounds came the stiffness and pain.

His body felt tight and weak, and he didn't dare try to move. So he focused on his breathing, gradually coming back to full consciousness.

How much longer he laid there, he didn't know, but after some time, he decided to open his eyes. He did so slowly, expecting a searing pain from the lights in a white hospital room, but the room was rather dim, only a single lamp was turned on beside his bed, and a small plasma TV was playing the Todayland News. Focusing on the reporter, he tried to hear what she was saying when he suddenly saw his picture appear.

"…super hero, Phantom, saved the city from a terrible villain called Magnum. The young super was successful in stopping Magnum, whose remains are still missing, but Phantom is still said to be in critical condition at the downtown hospital." As she spoke, some videos of the battle played, especially the last few moments that Wilbur couldn't remember previously: the last few moments of his consciousness. He watched the orb growing and was amazed at its size; the hidden cameramen had to move their cameras back in order to catch the full size.

"…damages to surrounding buildings are quite costly, but thanks to various inventions produced by Robinson Industries, it won't take long to repair. And now back to the studio…" The reporter continued on with news, and then handed the audience's attention to the lead anchors.

Wilbur stopped listening and tried to keep breathing slowly when he thought about all the reporter had said. He was in critical condition in the hospital still… what did that mean? How long was he out? How injured had been? And Magnum's remains were missing? So that means the other supers believe he had been killed…

The more questions that swirled in his head, the faster the beeping on the computer beside him seemed to become. He tried to remain calm, but the sudden pounding in his head didn't help matters.

He jumped when a woman suddenly appeared at his left side, but immediately relaxed when his brown eyes met ocean blue.

"Wilbur…" Violet whispered, hugging him tightly, pressing her cheek to his. Wilbur merely winced when a slight burning pain on his chest made its presence known from the slight pressure.

When she sat up a minute later, he could see in her eyes how tired she looked; her eyes were puffy and dark circles had formed under them and her skin was a bit paler than normal.

Wilbur swallowed to ask a question but was almost immediately rewarded with a coughing fit. Violet lunged for a cup of water nearby and helped him drink it; it was empty it seconds.

Violet kissed his forehead with a smile, staring into his eyes, "I thought I'd lost you…"

Wilbur blinked, afraid to ask, "How long was I out?" He cleared his throat painfully, it was so scratchy.

Violet sighed shakily at the thought, but responded in a whisper, "Almost two weeks."

Wilbur lay there stunned. Then he shook his head, "No…" Violet nodded, and he glanced at the TV screen, "Then why are they still talking-"

"Because everyone in the world is freaked out about it. We never found Magnum so they're afraid it isn't over, and they want to know if you're okay. Plus news stations are making millions with the whole thing," Violet sighed. "Anyway, we are pretty sure Magnum is gone. We could only find bits and pieces of clothing…"

Wilbur nodded, feeling only slightly relieved. Relieved that everyone was safe, and he, and the team of supers, had been successful; but how relieved can you be when you realize that you actually took a life?

Before he could ask any more questions, the door opened and the familiar faces of his blonde best friend and Dr. Whitcomb appeared.

"Hey dude!" Kevin greeted, giving his friend a hug. "How you feeling?"

Wilbur gave Dr. Whitcomb a smile and shrugged, "Groggy."

"Yeah, you're gonna be feeling pretty under the weather for a long time." Whitcomb commented calmly but with a smile. "But you're alive; that's all we could ever ask for."

Wilbur nodded, pulling his right hand up to rub his forehead, but froze with wide eyes. Pulling his left up as well, he realized both his hands and up to his forearms were wrapped tightly and thickly in white cloth and gauze.

"Holy crap…" he muttered.

Kevin half-laughed, "Yeaaaah, let's just say your hands and arms got a little… just a little fried."

"How bad?" Wilbur winced, looking at the doctor.

Whitcomb frowned, "Let's just say I had a hard time even getting your gloves off."

"Geez… third degree burns?" Wilbur asked, trying to look through the gauze, but naturally, all his skin was covered.

"Surprisingly no; severe second degree."

"Ah… So how long do I need to keep 'em wrapped?"

"Hopefully no more than another two weeks. We've been cleaning them daily with a special serum and they've been healing pretty well. Your hands will be usable again soon."

"No hands for two weeks. This is gonna be great." Wilbur mumbled with a slight frown.

Violet smiled, "It's alright. I'll be here to help you." Wilbur smiled at her lovingly.

"Oh, and you're going to have some arm pain from that gunshot wound. Not too severe, thankfully it only grazed you." Whitcomb added. "It's mostly healed already with the work we've done on it. Hopefully you won't have too much trouble moving it. Your coworkers will ask questions if they see it."

"I forgot about that…" Wilbur frowned, setting his injured arm down since it was quickly growing tired. Then another thought occurred to him. "Where are my parents at?"

"They're at home getting some sleep. They were here a few hours ago and then left. I can call them?" Violet suggested, pulling her phone out of her jeans' pocket.

"Nah, it's alright; just send 'em a text in a few hours so they can sleep more now. I just might follow suit." Wilbur smiled, trying to rub his eye. He winced when a slight pain over his right eyebrow occurred. "Ow, what's that? Don't tell me my face is screwed too!"

His friends and fiancée laughed a little, and Kevin replied, "No, you just have a good gash on your eyebrow. How many stitches again, Doc?"

"Six. Nothing you can't handle." Whitcomb grinned.

Wilbur smirked, "Hm, so I'm sure I'm going to have some lovely scars from all this then. What're we gonna tell people?"

"Most people think you guys are at home. The announcement was made over the news and in headlines that after your dad was saved, all the Robinsons decided to hunker down in your house and not come out until everything blew over. Thankfully your dad has made some appearances as has your mom and a few others, so for them, people are chilled out now. As for you, we had to tell a lil lie…" Kevin finished, smirking at Violet.

Wilbur gave her a questioning glance, "What did you do?"

Violet rolled her eyes lightly, "Nothing, I just told your parents to tell people we were buried in wedding plans and checking out honeymoon locations."

Wilbur laughed, "Seriously?"

"Well we certainly couldn't tell them you are in the hospital!" Violet giggled.

"This is true. That's a good idea though; we should probably get on that…" Wilbur trailed off, shooting her a quick wink. Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ah young love…" Whitcomb sighed while flipping through some notes.

"So what about Magnum? Nobody found him?" Wilbur asked after a few moments of quiet.

Kevin sighed, "Yeah, they looked for hours but the only thing they found was a few scraps of his cape. I think the blast just… ya know."

Wilbur gulped with a slight nod. Remembering how Magnum had taken energy out of his friend, he asked Kevin, "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. He just winded me is all." Kevin shrugged but avoided eye contact.

"That's _all_?" Wilbur teased.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde sighed, "Okay, so I almost passed out-"

"Relax, I'm just teasing," Wilbur joked. "So what happened to me?"

"Well…" Kevin paused, looking at Violet. "Brian found you quite a ways away from the blast… We took you in the Incrediplane to the hospital but by the time we got there… Umm…"

Wilbur frowned when he stopped; looking at Violet's and Whitcomb's equally sober faces, he pressed, "What?"

Whitcomb sighed, "Wilbur, you were clinically dead for almost five minutes before we could revive you."

Wilbur blinked. His eyes shifted away for a minute before he blinked again, and then asked in disbelief, "What?"

Violet shrugged lightly, avoiding eye contact, "Just when we got here you stopped breathing. Whitcomb and a bunch of doctors did CPR while Kevin and I stood nearby. Almost five minutes later, they started to give up…"

Wilbur put his bandaged hand on hers when her eyes lightly filled with tears, but he pressed, "But?"

Kevin took over, emotion clear in his voice, "But I wouldn't have it. I wasn't letting you go yet."

Wilbur's eyes widened at his sudden exclamation. Then he remembered the burns on his chest that he could feel, "You don't mean-"

"Oh he does mean." Whitcomb smiled. "He shoved me and another two or three doctors out of the way before we could say anything, and used his hands as a defibrillator. Needless to say you were alive before we could say 'eureka'."

Wilbur laughed, grinning at his friend, "You would."

Kevin shrugged, "Yeah, you came back to life with quite a scream, but you're alive. I think you can handle the burns."

"At this point I think I can handle anything. No villain's ever again gonna cross my path without a second thought." Wilbur joked.

"You can say that again." Violet smiled.

"Well you never know. Some might want the pride of showing Magnum up." Whitcomb muttered. "Not like that'd be a first. It's all competition you know."

Wilbur groaned, "How annoying."

"Mhm. Well I better go check on a few of my other patients. You should get some more rest. If your levels are all good and you can walk around well by tomorrow night, I'll letcha go." Whitcomb smiled, heading towards the door.

"Huh, yes siree! Whatever you say!" Wilbur grinned, then paused, "Well not like I don't want to be here to see you cuz I frankly never do, I'm just saying-"

Whitcomb interrupted him with a grin, "Wilbur. I got it."

The super shrugged, "Okiedoke."

As the doctor left, Violet shook her head at her fiancée. "What?" he asked.

"You're just such a goof."

"Pfft, of course you'd say that."

"Alright you two, I'm going to go meet Shannon. I'm meeting her downtown for dinner." Kevin paused at his best friend's smirk, "What?"

"Have you popped that blasted question yet?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Uhhh no because a certain friend of mine has been laid up in the hospital for forever and a day, and before that his father was missing and he had to fight an infamous duel to the death! Needless to say I've been pretty swamped!"

"Alright alright, I'm just kidding!" Wilbur laughed.

Violet added with a grin, "You better do it soon though! Now that we're all back in one piece."

Kevin sighed happily, "Yeah it'll be soon. Already have the ring and an idea on where to do it, so don't worry."

"You should do it tonight!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Kevin shook his head firmly, "No. She had way too much stress today at work. I think something like that would push her over her emotional edge. Even though it'd be a good thing, she'd probably start bawling and never stop, and you know how she hates crying."

Wilbur nodded with pursed lips, having forgotten that their high school friend was an ER nurse and oftentimes had stressful work days. "Yeah, ya better wait. But not too long now! We gots wedding plans to conjure up!"

Kevin and Violet laughed, the blonde nodding, "Yeah yeah. You two can start working on that now, or you can sleep like Doc said, and I'm going to go."

"Okay, say hi to Shannon for us!"

"I will. See ya!" Kevin waved as he left the hospital room.

Wilbur sighed heavily and relaxed against the massive pillow behind him.

"What?" Violet asked with a small smile. "Pain?"

Wilbur shook his head, "No, not really. Just wondering how many more times I'm going to end up in the hospital in this decade."

Violet laughed, "Yeah you've made quite a few entries."

"That, and my arm is itching and I can't reach it cuz it's covered up." Wilbur muttered while trying to rub the spot under his cast by using his other cast. Violet merely laughed at his highly concentrated expression, happy that her fiancée was in one piece and wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.


	41. New Beginnings

**The LAST chapter! So sorry it took so long, but it's well worth the wait, I assure you! Enjoy this chapter! It's amazing :D And be sure to check out the links at the end! ;)**

**Chapter 41: New Beginnings**

Trumpets blasted from the loudspeakers surrounding the rebuilt Town Square. The triumphant sound signaled the massive crowd present and watching on television to be silent as the mayor made his way to the microphone on the stage.

"Welcome, welcome. Thank you so much for coming or tuning in." The graying man smiled warmly. "This is a beautiful day to remember and thank the special people who saved the city from the clutches of a tyrant.

These people deserve our utmost gratitude—for the sweat they've sweat, the tears they've cried, the blood they've given—to ensure our safety in this wonderful city."

The crowd interrupted him with loud cheers and claps. A few helicopters buzzed overhead and photographers littered the streets, snapping pictures so fast it was nearly blinding.

The mayor held up a hand to regain the crowd's attention before continuing, "As a token of our gratitude, we'd like to erect a monument in our newly built Town Square for the supers who nearly sacrificed their lives for our protection. And best of all, we'd like Phantom to come out and cut, or burn, the big red ribbon for us to begin construction. Phantom, come on out!"

The crowd cheered excitedly when the mayor turned and held an arm out to the long, gray curtain draped behind him on the stage. The mayor turned and smiled at the crowd after a few seconds, waiting for Phantom to walk out.

"Phantom? Phantom, that's your cue." The mayor chuckled into the microphone after nearly thirty seconds.

Silence gradually took over the crowd as the mayor stood straighter and stared at them awkwardly. Finally he mumbled, "It seems we are missing someone…" A few chuckles ran through the crowd.

"Wait!"

A flash of red and black zipped up to the stage and a seventeen-year-old Speedo stood beside him, shooting a grin at the again-flashing cameras.

"Speedo!" The mayor exclaimed, sending a few short looks to some screaming girls in the front row. "What are you doing here?"

Speedo nearly pushed the mayor away from the mike and confidently replied, "I am here on behalf of Phantom. He got caught up with some very dangerous stuff that shall remain unmentioned in the downtown area, so he sent me to apologize for his absence, and also to cut the rope for you."

The mayor's face drooped, "Ribbon. Big red ribbon."

"Yeh yeh…" Speedo replied, stepping down the steps with the scissors. Raising them high before the audience he grinned, "For Phantom!"

The crowd again exploded into cheers as Speedo cut the ribbon, shot a wink at the screaming girls a few feet away, and waltzed back up the steps to the mayor.

Handing the scissors back to him, he grinned, "No worries, Mr. Mayor! I'm sure you'll get to meet Phantom someday. But on good terms! Wouldn't want to meet him when you're in trouble cuz that'd be bad."

A beep from Speedo's homing device brought him back to reality. Reading his message quickly, his eyes widened, "Oh. I gotta go. Big dangerous mission that requires my assistance in the downtown area. Have fun constructing and keep it real!"

As he zipped away and disappeared in a blink of an eye, news reporters scrambled into their vans to head to the downtown area to see what was happening. Little did they know it was all a ruse.

**Xxx**

Wilbur shook his hands around and paced around the room for the thousandth time. By this time the guys had all memorized his pattern of behavior—walk to the door in fear, shake his head and walk to the other side of the room, shake his hands around, tell himself to chill and be cool, then be calm as he fixed his tie, and repeat.

Most of the guys at this point had resorted to conversation and adding more dashes of cologne or fixing each other's ties. But Cornelius, Bob and Kevin merely watched Wilbur, trying to calm his nerves.

"Wilbur…" Cornelius called his son, who was "calmly" heading toward the front again.

Wilbur merely muttered, "I'm good. I'm good. Just be cool and relax-"

"You're not going to relax anytime soon with this pattern you got going on." Kevin laughed. "Now come here, and lemme fix your tie."

"The tie's fine, I'm fine, I'm just freaking out cuz I'm getting freaking married and I don't know if I'm ready yet!" Wilbur exclaimed, his hands on his face.

The guys, especially the two married ones, laughed wholeheartedly at him. He frowned, "This is a very serious matter! No time for fun and jokes!"

"Oh there's tons of time for this cuz the joke's on you." Bob grinned.

Cornelius chimed in, "And you're totally ready for this, you've been dying for this day since you met her. The time finally comes and you're suddenly not ready?"

Wilbur had his hands on his cheeks and was squeezing his face tight. His lips making his words sound weird, he whined, "I might pass out."

"That's what you're afraid of?" Kevin asked incredulously, "You don't have to impress her, dude-"

"No, like I'm getting light headed, like maybe I should blow up some stuff before we do this…" Wilbur looked longingly through the window at the trash dumpsters across the street that seemed to be calling his name.

"Uh-uh, don't you even think about it mister. You're getting married and that settles it." Franny said triumphantly from the doorway.

Wilbur slumped in defeat as his mom walked toward him across the room. Cornelius did a double-take and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him, "Whoa, what are you wearing?"

Franny was wearing a slimming red, sparkly dress that accentuated her waistline, black high heels and sparkly black earrings and necklace.

"I've been saving this outfit for Wilbur's wedding since 2022, and I finally get to wear it! Eep!" Franny squealed before she walked as fast as she could to her son.

Cornelius cocked his head and gave the other guys a lop-sided look. They merely shrugged, so he asked her, "2022?"

"Tallulah and I went shopping and found it. She told me it'd be good for Wilbur's wedding someday so I got it and kept it all these years." Franny explained, pulling Wilbur toward her. "Wilbur, turn towards me. I swear you're still in kindergarten."

Wilbur sighed and slumped as she fixed his tie. Mumbling so only she could hear, he said, "Do you really think I'm ready for this?"

Her brown eyes met his and a pang of nostalgia hit her full force. Her only child was getting married… Wasn't he really just in kindergarten? Didn't he just lose his first tooth? Ride his first transport bubble? …Get stuck inside a transport tube for three hours?

Or all those nights staying up watching Captain Time Travel ever since he was four? Or that time he left the garage door open, went on Time Travel adventures and almost erased his own existence?

Wilbur would always be a little boy in her eyes… but he wasn't so little anymore.

Without responding, Franny pulled him into a tight hug and held him there for nearly a minute. The more she thought, the more her eyes welled up with tears, but with utter confidence she whispered, "Absolutely."

Wilbur stifled a laugh and hugged her a little bit tighter. "I love you, mom."

Franny breathed a laugh and kissed his cheek, then pulled away. She quickly began waving at and wiping her eyes, "Oh no, I'm going to smear all the makeup! I have to go check on Vi anyway. See you soon!"

"Kiss her for me!" Wilbur called with a smirk.

Franny gave him a look, "On the cheek, yes." Wilbur merely chuckled in response.

As Franny quickly walked back into the hallway, Wilbur exhaled heavily. Cornelius walked over and stood in front of his son. "You alright?"

Wilbur's eyes met his dad's, and smiled, "I'm ready."

**Xxx**

Franny entered the bridesmaids' quarters still desperately trying to keep her tears from staining her cheeks. Girl gab and giddy laughter could be heard throughout the room.

"Mrs. Robinson, you alright?" Shannon asked in concern, red hair in a curly updo.

"Oh yes, I just talked with the groom." Franny sniffed at the mirror, wiping her eyes and grabbing a tube of mascara.

The bride turned in her wheelie chair in excitement, "How is he?"

Franny smiled, "Nervous, but excited."

Violet bounced her feet up and down in utter excitement. "Ahh I can barely contain myself! Butterflies!"

"Okay honey, stop moving or this updo will never get done." Helen warned but smiled.

Violet immediately froze, but was still grinning. "Sorry."

A loud thump at the door caused everyone to look over. Dash walked in, only slightly panting, in his Speedo suit. "Wow boys, I didn't think that'd take so much wor-" He stopped, his eyes landing on his mom and widening. "Ohh wrong room."

"You're lucky everyone's decent, you little insect-" Violet muttered.

Helen scowled and called him before he could escape, "Dashielle Robert Parr, where have you been?"

"Ummm… Town Square?"

"Why?" Helen demanded. All the girls in the room had their arms crossed or were glaring daggers at the high schooler, making him shrink back in fear.

"That is an excellent question-"

Violet turned in her chair, "Don't you recycle my fiancée's catchphrase-"

"Violet, keep your blood pressure down, darling. You're getting married in twenty minutes." Edna Mode stood on a stool and snatched the curling iron out of Helen's hand. "And _you_," She pointed the iron at Dash, "Go get yourself changed and presentable for your sister's wedding or I will use this!"

Needless to say Dash was out the door in less than a second. Violet smirked and held still for Edna to finish her hair. "That'll teach him." Edna smirked at her in the mirror. Then she began giving orders.

"Alright ladies, you better have your dresses and your bouquets on and ready, and your hairs did, go potty, yada yada, cuz we're not coming back in here once we leave."

The girl's laughed as they scrambled to finish their last minute touches of makeup, shoes, and the like. Violet's hair was finally finished and she was whisked off with Edna and Tallulah to get her dress and shoes on.

Violet's dress was a crème organza fit and flare with embellished lace **(See A.N.1)** and she had matching crème ballet flats. Her hair was in a cute, curly updo with a matching lace crème headband.

Her bouquet was made up of crème roses, shimmery purple lilacs, grape hyacinths, and blue hydrangeas with a deep blue outline, representing her and Wilbur's super suit colors. **(See A.N.2)**

The bridesmaids' dresses were a bright shimmery purple color, obviously representing Violet. The groomsmens' ties coordinated with the bright light blue in Wilbur's suit colors, with white button down shirts, black satin vests and black suits. All the outfits were hand-crafted by none other than Edna Mode, who also happened to be the wedding planner. Flower arrangements were done by Franny and Tallulah, music by Frankie and the frogs, the ring-bearer was Jack-Jack, Kevin was the best man, and Shannon was the maid of honor.

All-in-all, it was going to be a great day. Wilbur and Violet were getting married.

**Xxx**

Wilbur stood at the front of the line of the wedding party. Smiles and happy chatter filled the room, everyone giving him a thumbs-up or last minute pat on the back. Edna finally pattered forward and grinned up at him widely, "Showtime, lover-boy." Then she threw the big white church doors open and waved him in.

He exhaled heavily and strode down the aisle. He caught many eyes on his way and couldn't stop the grin, but managed to keep cool. One close friend of his father's gently slid a hand downward and mouthed, "Slow down". Wilbur instantly reduced his speed, not even realizing he had been practically running. Finally he reached the end and turned to face the front.

He exhaled heavily and squirmed where he stood. _Why is this so nerve-wracking? Seriously, this is the best moment of my life, why can't I just relax?_

He smiled as his parents walked arm in arm down the aisle and took their seats in the front row. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen started down the aisle.

Kevin and Shannon came down first, then Dash (looking much better than he had 20 minutes ago) walking with Tallulah, Jack-Jack carrying the rings, and the team—Cole and Bethany, Sarah and Brian, Nikki and Lucius (he insisted he had to be in too!).

Wilbur accepted the fist bump being given from Lucius, but his stomach suddenly dropped when Frankie and the other musical frogs picked up the classical music that signaled the bride's arrival.

_Oh my goodness, here we go, don't screw up, you're cool-_

All his thoughts and fears instantly stopped when he saw her. It was almost as if no one else in the room was present except him and Violet—everything else was blocked from his consciousness. The only thing he saw was his bride approaching him down the aisle with her parents.

Wilbur thought he heard someone talking behind him, probably the pastor, and his mind registered Bob replying something along the lines of, "I do," but he didn't snap out of it until Violet was standing right in front of him and lightly waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and whispered, "What?"

The audience burst out laughing and Violet put her hand to her face to hide her laughter. Glancing at his parents, Cornelius was rubbing his eyes under his glasses and laughing with his wife. The poor boy…

Holding her hands and turning sideways, Wilbur blew air out of his lips and mumbled to Violet, "Messin' up already and we just started."

"It's fine, let's just get through this and go eat cake. I'm starving." Violet whispered back and winked at him.

Wilbur pursed his lips to keep from laughing out loud. While he's freaking out about getting married, she's just concerned about the dying whale sound in her gut. Typical woman.

"Dearly beloved." The pastor began, making the couple grin. "First off I would like to begin by saying…" He paused, and many eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he continued. "Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togetha today."

Laughter arose from the crowd, especially from the older generation. Luckily the bride and groom knew the line from _The Princess Bride_ well, and could add their own laughs.

The pastor chuckled and continued, "Alright, I'll stop that right there. On a serious note-" The pastor continued talking, and Wilbur couldn't decide what to think about anything that was going on right now except that he was finally marrying his beautiful bride.

**Xxx**

The reception was at the Robinson mansion, and boy, was it a party. All the quirky Robinsons provided more than enough entertainment, Carl and Lefty were running around like madmen handing out appetizers and drinks, Frankie and the frogs were still playing calming music, Franny and Cornelius were speaking with various distant family members or friends, and the bride and groom were bustling about, thanking everyone for coming, and never letting go of each others' hands.

"I think we're going to head out, but congratulations, and stay in touch, alright?" one kind woman was saying.

"Yes, absolutely! Thank you so much for coming." Violet hugged her and Wilbur shook the husband's hand.

"Enjoy marriage kid. It's a fun ride." The man grinned.

Wilbur grinned, "I believe it."

After the couple left, Wilbur and Violet finally had a moment to breathe. Violet sighed heavily, making her new husband laugh. "Tired?" She merely nodded as she waved at some people across the room.

"Hey Little buddy!" Carl ran up to them grinning. "Franny was wondering how you two are doing? Hungry, thirsty? Ready to head to Italy-"

"Oh Carl, I am SO ready to head to Italy!" Violet interrupted in excitement.

Wilbur intervened before Carl could rush off, grabbing the robot's arm, "But sadly it isn't time to go quite yet; it's only four o'clock."

"Aww man…" Violet fake-pouted. In order to answer Carl's question though, she perked and replied, "I am thirsty though, Carl."

"Me too," Wilbur let his friend go with a smile.

Carl jumped back into action, "Aaaaaalright, two white wines for the lovebirds, comin right up!"

"Wine huh?" Kevin smirked, walking up from behind them with Shannon on his arm.

Wilbur wacked him on the arm, "Hey, don't pester the bride."

"I wasn't talkin' to her." Kevin smirked.

"Why you little-" Wilbur stepped forward with an equal smirk but Violet held him back by the tie.

"Ohh no you don't. Not here, mister." She grinned. Wilbur rolled his eyes and poked her in the stomach as payback, making her jerk back.

Kevin rolled his eyes jokingly, "It'll never end."

Shannon snorted, "Oh, like we'll be any different."

"Speaking of which, you guys pick a date yet?" Violet asked excitedly.

"We're thinking November."

"Yay! A winter wedding!" Violet hugged her friend and they giggled.

Wilbur shook his head. "You two can have fun preparing for that wedding and we guys will go watch football or something. One is enough for me."

Kevin nodded, "Agreed."

Shannon frowned, "Nu-uh! We're only getting married once mister, so you're helping."

"Sorry, I tried." Wilbur whispered.

Kevin shrugged, "I'll survive." His fiancée's smirk made him suddenly nervous. "I hope."

Wilbur sighed and looked around his family's house—people everywhere. He and Violet were supposed to leave here around 8pm to get to the airport on time, and they'd be flying out by 9:30. They still had a while to go.

Suddenly his sixth sense kicked in. It wasn't huge, and he could tell that it was nothing that another super couldn't handle. If he needed to he could ask one of them to go check it out, as there were literally tons of supers here right now. But there was no way he was leaving.

But that didn't stop his friends from noticing his ever-so-slightly tense expression.

"What is it?" Violet asked, not looking at him, but smiling to make the small group not look suspicious.

Wilbur's eyes moved around the room, but he quickly extinguished the sense. "Nothing."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him and glanced around. "You sure?"

Wilbur breathed a chuckle, "Probably just a robber next door. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. Super stuff isn't getting in the way this time."

A glass ringing from the dining hall suddenly signaled everyone to dinner.

Wilbur held his hand out to Violet with a smile. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She grinned, taking his hand.

"Wait, you guys go in last! Goofs, don't you remember from rehearsal?" Shannon reprimanded playfully.

"Aw really? I'm starving…" Violet frowned.

As Kevin and Shannon walked away, Wilbur kissed her temple, "I've seen you handle many things in our time together. I think you can handle a little hunger."

Violet shot him a short look. "You're lucky you're so darn handsome or I just might have to-"

"Hey! You two comin in or what!" Franny called to them from the doorway. Cornelius was standing just inside the door with a microphone in his hand to announce them.

Wilbur pulled her forward, "We'll finish this later."

"Fine by me." Violet smirked.

The dark-clad individual at the top of the staircase watched the newlyweds walk into the dining room where they were announced, more confetti was thrown, and the crowd cheered and clapped.

As soon as they disappeared from sight, he turned on his heel and stalked down the empty hallway. He hadn't been invited. He hadn't wanted to come but was there for one sole purpose.

Through some snooping through blueprints earlier on, he already knew which floor to use, which hallway to go down, and which room to go into. It was getting there and doing his deed that would take the most time.

He finally located the right door and quickly entered, shutting the door behind him.

Walking around the bedroom, he spotted a dresser that had hair-styling stuff on top of it. Using a gloved hand, he picked up the black comb and found what he was looking for.

Opening a small plastic bag and using tweezers, he quickly and carefully put two black hairs in the bag.

He placed the comb back where he found it and quickly evacuated via the window. Looking down below him was a thirty-foot drop… a long drop for any normal person. But luckily for him, he wasn't normal. Falling and landing wouldn't hurt a bit; it was not getting seen that was still his issue. And he knew that it was only a matter of time until Wilbur's sixth sense couldn't take the nagging anymore.

With one last look around the yard, he leapt off the porch and flew through the air. He landed on his feet and did a tumbling roll to ease his landing. It did the trick and he was soon on his feet and running to the black, already-running vehicle at the end of the driveway.

He hopped in the passenger seat and the driver quickly sped away, tires squealing. The Robinson mansion was long out of sight before any words were spoken between the three men. The third was in the back seat, also dressed in all black—a sharp black suit with matching black tie, and white button down shirt. His mouth was set in a thin, grey line and his wiry blonde-but-graying hair was slicked back. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Did you get it?"

"Two sir." The thief replied.

"Good. Let me see."

The black-masked man handed the small bag over to the elderly man, who quickly inspected it. He nodded, a hint of greed gracing his features. "The DNA of Wilbur Robinson. Our first step to bringing him down."

The masked man seemed confused and slowly asked, "How will his DNA help us bring him down?"

The elderly man's gaze snapped to his face, making him flinch. A silence overtook them as the elderly man stared into his eyes—the masked man couldn't keep eye contact for more than a minute.

As soon as the gaze was broken, the reply came: "Because his DNA is key to his past. Little does he know, but there is more to his gaining powers than just a simple accident." The old man looked away from the man and out the window. Raindrops began splatting against the window as lightning shot across the sky before the thunder rolled. An evil smirk overtook his face before he added with a touch of cynicism, "Magnum was just a tip of the iceberg."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note:**

**AHHHH IT'S DONE! ALMOST FOUR YEARS PEOPLE AND IT'S DONE! This is by far my most popular story and I have you all to thank for it! Over 150 reviews I believe! Thank you all so much; this much popularity has really helped me keep going as a writer, and it is beyond encouraging :)**

**THE WEDDING! EEPP! Okay, here's a link to see Violet's dress ;) : Product_Organza-Fit-and-Flare-with-Embellished-Lac e-WG3121_Bridal-Gowns-Features-All-Gowns**

**And her flowers! LOVE these: /pin/110056784615776468/**

**I had no creativity with her dress so I looked up a picture online to find what I thought would look good on her haha Now the flowers I had an idea and with some online searching of blue flowers in a bouquet arrangement, I found this photo! I love it to death, guys, seriously had to use it haha Sorry for all you men out there reading this, you're probably bored to death!**

**NOW for the end! Hehehehehehe so obviously I'll be writing a sequel! :D SO excited! Will warn you with a few things though: 1) College! Nothing will change so who knows when I'll start writing, uploading and all that. Just keep an eye out. It'd be a good idea for me to start it in the summer, but keep an eye out til then. 2) It won't be as long as this story; this was WAAAAAY too long! Haha But each chapter will be like my last chapters in this; longer, so it'll be worth it. I won't cheap out on you guys, no worries ;)**

**I have some great ideas for the sequel; I'm so excited to start it, but we shall see when I can get around to it ;)**

**If you wanna talk or give any ideas/suggestions or things you'd like to see in the sequel, PM me! I'm usually around ;) Thanks again guys; you're awesome! Until the next Phantom/Willet story! 3**

**~EmK/EmmerzK**


End file.
